Betrayal
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: Ketika Cinta dan Persahabatan berada didalam satu lingkaran yang sama, akankah mereka berjalan berdampingan ataukah salah satu dari mereka akan terhempas keluar dari lingkaran dan hancur berantakkan di tanah? /ch 12 is up mind to rnr mina?
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, aba, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 **Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, typo dan miss typo seperti biasa masih menolak untuk meninggalkan saya. DLDR**

 **Author's Note : Saya tiba-tiba tergoda untuk membuat prequel untuk Fict Stronger wkkwkww ini sebenernya adalah usul dari salah satu reviewer saya, dan saya pikir pikir kayaknya ga ada salahnya. So, saya putuskan untuk membuatnya, mueheheheh. Semoga suka yak.**

 **Oh… iya, sekali lagi. Ini adalah fict Sasusaku, saya ga pernah mencatumkan chara lain selain Sasuke dan Sakura dalam fict ini dan Stronger, jadi kalo misalnya ada readers yang ngefans sama chara yang antagonis disini dan tiba-tiba ngeflame saya, itu salah anda. Anda jelas ga buta huruf dan bisa baca siapa pairingnya, jangan suka cari masalah dan fan war.**

 **Dan, saya selalu mengizinkan fict saya yang manapun untuk di re-publish, dengan catatan anda minta izin saya dan tidak mengutak-atik isinya apa lagi sampai mencantumkan nama anda di fict saya sebagai penulisnya, ini udah kejadian dii fict stronger! Kalo emang anda mau re-publish silahkan, tapi kalau anda tulis authornya adalah saya dan anda itu jelas-jelas ga bisa saya terima, orang isinya seratus persen isi imajinasi saya. Jadi, tolong hormati itu ya. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura's apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Udara musim dingin menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu depan flat sederhana miliknya. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mengeratkan shal pada lehernya dan sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan itu untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Surai merah jambunya yang tak ikut terkepang menari bersama angin yang masih bertiup pelan menyapanya. Sakura mengeluarkan semprotan pencair esnya begitu tiba di depan mobil VW kodok tuanya sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalam.

"Baiklah, bekerja samalah denganku hari ini. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan Hinata." Ujarnya, Ia memutar kunci mobilnya dan mesin mobil tua itu menyala, suaranya seperti kakek tua yang tengah terbatuk dan protes untuk berjalan di musim dingin.

"Ayolah." Gumamnya lagi, wanita merah jambu itu mengenjak pedal gas mobilnya dan dengan hati-hati ia mengemudikannya di tempatnya sudah janjian akan bertemu dengan Hinata dan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

 _ **Narita's International air port, Japan**_

Dengan enggan ia mendorong troli berisi penuh dengan koper-koper kesayangannya itu keluar dari gerbang kedatangan manca negara di bandara bertaraf international itu. Pria bersurai raven itu melihat ke sekitar gerbang pembatas dan sepasang irish onyx yang tertutup lensa kaca mata hitamnya itu tak berhenti mencari sosok dua orang manusia berbeda gender berambut pirang yang sudah janji akan menjemputnya itu.

"Dimana Dobe?" gerutunya, ia mendorong trolinya kearah jejeran tempat duduk di ruang tunggu VIP lalu mengambil ponsel canggihnya dan menekan satu tombol panggilan cepat sebelum menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinganaya,

"Dobe…" ujarnya

" _Oh… Teme. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, sebentar lagi aku tiba disana."_ Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn. Cepatlah Dobe…" ujarnya,

 _"Ya, Ya, ya… aku sedang menjemput Shion. Sebentar lagi kami tiba disana."_ Bungsu uchiha itu hanya berdecak kesal sebelum mematikan kembali ponselnya, pria itu duduk bersandar pada bangku ruang tunggu yang ia pakai untuk duduk. Jemarinya masih lincah menyentuh layar sentuh ponselnya. Kembali ke Jepang setelah dua tahun mengenyam pendidikan di Jerman menjadi pilihannya, ia terlalu merindukan ibunya untuk tetap tinggal disana. Sasuke sesekali melirik kearah jam dinding besar di tengah ruangan, seperti biasa menunggu bukanlah kegiatan favoritenya sama sekali.

 _ **Beauty H's Boutique, Tokyo**_

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya dengan anggun di depan sebuah boutique besar dan mewah milik salah satu designer ternama di Jepang. Sakura meraih buku Skethnya, ini pertama kalinya ia akan melamar pekerjaan sebagai designer magang di boutique mewah ini. Ditambah lagi, ia akan bekerja sama dengan seorang designer ternama, Hana Uchiha. Designer idolanya, wanita merah jambu itu menghela nafasnya berkali kali dan memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum keluar dari mobil antiknya dan melangkah masuk kedalam boutique mewah itu. Hinata Hyuga, Sahabatnya keluar dari sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca dan menyambutnya.

"Sakura! Disebelah sini!" gadis Hyuga itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum kearahnya, ia harus berterimakasih pada wanita indigo itu karena sudah membantunya mendapatkan tawaran langka ini.

"Hinata…" sepasang irish lavender itu tersenyum manis,

"Hana _-nee_ sudah menunggumu, aku sudah menunjukkan rancangan yang kau buat untukku saat hari pernikahan Neji _-nii_ kemarin, aku juga sudah cerita padanya kalau kau sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan magang lamamu dan kau membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, setelahnya kau harus lakukan sebaik mungkin untuk meyakinkan Hana _-nee_." Ujarnya, Sakura memandang Sahabatnya itu sebentar

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Hinata kenapa kau tidak ambil saja kesempatan ini sih?" ia menggerutu, Hinata hanya tertawa pelan

"Sakura, aku kuliah di interior design! Lagi pula Neji _-nii_ sudah memberikan aku posisi yang cukup bagus di perusahaan. Ini bukan masalah besar, setelah ini kau harus berusaha lebih baik lagi, ne? jangan sia-siakan kesempatan seperti ini. Kau masuklah kedalam, aku harus menelfon seseorang." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk mengerti wanita merah jambu itu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum masuk dan berhadapan langsung dengan designer kawakan seperti istri dari Itachi Uchiha itu.

Hana Inuzuka Uchiha. Dia tidak seburuk yang Sakura bayangkan. Wanita berambut coklat itu memiliki wajah cantik yang ramah dan bersahabat, ia terlihat modis (tetu saja) dengan menggunakan sebuah terusan berwarna hitam dengan garis vertical berwarna putih di pinggirnya.

"Sakura Haruno?" suaranya ramah dan senyumnya manis tanpa di buat-buat,

"Ya." Ujarnya, gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Hana,

"Tidak perlu tegang, duduklah. Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Sakura mengangguk pelan

"Segelas Ocha saja." Ujarnya, Hana tersenyum lalu memanggil seorang pegawai boutiquenya dan meminta pegawainya untuk menyiapkan pesanan Sakura.

"jadi, pernah bekerja di tempat lain sebelumnya?" Tanya Hana,

"ya, aku pernah bekerja di _K &B Boutique_ selama dua tahun disana dan aku juga menjual pakaian hasil design ku secara online." Hana mengangguk lalu tersenyum,

"Bisa definisikan gaya design dan berpakaianmu?" Tanya Hana,

"Tentu. Saya mendefinisikan gaya design dan berpakaian saya sebagai gaya yang cerdas, simple, nyaman tetapi anggun dan cantik." Ujar Sakura, Hana tersenyum lagi mendengarnya.

"begitu ya? Ah… Satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa itu fashion menurut pandanganmu sebagai seorang wanita?" Sakura terdiam sesaat,

"Fashion menurut saya adalah, warna dalam kehidupan seorang wanita. Kau bisa menebak apa yang di rasakan seorang wanita dari gaya berpakaian yang ia gunakan, tidak hanya itu fashion juga menggambarkan kepribadian seorang wanita itu sendiri." Hana mengangguk dan bergumam setuju.

"Hinata sudah mengirimkan contoh design yang kau buat untuknya saat pernikahan Neji _-san_ , design itu sangat luar biasa. Aku ingin kau bekerja disini bersamaku, aku tidak akan menutup kemungkinan untuk membuat debut mu, tapi kita perlu waktu dan kau juga perlu banyak waktu untuk belajar sebelum memulai debut mu dalam dunia fashion. Kalau kau setuju untuk bekerja disini sebagai asistenku, kita bisa membicarakan gaji mu setelah makan siang ini. Suamiku, Itachi sebentar lagi tiba dan akan makan siang denganku dan Hinata. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." Sakura tersenyum canggung,

"Tidak usah, aku berencana setelah ini akan mengecek aparterment yang baru ku beli kemarin. Lokasinya di dekat sini jadi tidak terlalu jauh." Tolaknya sopan, Hana mengembangkan senyum maklum miliknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti." Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menyambut uluran tangan Hana sebelum keluar dari ruangan wanita bersurai coklat itu.

Sepasang irish virdiannya melihat ke sekeliling boutique sekaligus workshop milik Hana Uchiha, seluruh karyanya dibuat dengan teliti dan detail bahkan ia percaya dari setiap detail yang di taruh Hana dalam karyanya pasti mengandung sebuah cerita tersendiri, Sakura memandang buku skethnya, jika dibandingkan dengan karyanya jelas karyanya tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi Hana dengan jelas sudah menawarkan padanya untuk belajar banyak hal padanya, ia pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Sakura…" Sakura menoleh, Hinata sudah berdiri di belakangnya

"Aku sudah selesai Hinata. Nanti setelah makan siang aku akan kembali dan membicarakan masalah gajiku dengan Hana _-sama_." Hinata memandangnya bingung

"kau tidak ikut makan siang dengan kami?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Aku baru saja akan membeli apatement di dekat sini. Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari Todai dan tempat ini dan harganya lebih murah jika di bandingkan harus menyewa di tempat yang lama." Hinata memandnag bertanya kearahnya,

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartementku kalau kau mau, Sakura. Kau tahu itu." Sakura hanya tersenyum Samar

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada sedikit uang, aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau membeli apatement pribadi disini. Dua tahun lagi kita akan lulus dari Todai, uang hasil kerja paruh waktuku di tempat yang lama dan hasil penjualan gaun yang gau beli beberapa bulan yang lalu cukup untuk membayar uang muka apatementnya, aku akan bekerja disini jadi aku bisa menyicil sisanya." Hinata menghela nafasnya,

"Terkadang aku berfikir hidup terlalu kejam kepadamu." Sakura tersenyum lebar,

"Hidup tidak sekejam itu padaku, kalau bukan karena bantuanmu aku tidak akan bisa membayar hutang perusahaan ayahku yang menumpuk dan Todai juga memberikanku beasiswa jadi aku bisa mengenyam pendidikan disana, kau juga membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Ini sudah lebih dari kata sempurna yang selama ini ku bayangkan." Ujarnya, Hinata tersenyum samar

"ini belum cukup untuk membalas rasa terimakasihku. Kita bersahabat sejak kecil kan? Kalau bukan karena dirimu aku tidak akan berhenti di bully anak-anak gendut di sekolah waktu itu, mereka juga hampir berhasil menculikku tapi dengan bantuanmu aku selamat. Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Itu gunanya seorang sahabat bukan? Ah… aku harus pergi." Hinata mengangguk,

"kalau kau bisa keluar besok malam aku berencana mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk

"siapa?" tanyanya,

"Teman lamaku dia baru kembali dari Jerman hari ini, Naruto dan pacarnya Shion sedang menjemputnya di bandara. Kami akan ke bar besok malam untuk mengadakan pesta selamat datang kepadanya. Mau bergabung?" tanyanya

"boleh juga." Ujarnya

"Akan ku kirim nama bar dan jam berapa kita bertemu. Atau kau mau ku jemput?" tanyanya,

"aku mengemudi sendiri saja." Ujar Sakura,

"baiklah. Setelah makan siang aku harus menemani Hanabi membeli sesuatu, kau tidak keberatan melanjutkan sendiri kan?" Tanya Hinata,

"Tidak tentu saja. Aku duluan, _bye bye_." Setelah memberikan pelukan hangat kepada wanita indigo itu, gadis merah jambu itu mengemudikan mobil antiknya di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo.

 _ **Akatsuki Café, Tokyo Japan**_

 __Sasuke mengambil kamera Cannon miliknya. Pembangunan di Jepang semakin hari semakin maju dan lebih baik dari pada dua tahun yang lalu saat ia pergi meninggalkan negara tempat ia di lahirkan itu. ia akan menyelesaikan satu tahun terakhirnya disini dan sudah mendapatkan posisi magang di perusahaan konstruksi milik ayahnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah memang, tapi gedung pencakar langit baru terus bertambah. Sasuke mengangkat kameranya dan membidik dengan cepat targetnya sebelum mengambil gambar objek bidikannya.

"oi… Teme, kau sejak tadi belum berhenti mengambil gambar gedung-gedung ini." Naruto menggerutu, pria itu sudah mengambil batang rokok keduanya lalu menyulutkan api ke ujungnya.

"Naruto _-kun_!" ia terkejut begitu Shion menghentakkan sebuah baki yang berisi penuh dengan pesanan mereka.

"Shion, kau mengagetkan ku tahu!" Naruto menggerutu tapi pria itu tetap mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya di bawah tatapan galak kekasihnya.

"Nah, Sasuke _-kun_. Bagaimana di Jerman?" Tanya Shion yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Naruto,

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku sejauh ini." Shion mendengus, Sasuke meraih kaleng beer miliknya dan membukanya, suara soda mendesis menyapa pendengarannya dan menggonada kerongkongannya untuk meminumnya.

"Dingin sekali." Ia bisa mendengar shion menggerutu. Mereka kini tengah duduk di sebuah café langganan mereka di dekat jendela besar. Naruto melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya ke pundak gadisnya itu, mereka tidak pernah mengurangi tingkat kemesraan sekalipun sudah berkencan selama tiga tahun, Sasuke tersenyum samar. Pria itu menoleh kearah pintu café saat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda masuk kedalam café itu.

Merah muda. Tidak banyak wanita yang punya surai se eksentrik itu kan? Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya kembali dan berjalan kearah konter pemesanan setelah mendapatkan pesanannya ia duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia memakan sesekali kentang gorengnya dan sesekali jemarinya menggambar sesuatu diatas buku sketh nya. Dia cantik, itu adalah hal pertama yang ada di benak Sasuke. Pria itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia mengambil kameranya dan membidik beberapa kali kearah wanita itu.

Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat hasil jepretannya. Ini sempurna, wanita itu terlihat cantik sekali dengan ekspresi natural seperti itu. Sasuke menoleh kembali kearah wanita itu tapi yang ia dapati sekarang bangku itu sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal piring bekas ia makan yang tengah di bersihkan seorang pelayan yang tertinggal disana. Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alisnya, ia menoleh kearah lapangan parkir melalui jendela kaca besar dihadapannya. Gadis itu tengah membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam. Sasuke tersenyum geli begitu melihat mobil apa yang di kendarai wanita itu, dia cantic tapi seleranya sangat unik.

"Oi… teme, kau ada waktu besok malam?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke menoleh kearah sahabat pirangnya.

"ya, kurasa." Ujarnya pria itu masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan parkir restaurant.

"Teme, ada apa dengan mu sih?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto saat pria itu ikut menoleh kearah pandangnya

"bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng pelan,

"kau ini. Pastikan kau bisa datang besok malamke D' Angelo, salah satu bar milik keluarganya Hinata. Dia bilang akan mengundang teman-teman dekat kita." Ujarnya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan mengadakan _Welcome Party_ untuk mu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"yah, baiklah. Aku akan datang." Ujarnya, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya ini sudah waktunya ia pulang kerumah ibunya pasti sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo Dobe! Kita harus kerumahku sekarang. Kau dan Shion harus tinggal untuk makan malam." Ujar bungsu Uchiha itu sebelum melengos pergi ke meja kasir dan membayar untuk makan siang mereka

"ck. Aku baru saja akan membayarnya." Ia menggerutu pelan namun tetap melangkah keluar mengikuti bungsu Uchiha itu.

 _ **Sakura's Old Apatement, Tokyo**_

Kantung kertas itu agak menyulitkan gerakkannya begitu ia tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, ia terpaksa harus menurunkan katung belanjaannya saat menekan tombol bel intercom apartementnya, tak lama kemudian ibunya muncul dari balik pintu dan membantunya membawa masuk belanjaannya.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Ujarnya, namun wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang itu bergumam tidak setuju dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan putrinya.

"bagaimana? Apa dia menyukai hasil karya mu?" Mebuki sudah meletakkan kantung itu di bar sarapan sementara putri tunggalnya itu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ya, kami juga sudah membicarakan bayaranku. Lumayan juga _Okaa-san_ , gajiku dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ditempat lama. Kalau begini aku bisa membayar tagihan apartement baru dan menabung untuk membuka Boutique ku sendiri." Mebuki memandang iba gadis cantiknya yang kini tengah beranjak dewasa itu, tiga tahun yang lalu perusahaan suaminya bangkrut, mereka berhutang kemana-mana untuk mempertahankan perusahaan itu tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka harus menjual rumah mewah dan aset-aset mewah milik mereka yang lain untuk melunasi hutang keluarga mereka. Satu tahun yang lalu suaminya meninggal karena kanker dan semenjak itu Sakura adalah orang yang bekerja menghidupi mereka berdua.

"bagaimana apartement barunya?" Tanya mebuki lagi, ia kini tengah menata makan malam yang di beli putrinya diatas meja makan

"tidak sebesar apatement ini, tapi aku rasa itu cukup. Kita hanya tinggal berdua saja. Ada dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, dapur dan ruang makan juga satu kamar mandi. Tidak terlalu buruk lokasinya juga dekat dengan kampus dan tempatku bekerja." Ujarnya, Sakura sudah duduk di kursinya dan menyantap makanannya

"begitu? Tidak masalah sebesar apa tempat tinggalnya. Yang jelas kita punya tempat untuk berteduh kan? Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu di tempat kerja yang baru ya?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk

"kita akan mulai pindah hari minggu besok _, Kaa-san_." Ujarnya, Mebuki mengangguk setuju.

 _ **Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo Jepang**_

Sasuke tengah membantu ibunya menata meja makan saat suara ketukan high heels dan lantai marmer rumahnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu tengah mengambil sebotol _Bollinger Rose_ dari dalam lemari penyimpanan saat gadis Hyuga itu berdiri disana. Ia menggunakan dress berwarna marron dan surai indigonya yang panjang terkepang rapih.

"Sasuke _-kun_ …" ia mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menghela nafasnya tanpa membalas sama sekali pelukkannya

"Hai… Hinata." Ujarnya, ia melangkah menjauh dari sana dan meletakkan botol anggur itu keatas meja.

"Ah… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Gadis Hyuga itu memainkan kedua jemari telunjuknya Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"tidak apa-apa, duduklah aku akan panggil yang lainnya. Ibuku ada di dapur sedang membuat makanan penutup. Kau bisa membantunya kalau kau mau." Setelah berkata demikian bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah keluar dari ruang makan keluarga Uchiha yang mampu menampung sekitar dua puluh orang itu untuk memanggil anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya.

"Masih sama, kau masih membuat jarak." Lirih gadis indigo itu, ia hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung tegap Sasuke yang perlahan melangkah menjauh.

" _Otou-san_ …" Fugaku menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan putra sulungnya dan Naruto saat Sasuke muncul dari balik tembok pembatas ruang makan dan ruang keluarga kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memberi isyarat untuk mendekat kearah nya.

"duduklah dulu disini, Sasuke." Ujarnya, Sasuke mendekat tapi ia tidak duduk seperti yang diminta oleh ayahnya

"nanti saja mengobrolnya, makan malamnya sudah siap." Ujarnya, Fugaku mengangguk paham lalu mengajak Itachi dan Menantunya itu untuk ikut makan malam bersama dengannya dan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Hinata datang kan?" Itachi berbisik mencoba menggoda adiknya

" _Aniki!_ Diam, itu tidak lucu sama sekali!" ujarnya, Itachi tergelak sementara Fugaku hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah putra sulungnya

"dia sepertinya menyukaimu." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan sekali lagi,

"Aku tidak berfikiran untuk memiliki kekasih dalam waktu dekat. Terimakasih. Lagi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku." Ujarnya,

"Yah, Teme orang bilang persahabatan yang seperti itu akan berakhir dengan hubungan percintaan." Ujar Naruto, Sasuke meninju pelan bahu tegap sahabatnya

"Dia bukan tipe ku." Ujarnya, Baik Itachi maupun Naruto tergelak bersama mendengar penuturan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hinata sudah duduk disebelah ibunya, Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah ayah dan kakaknya saat makan malam di mulai. Tak ada percakapan penting, hanya ada percakapan ringan selama makan malam. Fugaku banyak menanyakan hal-hal sepele tentang kehidupannya di Jerman dan persiapannya untuk kembali kuliah di Jepang. Sasuke tak mengalami kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, hanya saja sesekali bayangan gadis merah jambu di café yang ia ambil gambarnya secara diam-diam itu kembali menghantuinya. Ia tahu ini konyol, tetapi kenapa ia merasa kalau ia mungkin akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu tak lama lagi. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan sekali lagi kembali memotong steaknya, semetara itu di sisi lain meja Hinata diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik bungsu Uchiha yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang, apa ia sudah memiliki kekasih di Jerman? Kenapa ia begitu dingin dengannya?

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan meneguk anggur merahnya. Fikiran aneh-aneh tentang kemungkinan Sasuke memiliki kekasih di Jerman membuat hatinya tidak tenang, ia tidak terima jika itu terjadi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Sasuke adalah miliknya. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mendapatkan pria itu selain dirinya. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah.

 **TBC. Udah lama banget mikirin konsep untuk prequel fict Stronger. Awalnya aku mau bikin pas mereka udah mau lulus dan udah pacaran, tapi ga seru rasanya kalo ga nyeritain seluruhnya dari awal. Gimana Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta sama Sakura dan kayak gimana solidnya persahabatan Hinata dan Sakura. Di fict ini juga sudah menjawab siapa sih ibu dari Boruto di akhir epilog Fict stronger. Yups, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Shion sebagai pasangan Naruto mereka cute banget wkwkkw.**

 **Dan dan dan menjawab satu pertanyaan lagi tentang seorang anak bernama Kenichi di epilog yang jadi pacarnya Meiko, dia itu bukan anak siapa-siapa wkkwkw maksud saya dia hanya temen sekolah Meiko yang ga aka terlalu saya bahas dalam cerita.**

 **So, ini dia prequelnya, saya harap semua pembaca setia stronger puas dengan chapter awalnya. Trims. Selalu saya menunggu kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Mind to RNR minna?**

 **Aphrodite girl 13**


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, aba, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 **Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, typo dan miss typo seperti biasa masih menolak untuk meninggalkan saya. DLDR**

 _ **Todai University, Tokyo Japan**_

Dengan anggun gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu itu memarkirkan mobilnya diantara mobil-mobil mahasiswa todai yang lainnya. Ia membenahi letak bowl capnya sekali lagi dan memastikan shall rajutan ibunya melingkar dengan benar di sekitar lehernya sebelum meraih sketch book dan tas tangannya lalu keluar dari mobil VW kodok tua berwarna kuning kenari miliknya itu.

Alas sepatu ankle boot miliknya menginjak lapangan parkir yang tertutup salju. Ia berpindah pelan-pelan lalu menutup pintu mobilnya lalu melangkah dengan hati-hati meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, ia hanya berharap kalau hari ini hujan salju tidak akan lebat dan menghambat kegiatannya hari ini. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja dan musim dingin bukanlah sahabat baik bagi mobil tua miliknya. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan terus melangkah menaiki undakan demi undakan yang ada didepannya, undakan-undakan yang akan membawanya ke pintu masuk gedung fakultas dan memulai harinya hari ini.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua berhenti di depan gedung fakultas design. Seorang pria bersurai raven dan seorang wanita bersurai indigo keluar dari dalam mobil itu bersamaan. Sasuke menekan tombol kunci otomatis pada kunci mobilnya lalu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, kalau bukan karena gadis itu minta di jemput pagi ini dan ibunya berpesan untuk mengantarnya sampai kedalam gedung fakultas ia pasti enggan untuk berlama-lama di sini.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" suara baritone itu terdengar menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata

"Ayahku pasti mengirim mata-matanya lagi Sasuke _-kun_ , aku sudah tidak pulang kerumahnya selama dua hari ini dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan _okaa-san_." Ujarnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menjadi anak broken home memang bukan status yang cocok untuk gadis indigo yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya itu,

"Hinata, bagaimanapun juga paman Hiazhi adalah ayahmu. kau harus bicarakan ini dengannya baik-baik dan cobalah mencari jalan keluar. Kau bilang kau hanya ingin membantu teman mu kan?" ujarnya, Hinata memutar kedua bola mata lavendernya

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Ayahku bukan tipe seorang ayah yang bisa di jadikan panutan seperti ayahmu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat, mereka sudah ada dilobby fakultas design,

"Kita sudah di Lobby, sesuai perjanjian aku akan pergi sekarang, aku ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi." Ujarnya sambil melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya,

"hm.. tidak apa-apa lagi pula sudah ada temanku di sana." Ujar gadis indigo itu, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengikuti arah kemana jari Hinata menunjuk,

"Sakura!" Gadis itu, gadis merah jambu itu menoleh saat Hinata memanggil namanya, Sasuke tersentak dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali secara tak sadar. Dia tidak bermimpi. Dan gadis yang di panggil Hinata dan sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka sekarang adalah gadis yang sama. Gadis yang ia lihat di café dan secara tidak sengaja tertangkap lensa kameranya waktu itu.

"Hinata." Mereka berdua berpelukkan seperti kawan lama yang sangat akrab, ketika melepaskan pelukannya secara reflek gadis merah jambu itu mengarahkan sepasang iris emerald green miliknya dan memandang Sasuke yang sialnya masih membeku di tempat dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah… dia temanku. Ingat orang yang ingin ku kenalkan dan pesta selamat datang yang akan ku gelar hari ini di bar milik Chouji _-senpai_?" gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan menepuk dahinya,

"Aku ingat, ah… apa kabar? Aku Haruno Sakura." ia tersenyum kearahnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ujarnya, akhirnya dua kata itu bisa terlontar dengan sempurna dari bibirnya dan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Nah, Sasuke _-kun_ kau tadi bilang kalau ada kelas sebentar lagi kan? Kau bisa pergi. Sakura sudah bersama ku jadi tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan jabatan tanganya dengan Sakura tapi sepasang onyx miliknya masih enggan untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang emerald green milik gadis merah jambu di hadapannya itu.

"Hn. Aku pergi sekarang. Jam berapa pestanya nanti malam?"

"Jam delapan malam tepat. Aku sudah membooking barnya jadi hanya akan ada kita dan beberapa temanmu termasuk Naruto _-senpai_ dan beberapa teman-teman ku juga. Neji _-nii_ dan Tenten _-nee_ akan hadir juga." Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Sasuke lalu bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah keluar dari gedung fakultas design meninggalkan kedua gadis berbeda warna surai itu sendirian.

"Nah, Sakura kalau aku tidak salah ingat hari ini kau ada kelas Kurenai _-sensei_." Sakura menepuk kening dan mengumpat kesal saat menyadari itu.

"Dia bisa membununhku kalau aku terlambat. Ayo Hinata, kau ada kelas juga bukan pagi ini?" gadis indigo itu menggeleng

"tapi aku akan ada di studio design untu mengerjakan tugas design interior pagi ini." Sakura mendesah kecewa

"Beri tahu aku kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, atau kalau gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu mengganggumu lagi hari ini. Mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk,

"Baiklah aku duluan." Ujarnya, Hinata mengehela nafasnya lalu melambai kearah Sakura sebelum meninggalkan lobby fakultas dan naik kelantai empat menggunakan lift.

 _ **Architecture building, Todai, Tokyo Japan**_

Professor Yamato tengah asik menekan remote control otomantis yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggaman tangannya dan gambar rancangan bangunan ikut berganti setiap kali ia menekan tobolnya. Naruto, pria pirang dan putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu masih asik mencatat dan memperhatikan kedepan tepat dimana podium kecil tempat sang professor itu berdiri dan menjelaskan kepada dua puluh mahasiswa yang mengikuti kuliahnya pagi ini. Sementara Sasuke Uchiha, ia masih asik duduk di sudut ruangan, sebuah buku sketch berukuran A5 masih terbuka dan tangan kanannya sibuk menggambar bidang tak beraturan yang seharusnya sudah berbentuk gambaran kasar sebuah bangunan yang ada di dalam benaknya. Gadis pink itu berhasil mengacaukan fikirannya. Naruto menoleh kesamping tepat saat sang professor memberi mereka waktu untuk istirahat selama lima belas menit, putra tunggal pasangan Namikaze itu berniat mengajak sahabatnya ke kedai kopi di lantai satu gedung fakultas Arsitektur hari ini tapi ia justru di buat heran saat melihat Sasuke yang masih asih menggambar hal tak beraturan diatas lembaran Sketch booknya.

"Bukannya gambar itu seharusnya sudah menjadi sebuah bangunan seperti biasanya, eh Sasuke?" Bungsu Uchiha itu tersentak kaget lalu memandang kertas tak berdosa dihadapannya dengan sedikit kesal lalu merobeknya.

"Aku tahu. Isi kepalaku rasanya berantakan saat bertemu dengan dia hari ini." Ujarnya, Pria itu memasukkan buku dan alat gambarnya kedalam tas ranselnya lalu meraih tabung berisi kertas gambar miliknya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Setelah ini apa professor Yamato lagi yang mengajar?" Naruto menggeleng lalu membuka ipadnya, mengecek jadwal berikutnya

"bukan dia, tapi asistennya. Kenapa?" tanya pria pirang itu.

"Aku ingin keluar, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya,

"Makan siang? Kita akan ada kelas lagi sekitar jam empat sore hari ini." Ujar Naruto

"kita bisa kembali sebelum jam empat. Kita ke apartement mu saja, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk, ia ikut merapihkan alat gambar dan buku sketsanya lalu meraih tabung gambarnya sebelum keluar.

 _ **Design Departement, Todai, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu duduk di barisan paling depan ruang auditorium gedung fakultas design dan mendengarkan kuliah umum yang di berika Hana Uchiha hari ini. Gadis itu duduk dengan santai dan fokus memperhatikan bos sekaligus designer idolanya itu berbicara selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Mencatat apa yang perlu ia catat dan bertanya jika ia perlu bertanya dan bersyukurnya ia karena Hana memiliki kepribadian yang luar biasa ramah dan tidak ragu untuk membagi ilmunya dengan mahasiswa lainnya jadi ia bisa mendapat ilmu tambahan dari designer ternama itu.

"Jadi, kira-kira itu adalah inti dari kuliah umum hari ini. Apakah masih ada pertanyaan yang lainnya?" Suara lembut Hana mengalun lembut melalui microfone yang ia gunakan. Sementara suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruang auditorium yang di isi kurang lebih enam ratus mahasiswa dari jurusan fashion design.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika tidak ada yang bertanya lagi maka kuliah kita sampai disini. Selamat pagi dan terimakasih." Suara tepuk tangan meriah bergemuruh saat istri dari Itachi Uchiha itu menutup sesi kuliah umumnya dan satu persatu mahasiswa meninggalkan ruangan auditorium itu menyisahkan Sakura dan Hana.

"Sakura?" gadis itu baru akan melangkah pergi saat Hana memanggilnya.

"Ya, Hana _-sama_." Ujarnya, Hana tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Panggil Hana _-senpai_ saja. Aku lebih suka di panggil begitu. Hari ini tolong gantikan aku untuk mengatur gaya berpakaian ibu mertuaku. Dia akan menghadiri acara amal hari ini, dia sebenarnya memintaku tapi aku ada keperluan mendadak untuk Tokyo Fashion Week minggu ini. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Sakura terbelalak tak percaya, ia tahu benar siapa klien pertamanya.

"Tapi saya masih pegawai baru dan beliau adalah Mikoto Uchiha, bagaimana jika saya justru mengacaukan semuanya?" Hana tertawa pelan,

"kalau aku menunjukmu itu berarti aku percaya kepada kemampuanmu. Jam satu tepat. Kau tidak ada kelas setelah ini bukan?" Sakura mengangguk

"Bagus, Mikoto _-kaasan_ akan tiba di boutique jam satu tepat. Tolong jangan terlambat acara amalnya di mulai jam 7 malam dan kau hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk membantunya." Sakura mengangguk

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang juga. Tokyo dan musim dingin bukan kombinasi yang sempurnya." Hana tertawa,

"Lakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya ya." Sakura mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Hana sendirian di ruang auditorium itu.

 _ **Area parkir Todai**_

Sakura berani bersumpah demi _Kami-sama_ ia sudah membawa semprotan pencair esnya tadi, tapi kemana perginya botol kecil itu sih? Ia kembali meruntukki kebodohannya saat botol kecil itu tidak ada didalam tas tangannya. Ia menendang lapisan salju yang menutupi jalanan beraspal lapangan parkir Todai dengan kesal, dan nyaris tergelincir karena kecerobohannya itu. untungnya seseorang menahan berat tubuhnya dari belakang dan menangkapnya agar ia tidak terjatuh tersungkur di atas tumpukan-tumpukan salju dingin itu.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati." Sakura dengan cepat menoleh begitu menyadari suara baritone yang rasanya tidak begitu asing baginya.

"Sa…Sasuke _-san_." Pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar kepadanya, tapi ia tahu sepasang iris onyx itu tengah berusaha berbicara padanya.

"hn. Kau mencari sesuatu?" Sakura mengangguk

"Ano, Aku sepertinya meninggalkan cairan pencair es ku dirumah dan lubang kunci sialan ini membeku lagi." Sakura menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?" Tanya pria itu lagi, Sakura bersandar kepada mobil VW kodok kuning kenarinya itu dan mengangguk pelan,

"Ini hari pertamaku bekerja dan Hana _-sama_ memintaku untuk menata gaya berpakaian Mikoto _-sama_ hari ini." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nama ibu dan kakak iparnya di sebut

"Kau bekerja di boutique kakak iparku?" Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Benar. Nama belakang pria ini adalah Uchiha dan sudah pasti dia adalah adik ipar bosnya. Dasar bodoh.

"Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu. aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama bekerja dan membuat Hana _-sama_ dan Mikoto _-sama_ kurang nyaman dan merugikan mereka." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, atau setidaknya seperti itu yang Sakura lihat sekilas saat ini.

"Aku dan Naruto akan pergi makan siang di luar," Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sebentar

"Jam berapa kau punya janji dengan ibuku?" ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Jam satu tepat?" Sasuke menggerutu dan berdecak kesal, ia merogoh saku celana jeans mahalnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gadget keluaran terbaru milik Aple dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

" _Okaa-san_ , apa Hana _-nee_ sudah memberi tahu mu kalau ia akan mengirim seorang stylist baru untuk menggantikannya hari ini?" Sasuke diam sebentar dan melirik Sakura sesekali sambil mendengarkan ibunya berbicara

"Aku tahu. Undur pertemuannya setengah jam. Stylist yang di kirim Hana _-nee_ adalah juniorku, kami berencana makan diluar bersama teman-teman yang lainnya baru nanti aku akan mengantarnya ke boutique." Ujarnya, kali ini Sakura melihat bungsu Uchiha itu memutar sepasang iris onyxnya.

"Tidak _Okaa-san_ tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal itu. lubang kunci mobil antiknya membeku dan gadis ini lupa membawa semprotan pencair esnya. Aku hanya berusaha membantu, lagipula kami pergi dengan Naruto dan Shion, jadi jangan khawatir." Sakura memandang cemas pria Uchiha dihadapannya yang kini meliriknya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di boutique _kaa-san_." Ujar pria itu akhirnya sebelum ia mengakhiri panggilan.

"Mobil ku masih muat untuk satu orang lagi. Ayo ikut, aku akan makan siang dengan Naruto dan Shion lalu aku akan mengantarmu ke boutique sebelum berangkat kembali ke kampus jam tiga sore ini." Sakura tersenyum minta maaf

"Aku bisa naik taksi. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya." Sasuke menghela nafasnya mendengar penolakkan wanita merah jambu itu.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk berteman dengan mu jadi, aku tidak menerima penolakkan." Ujarnya lalu pria itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya melewati jejeran mobil-mobil mewah di parkiran universitas ternama itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah kursi pengemudi dan meminta Naruto pindah ke kursi belakang bersama Shion sementara ia meminta Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya sebelum ia sendiri masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya dan mengemudikannya meninggalkan are kampus. Sementara itu dari kejauhan seorang gadis bersurai indigo mengamati mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di jelaskan. Hinata. Gadis itu memandang kosong mobil milik Sasuke yang sudah melewati gerbang utama kompleks universitas Tokyo itu dan tersenyum miris, Sasuke tidak pernah memaksanya sampai seperti itu hanya untuk membuatnya setuju pergi dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. tapi, yang ia lihat kali ini berbeda. Gadis merah jambu yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya itu bisa membuat Sasuke merubah sikapnya. Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan. Sakura sahabatnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan fikiran buruk apapun tentang Sakura meracuni fikirannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Hinata memakai bowl cap miliknya sebelum melangkah keluar gedung fakultas ke lapangan parkir lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia akan mengunjungi ibunya, ibunya itu sudah berjanji akan mengajarinya untuk membuat cake coklat yang akan ia bawa saat pesta selamat datang nanti malam.

 _ **H &G boutique, Tokyo Japan**_

Shion dan Naruto sudah melangkah keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam boutique itu terlebih dahulu sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka. Shion bilang ia sekalian akan membeli gaun baru, Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir kekasih Naruto Namikaze itu. Yah, sebenarnya ia sedikit mengerti, ketika perusahaan ayahnya masih berjaya dan ayahnya masih hidup gaya hidupnya tak jauh berbeda dari mereka, tapi semuanya berubah. Tepat setelah ayahnya tertipu triliunan Yen dan meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu ikut melangkah masuk kedalam boutique mewah dan ternama milik Hana Uchiha itu. Gadis cantik itu meletakkan tas dan perlengkapan kuliahnya di meja kerja miliknya setelah bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai disana sebelum membawa katalog design milik Hana dan melangkah menemui Mikoto yang sudah menunggunya di dalam ruangan bosnya itu.

Sasuke sudah ada disana, bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat seperti anak berusia empat tahun jika sedang bersama ibunya, Sakura tersenyum melihat pria itu tengah tiduran di sofa letter u yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menjadikan paha sang bunda sebagai bantalan yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Hm… selamat siang." Sakura membuka suara, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa sementara Mikoto berdiri dan tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut oleh Mikoto saat itu juga.

"Mikoto Uchiha. Kau tidak perlu setegang itu, nak. Aku tidak semengerikan yang media beritakan." Sakura tersenyum mendengar gurauan Mikoto.

"Sasuke kau masih ada kelas setelah ini?" tanya Mikoto, putra bungsunya itu melirik jam tangan mahal miliknya lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berdiri dari sofa letter u tempatnya berbaring tadi.

"hn. Aku sudah hampir terlambat." Ia menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan kecupan di kedua pipinya

"Aku pergi dulu _Okaa-san_ , Sakura pastikan kau datang di pesta nanti malam, Hinata sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan semuanya." Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya

"Pesta itu di buat untukmu." Sasuke memandang gadis itu sebentar

"Karena itu aku Ingin kau datang, sampai jumpa nanti. Kau perlu ku jemput?" Sakura menggeleng pelan

"Aku bawa mobil…" ia terdiam sesaat dan menepuk dahinya. Pencair salju sialan.

"Mobil mu ada di todai dan lubang kuncinya membeku, kalau aku tidak salah ingat kau tidak membawa cairan pencair esmu." Itu dia, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya hari ini,

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban wanita itu,

"Aku jemput jam enam. Sampai jumpa nanti, _kaa-san_ aku pergi dulu." Mikoto hanya membalas lambayan tangan putranya dan tersenyum penuh arti membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" Mikoto menghentikan senyumannya,

" _well,_ kau bisa membanggilko _basan,_ atau Mikoto saja. Tidak perlu terlalu formal Sakura." Ujarnya Sakura tersenyum, gadis itu mengikuti Mikoto duduk di di sofa panjang letter u di tengah ruangan

"jadi, aku sempat berfikir kalau putra bungsuku itu adalah seorang gay. Dia tidak pernah membawa teman perempuan kerumah sama sekali atau menunjukkan ciri-ciri dia tertarik pada seorang gadis, tapi hari ini rasanya aku salah. Kau. Dia hanya melakukan itu semua padamu." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya

"Mikoto _-basan_ aku hanya berteman dengan putramu dan aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, lagi pula dia sangat dekat dengan Hinata jadi, sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya melakukan hal seperti itu untukku." Mikoto memandang Sakura sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut

"Sakura, aku mengenal kedua putraku lebih baik dari pada orang lain." Ia menyesap teh twinning English nya lalu melirik jam tangan mewahnya

"kita mulai saja sekarang waktuku tidak banyak." Sakura mengangguk dan memulai pekerjaannya, ia hanya berharap Mikoto menyukai setiap pakaian yang ia pilih untuknya dan Hana tidak akan menendang pantatnya keluar pada hari pertamanya bekerja.

 _ **D'stello bar**_

Hinata sibuk mengarahkan para pekerja EO untuk mendekor tempat itu agar sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia sudah menyewa bar mahal milik Chouji ini untuk semalam suntuk. Ia melangkah kearah jejeran botol botol anggur dan memeriksanya. Memastikan sekali lagi kalau yang ia pesan adalah anggur terbaik dan merupakan favorite Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia meruntukki kemana perginya Sakura. Gadis itu seharusnya sudah tiba pukul lima sore hari ini untuk membantunya menyiapkan segalanya, tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam enam dan gadis merah jambu itu belum juga datang. Hinata menyentak kasar sepatu hak tingginya dan duduk di atas kursi bar, Sai ada disana.

"berikan aku segelas vodka." Ujar gadis indigo itu

" _Well_ , Hinata ini masih terlalu sore untuk mabuk." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya saja

" _senpai,_ aku hanya minum satu gelas bukan satu botol." Pria bersurai Eboni itu menghela nafasnya lalu menyodorkan satu gelas vodka kepada gadis indigo itu.

"jam berapa pestanya mulai?" tanya Sai, Hinata memandangnya

"Bukannya kau seharusnya tau kapan pestanya mulai." Ia meneguk minumannya hingga tandas dan membakar tenggorokkannya,

"Aku keluar sebentar, harus menelfon seseorang." Sai menganguk saat gadis indigo itu melangkah keluar bar.

Hinata menekan tombol panggilan cepat pada layar ponselnya begitu ia ada di depan pintu masuk bar milik Chouji itu. biasanya Sakura tak pernah menunda menjawab panggilan masuk darinya tapi kali ini ia harus menunggu lebih lama dan bahkan harus menelfon dua kali sebelum Sakura mengangkat telfonnya.

 _"Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hana-senpai memintaku menggantikannya untuk menjadi stylish Mikoto-basan hari ini."_ Hinata menghela nafasnya,

"Baiklah Sakura, tapi kau bisa datang hari ini bukan?" tanya gadis itu,

 _"ya, tentu saja. Aku akan datang jam enam tepat. Jam berapa pestanya di mulai… oh… tolong yang ini juga, kalau bisa temukan yang berwarna peach. Terimakasih kate. Maaf Hinata, aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu jadi, jam berapa pestanya."_ Hinata memutar bola matanya

"Jam delapan tapi kau butuh setidaknya lebih dari dua jam untuk sampai di bar ini." Ujarnya,

 _"aku tahu, aku harus tutup telfonnya."_ Ujar Sakura sebelum memutus sambungan telfonnya. Hinata memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafasnya, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura untuk ini. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menghidupi ibunya dan membayar cicilan apartement barunya jadi, ia tak bisa memaksakan Sakura untuk mengikuti kehendak egoisnya. Hinata terkejut saat Neji dan Tenten datang dari arah berlawanan, Tenten membawa kotak karton persegi berwarna putih di tangannya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau melupakan yang satu ini, _young lady_. Ibumu mengirimnya ke rumah kami." Hinata menepuk keningnya.

" _Kami-sama_! Terimakasih _Nee-chan_." Ia mengambil alih kotak itu dari tangan tenten.

"ayo masuk kedalam sebentar lagi pestanya mulai." Ujarnya lalu menuntun mereka masuk kedalam bar mewah itu.

 _ **H &G boutique **_

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah hampir setengah jam. Dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa seorang gadis memerlukan waktu lama hanya untuk hadir dalam sebuah pesta di bar. Ia sudah siap disana dengan kemeja berwarna gelap dan vest abu-abu miliknya, menunggu di ruang tunggu boutique milik kakak iparnya bersama Itachi. Sakura sudah akan ikut dengannya kalau saja Hana tidak datang dan menahannya dengan alasan dia butuh 'gaun pesta', demi _Kami-sama_ ia tidak paham apa yang ada di dalam benak istri dari kakaknya itu.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" Ia melirik itachi yang sudah menuangkan red wine untuk kedua kalinya kedalam gelasnya

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku baru mengenalnya hari ini." Itachi bersandar dan menyodorkan gelas wine yang lain kepada adiknya

"kalau begitu kau sedang berusaha untuk mengajaknya kencan." Sasuke memutar bola matanya,

" _nii-san_ jangan memulai perdebatan lagi." Itachi tertawa

"Sasuke, seluruh keluarga besar kita bahkan mengira kau seorang gay. Jadi patahkan saja pandangan itu, lagi pula Sakura gadis yang cantik dan cerdas. Dia pantas menjadi salah satu wanita Uchiha yang baru." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"hentikan omong kosong mu. Yang benar saja." Ia meletakkan gelas wine nya dan berdiri Saat Hana membawa masuk Sakura kedalam ruangan.

"bagaimana?" Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan mini gown beraksen ombre hijau toska dan keemasan yang melekat mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, surai merah jambunya di tata ala wind blow dan tanpa makeup yang berlebihan ia pasti akan terlihat menonjol malam ini.

"Sasuke kita hampir terlambat." Pria itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ia meletakkan gelas winenya lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya.

"Sasuke, pastikan kau membawanya pulang kerumah ibunya dan bukan ke apartementmu alam ini." Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Itachi tepat sebelum ia masuk kebangku pengemudi sementara ayah dari seorang bayi mungil bernama Meiko itu tergelak melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Otaknya terkadang hanya separuhnya saja yang berfungsi." Sakura tertawa

"Dia pria yang menyenangkan, aku tahu _one night stand_ bisa terjadi kapan saja." Sasuke tertawa rendah

"Kau mengharapkan itu terjadi?" Sakura tediam salah tingkah

"Bu…bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya… yah, biasanya kan hal seperti itu yang terjadi kalau kau sedang mabuk. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu bagaimana kau bisa berfikir kalau aku akan melakukan _one night stand_ dengan mu." Sasuke tersenyum

"aku tidak bilang kau akan melakukannya dengan mu. Lagi pula bisa saja aku bukan pria baik-baik." ujar Sasuke

"Seperti apa? Pembunuh berantai?" Sasuke tergelak

"Apa kau sering menonton serial CSI atau semacamnya?" Sakura hanya tersenyum malu,

"Tidak Sakura, aku bukan seorang pembunuh berantai. Aku laki-laki baik-baik dari keluarga terhormat, hanya saja alkohol terkadang bisa merubah lelaki terhormat menjadi bajingan sialan." Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"dan aku percaya itu." ujarnya, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan anggun di sebelah mobil-mobil mewah teman-temannya lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam mobilnya, baru saja ia akan membuka mobiln ya Sasuke sudah memberinya tanda dan berjalan memutari mobil sport mewahnya sebelum membuka pintu penumpang untuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kau tumbuh sebagai seorang gentlemen." Ujar Sakura, Pria itu tertawa dan menawarkan lengannya, Sakura menautkan lengannya kepada Sasuke

"Percayalah Sakura, ibuku benar-benar membesarkan putra-putranya sebagai pria-pria terhormat." Sakura tersenyum,

"Aku percaya." Mereka melangkah masuk, seorang pelayan bar berpakaian minim membantu mereka melepas mantel musim dingin mereka dan menyimpannya sebelum mereka melangkah masuk kedalam bar.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke masuk pada awalnya memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya tetapi saat melihat siapa yang datang bersamanya, senyuman itu seakan lenyap dari wajanya. Gadis indigo itu berbalik dan memeluk Shion saat ia dan Naruto juga tiba dari pintu masuk yang lain.

"Itu dia Sasuke, _Teme!_ " pria pirang itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini tengah membaur dengan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya

"Kau tidak mau kesana?" suara lembut shion menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"aku akan kesana, tapi harus mengurus kuenya." Ujarnya, Shion tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Ujarnya, gadis pirang itu ikut pergi menyusul kekasihnya. Sementara Hinata berbalik dan menyiapkan kue coklat buatannya. Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura, karena ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, sudah cukup membuktikan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu meletakkan kuenya di tengah-tengah ruangan dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin semuanya berkumpul disini." Seluruh teman-temannya datang menghampiri nya saat ia membuka suara

"Aku dan Naruto _-senpai_ sudah menyiapkan pesta ini untuk menyambuk kedatangan Sasuke _-kun_. Dan dia sudah disini sekarang, kembali bersama kita lagi dan akan menyelesaikan studynya di Todai bersama kita. Dia berarti lebih dari seorang sahabat bagiku." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat saat suara gaduh di timbulkan oleh teman-temannya, katakan Hinata kau pasti bisa. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk itu, tapi saat sepasang iris lavendernya bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke, mendadak keberanian itu hilang begitu saja.

"Dia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku. Kami tumbuh bersama, dia banyak mengajariku banyak hal dan melindungiku. Dia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku, jadi saat paman Fugaku mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali, aku langsung menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan ini. Aku harap kau menyukainya Sasuke _-kun_." Bungsu Uchiha itu dan mengatakan terimakasih padanya sambil mengangkat gelas winenya, Sasuke memotong kue buatan Hinata itu lalu setelah membagikan semua kue itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya ia memerintahkan DJ untuk memutar musiknya dan mulai menghilang diantara kerumunan lantai dansa. Tak hanya dia, Sakura bahkan sudah takada di sekitar Hinata. Gadis Indigo itu memandang potongan pertama yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia tidak menginginkan kue ini, ia menginginkan hati pria Uchiha itu.

 _ **TBC. Telat banget updatenya, maafkan saya. Huhuhu…. Kemarin sibuk sama praktek dan tugas yang gak ada abisnya, untungnya udah mau libur natal. Hehehehe jadi bisa curi-curi waktu. Saya harap kalian suka, dan maaf untuk fanfict regret yang saya hapus, saya rasa udah stuck total sama fict itu, tapi fict ini akan tetap lanjut. Dan mungkin aka nada fict baru juga nanti, mohon di tunggu.**_

 _ **Aphrodite girl 13**_


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **D'stello Bar, Tokyo Japan**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tapi sekumpulan anak muda itu belum beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Itachi dan Hana harus pamit dua jam yang lalu karena mereka harus memastikan Meiko sudah tidur sementara, Tenten dan Neji masih berada disana dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Sakura menyesap gelas kedua untuk tequila sunrise miliknya dan sesekali tertawa saat mendengar Naruto membongkar aib memalukan milik bungsu Uchiha yang kini tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"waktu itu kami sedang berlibur ke Hawaii. Keluarga kami selalu merencanakan liburan bersama dan saat libur musim panas tiba kami memutuskan untuk pergi kesana." Naruto menahan tawa gelinya saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Naruto hanya membalas tatapan mematikan Sasuke dengan kerlingan jenakanya dan tidak menghiraukan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Ayah dan ibu kami juga Itachi _-nii_ sudah siap untuk makan malam, aku juga sama. Tapi Sasuke menolak untuk pergi, jadi kami pergi tanpa dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tapi setelanya saat kami kembali dua jam kemudian, Sasuke sedang berada di koridor hotel hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya." Semua orang tertawa,

"Saat itu kalian masih anak-anak?" Sakura refleks bertanya, suara tawanya yang indah mengalun, tanpa disadari bungsu Uchiha yang duduk disebelahnya itu ikut tertawa dan tanpa di duga membuka suara

"tidak. Itu liburan musim panas sebelum masuk SMA." Kali ini gelak tawa berasal dari segala sudut meja melingkar tempat mereka berkumpul,

"Sasuke _-san_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu percaya diri untuk berkeliaran hanya menggunakan pakaian dalammu." Sakura kembali menyesap minumannya, Sasuke tersenyum kecut dan ikut meminum Vodkanya

"Terimakasih banyak Sakura. Kau membantu sekali." Ia menggerutu sebelum mencomot sebuah nachos dan memakannya. Sakura berpaling dan kembali berbincang dengan yang lainnya sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan menginterubsi kegiatannya. Gadis merah jambu itu mengambil ponselnya dan meminta izin keluar sebentar meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya keluar bar dan mengangkat telfonnya.

 _"Okaa-san_ …" ujarnya,

 _"Sakura, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau akan pulang jam berapa? Besok kita harus mulai mengepak barang-barang sebelum pindah."_ Sakura menepuk dahinya,

"Ah… aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Okaa-san_. Aku akan segera pulang, tolong jangan terlalu khawatir." Ujarnya

 _"Segeralah pulang atau kau bisa meminta temanmu mengantarmu pulang malam ini. Ini sudah hampir dini hari, aku khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya sebentar

" _Okaa-san_ , aku akan baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan terlalu khawatir dan istirahatlah. Aku akan segera pulang setelah ini. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti." Ujar gadis merah jambu itu sebelum menutup telfonya dan kembali kedalam bar.

Saat ia kembali ke meja bundar tempat mereka duduk bersama tadi, Sasuke dan yang lain masih asik membicarakan beberapa hal konyol tentang masa kecil mereka dan kenakalan yang mereka lakukan sebelum duduk di bangku universitas seperti sekarang. Sakura duduk ditempatnya dan menyesap minumannya hingga tandas sebelum meraih tasnya dan berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. Alkohol memang bukan kombinasi yang baik untuknya.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau mau kemana?" Naruto angkat bicara dan memandang heran kearah gadis merah jambu itu,

"Aku harus pulang sekarang , besok pagi-pagi sekali harus mengepack barang-barangku sebelum pindah ke apartement yang baru. Lagi pula ibuku sedang kurang sehat jadi, aku harus pulang duluan." Ujarnya,

"Kau akan pulang naik apa?" gadis itu terdiam sat Sasuke menginterubsinya, benar mobilnya.

"Taksi?" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meraih mantelnya dan mantel milik Sakura lalu menawarkan lengannya,

"Sasuke _-san_. Aku bisa naik taksi." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan, tapi laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu justru melipat tangannya dan memandang lurus kearah irish emerald miliknya,

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Kau pergi bersamaku dan kau fikir aku akan membiarkan mu pulang naik taksi sendirian seperti pria tidak bertanggung jawab di tengah malam begini?" ujar pria itu, tapi Sakura justru masih diam di tempatnya dan orang lain di meja itu masih memperhatikan,

"Sasuke _-kun_ aku bisa meminta supirku mengantar Sakura sampai kerumanya. Lagi pula ini adalah pestamu bukan?" Hinata kini membuka suara dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah, Sasuke merubah arah pandangnya kearah gadis indigo itu sebentar,

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan Hinata? Aku akan mengantarnya. Aku yang memintanya untuk pergi kepesta ini bersama ku hari ini jadi, aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Ayo Sakura. " Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis merah jambu itu Sasuke menuntunnya keluar bar, sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa membeku di tempat duduk mereka.

Sasuke tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada Hinata. Baginya Hinata seperti adik yang selalu harus ia lindungi tapi kali ini berbeda. Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu masuk dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Cepat atau lambat Hinata harus menerima kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Selama ini,bagi Sasuke sosok Hinata tidak lebih daripada seorang teman lama dan adik baginya, ia sudah mencoba memberikan sinyal halus kepada Hinata untuk mundur secara perlahan dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengerti atau bahkan tidak mau mengerti sama sekali. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menegak blue margarita miliknya hingga tandas dan berpaling kepada Shion.

"Kau sebaiknya ku antar pulang juga, bisa-bisa ayahmu membunuhku kalau aku belum mengantarmu pulang juga." Shion mengangguk. Naruto menyampirkan mantelnya ketubuh gadis bersurai pirang yang sudah ia kencani selama dua tahun itu lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Jangan Sedih, Sasuke bilang padaku kau adalah perencana pesta yang hebat, Hinata- _chan_." Ia memberikan pelukan singkat kepada Hinata yang mengantarnya keluar dari bar,

"Aku ketoilet sebentar." Shion menginterubsi dan menyelinap kembali masuk kedalam bar.

"Sasuke menghargai semua yang kau lakukan hari ini. Jangan tersinggung dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi atau sikapnya. Kau tahu Uchiha yang satu itu kan? Aku akan menendang patatnya untuk mu besok pagi. Lagi pula, menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan datang kepadamu bukanlah hal yang baik Hinata.

Saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu kepada seorang gadis. Kau tahu kan, aku dan Itachi _-nii_ sama-sama mengira kalau dia itu gay, tapi ternyata sepertinya kami salah." Naruto tertawa geli sendiri mengingat leluconnya dan Itachi,

"Pergilah berkencan, aku yakin banyak pria di _Todai_ yang lebih baik dari pantat ayam yang satu itu. kau tahu, seseorang yang tidak akan bersikap sedingin itu atau membuatmu menunggu. Sebentar lagi yang lain akan pulang, aku juga harus mengantar Shion pulang kerumahnya. Jadi, hati-hati dalam mengemudi dan jangan minum terlalu banyak." Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan.

"Terimakasih _senpai_ , tapi sebetulnya aku tidak sedang menunggu siapapun." Ujarnya, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia melihat Shion sudah berjalan kembali mendekat kearah mereka

"Kau yang tahu dirimu lebih baik, Hinata. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Dewasalah dan terima semua yang ada. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk mencintaimu." Shion sudah kembali, gadis pirang itu memandnag Naruto dan Hinata bergantian,

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum,

"Bukan apa-apa, Naruto _-senpai_ hanya takut ayahmu akan menyambut kalian dengan senapan di tangannya." Shion tertawa, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan memberikan pelukan kepada gadis indigo itu,

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak dan hati-hati dalam mengemudi. Shion, ayo!" ia sempat mengacak-acak pelan surai indigo Hinata sebelum meraih tangan Shion dan keluar dari bar tempat mereka berpesta.

Hinata menunduk dan menatap ujung stiletto miliknya. Apa yang Sakura miliki dan ia tidak miliki? Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali masuk kedalam bar dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain yang pastinya sudah siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _ **Sakura's apartement, Tokyo**_

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil sport mewahnya didepan gedung apartement sederhana tempat tinggal Sakura. Ia turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis merah jambu itu dan membantunya keluar. Sakura sudah setengah tidur saat mereka tiba di apartementnya itu dan nyaris terhuyung jatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Ayo." Ujar pria itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Kau bahkan hampir jatuh terjerembab saat turun dari mobil. Kau mau berjalan atau perlu ku gendong ?" wajah gadis Haruno itu memerah.

"Sasuke _-san_! Kau benar-benar tidak perlu mengantarku sampai kedepan apartementku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke memandang Sakura sesaat, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau masuk kedalam elevator." Ujarnya, Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, Sasuke _-san_. Aku bukan anak-anak." Ujarnya, Sasuke hanya memandangnya dan menunjuk elevator dengan wajah tampannya yang angkuh.

"Ini sudah hampir setengah dua malam Sakura. Masuklah, kau bilang kau harus membatu ibumu untuk mempacking seluruh barang-barang kalian sebelum pindah hari minggu besok kan?" Sakura menepuk dahinya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk semuanya hari ini. Aku baru mengenalmu hari ini, tapi kau benar-benar orang yang baik. terimakasih banyak." Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan sesekali menoleh kebelakang menatap Sasuke.

"Gunakan matamu dengan benar saat kau sedang berjalan, Nona Haruno." Ujarnya, Sakura hanya tergelak lalu masuk kedalam loby apartementnya, baru setelah itu menghilang diantara pintu elevator yang tertutup. Sasuke memegang dada sebelah kirinya, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat dari biasanya , ia tersenyum sendiri dan meruntuki kekonyolannya hari ini sebelum kembali mengemudikan mobilnya kearah mansion Uchiha.

 _ **Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo**_

Ponselnya berdering saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan mandi air panasnya, Hana masih belum kembali dari kamar Meiko putri kecil mereka. Itachi meletakkan handuknya diatas jemuran di depan pintu kamar mandinya dan meraih ponselnya, menggeser tombol hijau dilayarnya sebelum menempelkannya di telinganya.

" _Selamat malam, Itachi_." Suara seorang wanita berbicara dengan Bahasa perancis yang cukup fasih terdengar menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Guilliana." Balas Itachi,

 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan kau dan Hana akan kembali ke paris."_ Itachi memasang headset Bluetooth nya melangkah masuk kedalam _walk in closet_ miliknya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama

"aku tidak tahu, ada apa?" balas sulung Uchiha itu dengan Bahasa prancis yang tak kalah fasih

 _"ada yang harus aku diskusikan denganmu. Bill, sudah memastikan kau adalah pemenang tender grand hotel di paris, suamiku bilang ia perlu membahas proyek ini sesegera mungkin denganmu."_ Itachi tersenyum, ia melangkah keluar _walk in closet_ nya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Hana sudah kembali, wanita itu tengah duduk di meja riasnya dan sibuk menyisir surai coklatnya.

"aku mengerti, aku akan kembali dalam dua minggu ke Paris. Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Bill." Ujarnya

 _"Akan ku sampaikan. Katakan pada Hana kami harus keluar untuk minum kopi saat ia berkunjung kesini dan aku sudah kirimkan beberapa rancangan baruku untuk acara fashion week di Tokyo bulan depan. Aku berharap bisa mengirim pakaiannya secepat mungkin. Dan sampaikan kepada putrimu kalau aku merindukannya."_ Itachi tergelak,

"Akan kusampaikan Guilliana, terimakasih banyak." Ujarnya sebelum menutup telfon dan memeluk Hana yang sudah meyelinap masuk kedalam selimut mereka dan memeluknya.

"Guilliana Mark?" Itachi mengangguk,

"Teman baik mu itu berhasil meyakinkan suaminya untuk bekerja sama dengan ku. Aku memenangkan tendernya dan akan keparis dua minggu lagi." Hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup suaminya itu

"Selamat sayang, kau benar-benar sudah mewujudkan impian mu." Itachi mengangguk dan engeratkan pelukannya kepada wanita yang sudah memberikannya seorang putri itu.

"Setidaknya aku juga harus menyiapkan Sasuke untuk memimpin perusahan Uchiha." Hana mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku akan membantu kalau di butuhkan. Ngomong-ngomong Itachi _-kun_ … apa menurutmu kalau aku mencoba menjodohkan Sasuke dan Sakura, ibu dan ayah akan setuju?" Tanya Hana, Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Sakura? Maksudmu pegawai baru di boutique mu yang pergi malam ini ke pesta Hinata kan?" Hana mengangguk, sepasang iris kumbangnya menatap Itachi,

"Aku sudah mengenal tabiat Sasuke dan gerak geriknya, selama ini dari yang aku perhatikan ia berusaha membuat Hinata mengerti untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak padanya. Ia tidak menyukai Hinata, Itachi- _kun_ Tapi saat dia melihat dan memperlakukan Sakura mala mini. Aku yakin adik mu itu sedang jatuh cinta." Itachi terkekeh pelan,

"Aku tidak tahu Hana, kalau ayah dan ibu tidak keberatan saat aku menikahimu. Itu artinya mereka juga tidak akan keberatan dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi, pastikan jangan teralalu terlihat kalau kau berusaha menjodohkan mereka, kau bisa mencari tahu latar belakang gadis itu terlebih dahulu dan memikirkannya lagi matang-matang sebelum bertindak lebih jauh." Hana mengangguk,

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Sakura nanti." Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan kalimat istrinya itu,

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi gadis merah jambu itu masih terjaga dikamarnya. Sebuah buku sketh gambar ukuran A5 berada di pangkuannya dan sebuat pensil terjepit diantara kedua jarinya. Sakura berhenti sebentar dan memandang design pakaian yang baru jadi setengahnya itu. gadis itu mengambil sebuah bantal berwarna pink yang ia letakkan disebelahnya dan memeluknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang dan memandang sinar bulan yang menyusup masuk melalui celah jendelanya yang tidak tertutup tirai.

 _"Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu Sakura, aku seorang pria baik-baik dari keluarga yang terhormat. Tetapi kau tahu kan? Alkohol bisa merubah seorang pria terhormat menjadi bajingan sialan."_ Tanpa ia sadari senyum mengembang diwajahnya kala kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke tadi sore kembali membayanginya. Pria itu, dia benar-benar jenis pria yang langka. Tidak banyak pria seperti dia di muka bumi ini.

Malam ini adalah pestanya, tapi ia tidak minum terlalu banyak karena tahu sampai mana batas kekuatannya untuk menahan pengaruh alkohol. Dia juga bersikeras mengantar Sakura sampai ke apartementnya di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia menganggap gadis merah jambu itu sebagai tanggung jawabnya, seakan-akan keselamatan Sakura adalah segalanya. Tapi benarkah seperti itu atau hanya Sakura saja yang berfikir terlalu jauh dan berharap terlalu tinggi?

Saat ayahnya tengah berjaya dalam bidang bisnis dulu, ia mungkin sederajat dengan mereka. Ia memiliki segalanya yang dia inginkan tapi sekarang? Perusahaan ayahnya gulung tikar dan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dan menyisakan banyak hutang yang harus ia bayar perlahan-lahan. Semuanya habis dan tak bersisa, setelah jatuh kelubang yang sangat dalam seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa memimpikan kalau Sasuke akan melihatnya? Sakura, jangan bercanda!

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia menguap sebentar dan memandang potret ayahnya yang terselip di sampul buku sketsanya. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berat, setiap kali memandang foto itu rasanya seperti ada sebilah pisau tidak kasat mata yang kembali menyayat luka didalam hatinya, bayangan bagaimana ayahnya berusaha keras mempertahankan semua asset yang ada, bekerja keras untuk membangun kembali apa yang hilang dan selalu gagal dalam usahanya apalagi bayangan saat ayahnya harus menderita karena penyakitnya dan tidak bisa mendapatkan pengobatan lanjutan yang layak dan dari semua penderitaan itu, ia bersyukur karena setidaknya ayahnya tidak perlu merasakannya lagi.

 _"Otou-san_ , Apakah memikirkan seorang pria yang baru kita temui bisa dikatakan sebagai jatuh cinta? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan saat tahu siapa dia nanti tapi, dia pria baik. pria yang luar biasa baik, saking terlalu baiknya dia dan keluarnya, aku sampai ragu kalau aku pantas untuk memikirkan dia dalam benakku. Benarkan?" ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi sebelu menutup buku skethnya dan menarik selimutnya, ia berbaring memandnag langit-langit kamarnya dan mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya yang berirama tidak karuan. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan dinginnya saja, Sasuke Uchiha bisa membuat gadis-gadis rela membunuh hanya untuk bisa duduk berdekatan dengannya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia bisa gila.

 _Next day…._

Sakura bangun keesokan harinya karena suara rebut di dapur dan bau kare yang sedap. Gadis cantik itu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya tengah sibuk memotong bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk dimasak pagi ini. Sakura berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya lalu membantu Ibunya membuat teh untuk mereka pagi ini.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Ibunya membuka suara saat mereka sudah duduk di meja makan, Sakura hanya menggeleng,

"Tapi aku akan bekerja di boutique sampai jam makan siang, aku akan membantu ibu mengemas barang-barangnya sepulang dari boutique hari ini." Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ibu tidak melihat mobilmu saat belanja keluar tadi." Sakura mengangguk dan menelan makanannya,

"Lubang kuncinya membeku, aku meninggalkannya di kampus. Seorang teman mengantarku pulang semalam." Jawabnya,

"Kau akan mengambilnya hari ini?" tanya Mebuki, Sakura hanya mengangguk

"baiklah, habiskan sarapanmu." Ujar wanita itu sambil menuangkan segelas teh kedalam gelas putrinya.

 _ **Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo**_

Setelah sarapan selesai, Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil dan mantelnya dengan cepat dan melangkah keluar rumah setelah berpamitan secara singkat kepada ibunya. Pria itu bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya saat ia berpamitan tadi, satu-satunya yang menghentikan langkahnya adalah gadis indigo yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumahnya pagi ini. Ini terlalu pagi untuk bertamu kerumah seseorangkan?

"Hinata?" Sasuke memandang bingung gadis yang kini tidak berani membalas tatapannya itu,

"Sasuke _-kun_." Cicitnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, apa lagi sekarang?

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu memandnag Sasuke sebentar lalu mengalihkan padangannya sekali lagi,

"Ano… tolong temani aku ke pameran interior hari ini. Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan minggu depan tentang pameran ini." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan Hinata bergantian,

"Aku minta maaf Hinata, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan temanku." Hinata menghela nafasnya

"Teman? Naruto _–senpai?_ " Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan sejak kapan ini menjadi urusan gadis berdarah Hyuga ini.

"Bukan, dan Tolong Hinata. Kau harus tahu urusan mana yang bisa kau campuri dan yang tidak bisa kau campuri. Kalau kau butuh teman, aku rasa Hana _-nee_ bisa menemanimu atau ajak adikmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Maaf." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, Hinata menghela nafasnya. Sasuke memang tidak memiliki perasaan khusus apapun kepadanya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menolak ajakkannya dan bersikap sedingin ini. Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hana yang sudah berdiri lengkap dengan coat dan boots musim dingin di tubuhnya, wanita itu memandangnya bingung sambil menggunakan Shall rajutan tebal di sekitar lehernya.

"Hinata?" Ujarnya,

"Hana _-nee_ , Selamat pagi." Hana tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke baru saja pergi." Hinata mengangguk,

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi, Ngomong-ngomong _nee-chan_ aku permisi." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya begitu Saja, Hana hanya menggeleng pelan. Kapan gadis indigo itu akan menyerah? Ia menghela nafasnya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya saat Kisame datang dan membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuknya, ini mungkin hari Sabtu, tapi Tokyo Fashion Week memaksanya untuk masuk hari ini, dia berharap Sakura datang tepat waktu hari ini.

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo**_

Sakura baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari apartementnya kalau saja bungsu Uchiha itu tidak membuatnya terkejut dan diam mematung di ambang pintu apartementnya. Demi Tuhan! Ada apa dengan pria ini sebenarnya?

"Sasuke _-san_! Kau membuatku takut, aku fikir ada pembunuh bayaran yang berniat membunuhku." Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar respon gadis merah jambu di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu terkejut, kau benar-benar menyukai cerita detektif semacam itu eh?" Sakura hanya menggerutu, lalu menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya dan mulai berjalan,

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali ke sini? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu nomer dan lantai apartement dimana aku tinggal?" Sasuke hanya mengikuti gadis merah jambu itu masuk kedalam elevator dan mendengarkan pertanyaannya, gadis ini cerewet. Dan entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

"Aku menjemputmu setelah itu aku akan ke kampus mengurus mobilmu." Sakura berbalik dan menoleh kearahnya yang tengah bersandar di diniding metal elevator,

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Sebenarnya, Sakura. Aku sudah meminta Kakashi untuk mengurus mobilmu dia akan mengantarnya ke boutique sebelum makan siang dan sebagai teman yang baik hari ini aku ingin mengantarmu kesana." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura memutar bola matanya

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua Sasuke _-san._ Anda benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan itu semua." Sakura melangkah keluar elevator dan Sasuke mengikutinya, Ia menghentikan langkah gadis itu saat ia berjalan melewati mobil sport mewahnya. Sakura tidak habis fikir apa yang ada didalam kepala bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Karena aku ingin. Karena aku bisa. Aku ingin melakukan semua itu dan aku mampu melakukannya. Hanya itu Saja." Sakura memandang bingung pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, ia tetap tidak mengerti

"Aku tetap tidak paham." Sakura melangkah lagi tapi Sasuke tetap menghalanginya,

"Tolong, sekali ini saja, mobil ku ada disana." Sasuke menunjuk mobil Sportnya.

"Aku bisa naik Bus, Sasuke _-san_. Aku sudah hampir terlambat." Ujar Sakura,

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut menggunakan bus dengan mu." Sakura memutar bola matanya lagi, pria ini sudah gila. Benar-benar gila.

"Ini yang terakhir, setelah itu berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini." Ujarnya, Gadis itu akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan mendekati mobil sport mewah milik Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya naik bus umum kan? Yang benar saja.

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura dan membiarkannya masuk kedalam dan setelah itu barulah ia masuk ke bagian pengemudi dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya ke boutique kakak iparnya. Ia tahu Sakura kesal karena ulahnya selama dua hari ini. Sasuke tahu itu, tapi justru itu adalah hal yang menarik dari gadis itu. entahlah, tapi sepertinya mengganggu hari hari Haruno Sakura adalah hobi baru baginya.

"Kau bilang kau akan pindah apartement?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk

"Setidaknya tempatnya lebih baik dan lebih dekat dengan lokasi ku bekerja dan kuliah." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Kapan kau berencana akan pindah?" Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke lalu tersenyum,

"Apa yang lucu?" Sakura hanya menggeleng,

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa seorang pria kaya seperti mu ingin tahu semua hal yan aku lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya kau memikirkan tahun terakhir mu di universitas dan mulai belajar tentang bisnis keluargamu?" Sasuke tertawa rendah,

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku bisa melakukannya bersamaan." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu akhirnya,

"Mengganggumu, yang sekarang menjadi hobi baru untukku. Dan memikirkan tugas akhirku. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan perusahaan karena Itachi pasti akan mengambil alih seluruh bisnis Uchiha setelah ayah memutuskan mundur nantinya." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Bukankah untuk orang-orang sepertimu, bisnis bukanlah hanya sekedar untuk mencari keuntungan dan menjadi orang kaya semata? Bukankah kerajaan bisnis itu seperti bagian dari kehormatan dan harga diri klan mu? Aku benar kan?" Sasuke melirik gadis itu dan menghela nafasnya

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali kalau membahas hal seperti ini, Sakura? Ada apa?" Tepat saat ia menanyakan hal itu mereka tiba di boutique milik Hana.

"Aku harus pergi, kita sudah sampai dan terimakasih untuk Segalanya Sasuke _-san._ Aku harap kau menikmati hari mu, hari ini." Ujar Sakura, Saaat ia akan keluar dari dalam mobil Sportnya Sasuke menahan lengan gadis merah jambu itu,

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku dan teman-teman yang lainnya membantumu untuk pindahan dan membuat _House warming party_ di Apartement baru mu nanti?" Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat lengannya.

"kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu." Ujar Sakura

"Tapi kami ingin. Sakura, Sekali ini saja? Kau tidak bisa menolak orang-orang yang ingin membantumu atau lebih dekatnya, seorang pria yang tengah mencoba untuk mendekatimu." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alismu,

"Aku harus pergi, terimakasih untuk segalanya." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Sakura berhasil keluar dari mobil Sasuke Uchiha dan memasang bowl capnya dan masuk kedalam boutique, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan meraih ponselnya. Naruto temannya kan? Kalau begitu duren Namikaze itu harus membantunya mendapatkan gadis merah jambu itu bagaimanapun caranya, iya kan?

 _ **TBC. Saya tau ini udah lama banget setelah chapter kedua, tapi sumpah setelah UAS itu rasanya otak saya susah konek sama imajinasi beginian, jadi yah setelah tiga minggu pembuatan akhirnya ini kelar juga.**_

 _ **Kemarin itu sempat aku edit emang chapter duanya, makanya fictnya nongol di urutan atas kayak baru di update gitu. Maafka saya muhehehehe, tapi yang kali ini beneran kok updatenya, ini chap tiga, saya berharap ini memuaskan dan kalian gak kecewa.**_

 _ **Dan sekali lagi, ini adalah prequel dari Stronger, jadi ini masih berkaitan sama fict itu, masala permintaan readers yang minta untuk membuatkan sequelnya, sampai detik ini saya belum kepikiran, jadi untuk sementara ini, tolong nikmati dulu prequelnya.**_

 _ **Dan ini lah akhirnya, sampai berjumpa di fanfict saya yang lainnya dan juga di chapter betrayal yang berikutnya.**_

 _ **Much Love-Aphrodite Girl 13**_


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **Sakura's New Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Langit sudah mulai gelap, sinar mata hari sudah meredup sejak satu jam yang lalu di kota Tokyo. Sakura tengah sibuk membongkar kotak kardus terakhir miliknya dan mulai menyusun buku-buku bacaan ayahnya di rak buku diruang tengah, setelah selesai gadis merah jambu itu melipat kardus-kardus yang mereka gunakan untuk memindahkan barang-barang dari apartement lama mereka dan menyimpannya di gudang di dekat dapur kecil nan minimalis mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas puas melihat hasil kerjanya seharian ini dan tersenyum puas. Tidak buruk juga, ia benar-benar berbakat dalam hal mengorganisir segala sesuatu. Sakura berjalan kearah balkon kecil dan mengambil sebuah handuk yang terjemur disana lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu menkmati sensasi nyaman air panas yang melenyapkan rasa lelahnya setelah seharian pindah rumah, berendam di air panas memang membantunya melepaskan penat dan lelahnya. Benar-benar nyaman.

Berfikir tentang pindah rumah, keputusannya untuk tidak memberi jawaban pasti akan permintaan Sasuke mungkin sesuatu yang tepat. Bungsu Uchiha itu berhenti mengganggunya dan tidak muncul dihadapannya lagi hari ini, dia benar-benar mengerti keputusan Sakura dengan baik tanpa perlu Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, dilain sisi gadis merah jambu itu merasa sedikit bersalah kepada bungsu Uchiha itu, bisa saja kan? Pria itu bermaksud baik kepadanya, tapi kembali lagi ia baru mengenalnya selama dua hari belakangan ini dan karena itu sebaik apapun pria itu kelihatannya, ia harus tetap berhati-hati.

Sakura meraih handuknya dan keluar dari dalam bathupnya, mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum meraih pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu beralih kearah dapur membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam sederhana untuk mereka berdua setelah selesai menyisir surai merah jambunya. Ia bisa mendengar ibunya terbatuk sekali atau dua kali saat tengah memasak dan memandang khawatir kearah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu,.

" _Okaa-san_ baik-baik saja?" gadis itu memandang khawatir ibunya yang kembali terbatuk di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memotong sebuah lobak,

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura. Tolong cuci kerang-kerang ini sampai bersih." Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Sakura tahu benar itu. Gadis itu menerima satu buah keranjang berisi kerang laut dan mencucinya di wastafel sambil sesekali memandangi ibunya. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini. Ia sudah berjanji kepada ayahnya apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan membiarkan ibunya menderita sekali lagi, ia belum bisa menepatinya tapi sebisa mungkin ia akan melakukannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan kerang-kerang yang telah ia cuci diatas pantry dan menghentikan gerakan tangan ibunya yang tengah mengaduk kuah sup sejak tadi. Ibunya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu mengambil alih pekerjaan ibunya dan menuangkan kerang-kerang yang telah ia cuci kedalam supnya.

" _Okaa-san_ istirahatlah, aku yang akan memasak malam ini." Mebuki memandang gadis merah jambu itu dengan tatapan sendunya. Gadis kecilnya berubah banyak sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, ia bangga tapi ia juga sedih karena harus melihat Sakura bekerja sangat keras untuk memberikan tempat tinggal untuk mereka dan mempertahankan nilainya untuk sebuah beasiswa hanya untuk pendidikan yang layak. Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka selama ini benar-benar diluar rencananya dan suaminya.

"Sakura, kenapa tidak mengundang beberapa teman untuk makan malam? Kepindahan kita ke apartement baru ini seharusnya dirayakan bukan?" Sakura menghentikan gerakkan tangannya sebentar, lalu kembali mengaduk supnya sambil menambahkan beberapa bumbu dapur.

"Tidak perlu, _Okaa-san_. Aku harus membayar cicilan kedua apartement ini bulan depan, lebih baik uangnya di simpan untuk itu saja." Mebuki memandang sendu kembali putrinya,

"Baiklah, kau sendiri yang putuskan Sakura." Sakura mengangguk. Gadis merah jambu itu mematikan kompor lalu bergegas membukakan pintu saat mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Ia bersumpah akan menendang bokong sialan pria ini kalau tidak ada Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain disana. Sakura memandang tidak percaya Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan tas kertas besar berisi belajaan dan beberapa botol anggur. Tidak hanya dia Naruto dan beberapa teman-temannya yang lain juga ada disana.

"bagaimana bisa…" gadis masih cukup terkejut untuk menutup mulutnya yang masih ternganga

"Aku sudah bilang kan, mengganggu hidup mu adalah hobi baruku akhir-akhir ini. Tunggu apa lagi? Kau tidak mau membiarkan tamu mu masuk?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan memandang kesal kearah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku bilang kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." Ujarnya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan,

"Tidak perlu memulai perdebatan sekarang Sakura. Kau tidak mau membiarkan kami masuk?" Sakura memutar bola matanya

"Siapa Sakura? Kenapa tidak dibiarkan masuk?" Sasuke tersenyum menang saat Mebuki mencul di dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Nyonya Haruno." Sasuke membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ketika menyapa Mebuki, wanita paruh baya itu menampilkan senyum keibuannya kepada Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk, Aku sudah pernah melihat Naruto yang lainnya tapi ini baru pertama kali aku melihat mu." Sasuke tersenyum lalu meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja dapur,

"Nama ku Sasuke Uchiha, dan ini memang pertamakalinya aku datang kesini." Mebuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke,

"Uchiha ya…" Sasuke memandang heran wanita paruh baya itu,

"berati kau putra bungsunya Mikoto dan Fugaku, kan?" Sasuke masih terdiam di meja dapur dan mengamati mebuki yang membantunya membongkar tas kertas berisi belanjaannya,

"Anda mengenal orangtua saya?" Mebuki tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan,

"Dulu, sekarang sepertinya sudah berubah. Nah, duduklah diruang tengah dan tolong panggil Sakura ke sini." Sasuke tak berbicara banyak namun bungsu Uchiha itu melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Mebuki.

Sakura tengah duduk di atas tatami mengelilingi meja ruang tamu berkaki pendek bersama Naruto, Shion, Kiba, Gaara, Ino dan Shikamaru juga Sai. Gadis itu tertawa sesekali dan meninju lengan Gaara. Sasuke terdiam sebentar mengamati beberapa potret yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah yang mungil itu. beberapa foto keluarga dan pria bersurai merah muda yang lebih tua dari milik Sakura tengah tersenyum dan menggendong gadis merah jambu itu ketika usianya masih balita, foto kelulusan Sakura dan beberapa piagam. Sasuke mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang di atas lembaran piagam yang terpajang di sana. Haruno Energy Inc. dia ingat perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perminyakan dan gas bumi ini. Salah satu perusahaan besar yang menjadi mitra perusahaan Uchiha sejak lama.

"Sakura…" bungsu Uchiha itu membuka suaranya, berjalan mendekat dengan wajah tenangnya, menyembunyikan sejuta pertanyaan yang membombardir benaknya

"Apa?" jawab gadis itu ketus. Masih kesal. Ia tahu benar kalau apa yang ia lakukan mungkin membuat gadis itu kesal.

"ibumu memanggilmu, sepertinya butuh bantuan didapur." Ia sudah duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto saat gadis merah jambu itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Haruno Energy Inc, ya?" Ia bergumam, Naruto yang mendengar gumaman sahabatnya itu menoleh

"apa?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan,

"Bukan apa-apa lupakan saja." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu kembali menuang Shake kedalam gelasnya dan menegakknya sekali lagi.

 _"Bukankah bagi orang-orang seperti kalian sebuah perusahaan berarti lebih dari hanya sebuah perusahaan saja? Bukankah perusahaan sama artinya dengan kehormatan klan kalian?"_ Kalimat gadis itu saat mereka berpisah pagi ini di depan boutique kakaknya kembali menghantam benaknya, Kehormatan klan? Sebuah perusahaan?

Apa yang terjadi pada perusahaan tambang terbesar milik keluarga Haruno itu? Sasuke bukan seseorang yang peduli dengan bisnis keluarganya, jangan salahkan dia jika dia tidak mengetahui penyebab utama perusahaan sebesar itu gulung tikar. Tapi dalam kurun waktu satu tahun saja? Itu rasanya benar-benar gila.

 _ **H &G Boutique Tokyo, Japan**_

Seorang wanita berdarah campuran Eropa-Jepang itu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya tepat didepan bangunan kokoh sebuah boutique ternama di Jepang itu. Surai pirang strawberry miliknya menari bersama angin yang menerpa wajanya. Iya menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan memutari mobilnya kesisi kursi penumpang. Wanita itu membukanya dan melepaskan seorang bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun dari tempat duduk bayi yang terpasang di samping bangku pengemudi. Setelah mengeratkan Shall rajutan tebal di leher putranya Guilliana, menutup pintu mobilnya dan menekan tombol kunci otomatisnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam boutique mewah itu.

"Mommy, Kita akan bertemu Mom Hana?" bocah laki-laki itu berbicara dengan Bahasa prancis dengan lancar, Guilliana tersenyum dan mengangguk, seorang pegawai boutique bersurai coklat membuka pintu ganda kaca untuknya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Hana…" Suara lembutnya mengalun menyapa pendengaran istri dari sulung Uchiha itu. Hana menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Guilliana, Duke… My boy!" Ia menghampiri mereka dan secepat kilat mengambil alih Duke dari gendongan ibu biologisnya.

"Mom!" Bocah laki-laki chubby itu memeluk leher hana dan mencium pipi ibu satu anak itu dan tersenyum geli ketika Hana mencium pipi tembemnya.

"Duduklah Guilliana, kau ingin kopi atau mungkin teh?" Hana menuntun mereka duduk di sofa putih letter u miliknya, Duke Mark masih berada di pangkuannya.

"teh saja. Suamiku tidak bisa ikut, dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir keacara fashion line kita. Dan pakaiannya seharusnya sudah sampai." Hana mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Sudah, pakaian yang kau kirim sudah tiba kemarin. Tetapi ada masalah lainkita kekurangan model. Kaitlyn mencedrai kakinya sendiri di club malam setelah New York Fashion week dua minggu yang lalu, tendonnya tergores dan akan mustahil baginya berjalan dengan heels dengan menggunakan tongkat." Ujar Hana, Guilliana mendesah frustasi, Ia menyesap segelas Ocha yang di sediakan pegawai Hana dan membiarkan putranya bermain dengan Mac Book milik Hana.

"Aku sudah mengirim semua model yang ku punya untuk fashion week disini dan pemotretan di Maldive. Akan sangat mustahil untuk memanggil mereka dari sesi pemotretan." Hana menghela nafasnya, wanita itu bersandar dan mengamati anak laki-laki Guilliana bermain dengan kertas dan pena miliknya.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan bekerja. Tapi kita harus mencoba agar Fashion line kita tetap bisa berlaga di Tokyo Fashion week." Guilliana mengamati istri Uchiha Itachi itu dan memandnagnya heran saat ia mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Sakura… aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau punya waktu besok minggu?" Guilliana memiringkan kepalanya menerka nerka apa yang wanita ini katakan dalam Bahasa Jepang, ia memang memiliki separuh darah Jepang dari ibunya, tapi ia tidak pernah mempelajari bahasanya. Jangan salahkan dirinya untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu jam 10 di boutique. Selamat malam dan… aku tahu Sasuke sedang merayakan kepindahan mu ke apartement baru, tolong katakana kepadanya jangan menyetir saat sedang mabuk Itachi dan _Otou-sama_ bisa membunuhnya kalau sampai dia melakukan itu. terimakasih." Hana mematikan Sambungan telfonnya dan menatap Guilliana yang memandangnya bingung,

"Siapa?" Hana mengangkat bahunya dan menyesap ochanya,

"pegawai baru, dia berbakat menjadi designer dan aku rasa dia berbakat menjadi seorang model juga. Sasuke sedang berusaha mendekatinya tapi saat aku menceritakan tentang dia, Ibu mertuaku memintaku untuk menyelidiki siapa gadis itu. kau tahu, seperti kebanyakan orang kaya pada umumnya. Duke, dia tumbuh luar biasa." Hana memandnag bocah laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk di pangkuan Guilliana dan menyesap coklat hangatnya, lalu berlari lagi bermain dengan kertas gambar dan penanya.

"Dia tidak akan ada di dunia ini kalau kau tidak mau meminjamkan Rahim mu empat tahun yang lalu. Aku bersyukur Itachi bisa memahami keputusanmu dan menerima ide gila ku." Hana tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ku bisa untuk sahabatku. Lagi pula saat itu Itachi ingin menunda momongan tapi aku Ingin memiliki seorang anak. Walaupun Duke adalah anakmu dan Bill tapi menjadi ibu pengganti yang mengandungnya membuatku bahagia. Setidaknya, saat mengandung Meiko aku tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa aku lakukan." Guilliana tersenyum,

"Aku selalu berharap kalau aku yang mengandung anak itu. Tapi kanker payudara dan rahimku yang lemah membuatku harus melibatkanmu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berterimakasih seperti apa lagi kepadamu. Anak itu, pasti akan ku jaga kau tidak usah khawatir." Hana tertawa,

"Kau tetap ibunya, Gills. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa karena wanita yang luar biasa kuat seperti dirimu adalah ibu kandungnya." Guilliana tersenyum dan memeluk putranya Saat Duke berlari menghampirinya.

 _"Duke, Do you want to spent summer Holiday with me and Dad Itachi here in Japan next Year?"_ mata bocah laki-laki itu berbinar dan mengangguk antusias.

"Ya Tuhan anak ini." Guilliana tertawa melihat tingkah bocah laki-laki itu.

 _ **Sakura's New Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura masih memandang layar ponselnya. Kira-kira kesalahan apa yang ia buat sampai Hana memanggilnya di hari libur? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, entah apa itu pasti dia melakukan kesalahan sampai Hana memanggilnya di hari libur. Gadis itu menampik pikiran buruknya dan membantu ibunya membawa nampan berisi sup kerang buatan ibunya ke ruang tengah tempat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Gadis merah jambu itu merasa ada yang kurang di sekelilingnya. Ia mengamati satu-persatu sahabatnya namun ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Hinata diantara mereka. Kemana dia? Gadis merah jambu itu meraih mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya, Sasuke tengah menertawakan lelucon konyol Naruto saat Sakura berdeham dan membuka suara.

"Hinata tidak ikut dengan kalian?" ia membuka suaranya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan gadis indigo itu? yeah, Salahkan pantat ayam Uchiha ini untuk masalah yang satu itu. ia terlalu kesal untuk mengingat kalau Hinata tidak ada bersamanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi dirumah, dia memintaku mengantarnya ke Museum tapi aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lain jadi aku menolaknya. Dia bilang ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke,

"Apa dia tahu kalau kalian kesini?" Sasuke hanya diam dan mencomot nasi dimangkuknya sekali lagi,

"Shion mencoba menelfonnya tapi tidak diangkat." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ketidak hadiran Hinata disini membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Aku akan ambilkan Shakenya lagi." Ujar gadis merah jambu itu lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura…" Ia hampir terlonjak dan menjatuhkan kedua botol Shake di tangannya saat Sasuke masuk kedalam dapur dan memanggil namanya,

"Bisa tidak sih tidak membuat ku terkejut. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memandang gadis itu,

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya,

"Nanti. Kau bisa tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku nanti. Aku harus memberikan sake – sake yang kelewat banyak ini untuk mereka." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengikuti gadis merah jambu itu dari belakang. Sakura memberikan Sake-sake itu kepada teman temannya dan berjalan kearah balkon sambil menenteng beer kaleng di tangannya. Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang kini tengah duduk di kursi memandang langit malam.

"Apartemen mu lumayan juga." Ia membuka suara, Gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum lalu memandangnya tapi di detik berikutnya ia kembali memandang langit malam.

"Kau sedang berusaha menghinaku." Ujarnya, Sasuke tertawa rendah,

"Tidak, untuk seorang mahasiswa di tahun ketiga kau lumayan juga bisa membeli sebuah apartement dari hasil keringat mu. Aku percaya kalau kau serius belajar di bawah bimbingan Hana _-nee_ dia pasti akan membuat debutmu sebentar lagi." Sakura tertawa dan meninju pelan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku terbang terlalu tinggi." Sasuke menegak beernya.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura mengangguk lalu beralih memandang irish sekelam malam milik bungsu Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa? Aku sudah berjanji akan menjawabnya." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Apa kau adalah putri dari Komisaris Haruno? Pemilik perusahaan tambang Haruno Energy Inc?" Sakura menghela nafasnya dan memandang langit sekali lagi sebelum mengangguk.

"tapi tidak lagi. Ayahku sudah lama meninggal dan perusahaan itu sudah lama gulung tikar. Tidak banyak yang bisa keluargaku lakukan. Ayahku memendam rasa malu sebagai pimpinan klan karena telah gagal menjaga kehormatan keluarga. Dia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Ayahku melakukan apapun untukku tapi aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang sepantasnya bisa ia dapatkan." Sakura menegak beernya, airmatanya sudah diujung tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya agar tidak jatuh, Sasuke memandang gadis kuat yang baru dua hari ini ia kenal mendadak menjadi rapuh.

"aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bisnis keluargaku. Yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri. Bisnis, perusahaan dan uang bukankah hanya bersikap sementara? Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa arti dari itu semua sekalipun aku, kita di besarkan di satu lingkungan yang sama. Tapi bagi ku, semua hal itu adalah sumber dari kemunafikan berada.

Jika sebuah keluarga hancur dan terpecah belah hanya karena tiga hal mengerikan yang kau sebutkan barusan, maka ketiga hal itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai kehormatan keluarga. Ibuku, dia selalu menanamkan padaku jika, anak-anak adalah kehormatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak tahu kau akan terima dengan pendapatku atau tidak tapi, menutup pintu untuk orang-orang yang ingin dekat denganmu, bukanlah solusi yang tepat Sakura. Kau bisa bekembang lebih baik dari yang seharusnya." Sakura tersenyum tipis

"Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong aku mencemaskan sesuatu." Gadis itu menghela nafasnya,

"apa?" Sasuke memasang wajah bingung kearahnya

"tidak. Hana _-senpai_ menelfonku tadi, dia memintaku datang ke boutique di hari minggu. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? dan, selain itu aku merasa bersalah kalau Hinata tidak ada disini. Dia yang memberikan bantuan banyak sekali termasuk memberikan uang muka untuk apartement ini. Aku harus mengganti uangnya atau paling tidak dia harus datang keacara ini." Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sakura hanya memandangnya bingung,

"Hinata, ini aku." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang tak percaya bungsuUchiha yang kini berdiri menghadap arah berlawanan dan bersadandar pada pagar pembatas.

"tugas mu sudah selesai? Aku dan yang lainnya mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan di apartement baru Sakura, tidak keberatan kalau aku memintamu datang? Tidak, tidak perlu bawa macam-macam, kami sudah siap dengan persiapan pestanya. Baiklah, ibiki akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Aku ? tidak aku tidak bisa, Naruto sedang menyiapkan panggangan untuk bbq dan dia butuh bantuan. Kau tidak keberatan kalau ibiki yang menjemputmu kan? Baiklah, sampai bertemu." Ia memutus sambungan telfonnya dan memandang Sakura yang masih terpaku menatapnya,

"Kau meminta Hinata datang?" Sasuke mengangguk dan menegak Shakenya,

"ini adalah _House warming party_ untuk apartement baru mu. Tidak sepatutnya kau menekuk wajah mu seperti itu." Sasuke mengacak acak surai pink Sakura sambil tertawa rendah lalu merangkul gadis merah jambu itu.

"besok minggu. Setelah kau bertemu dengan Hana _-nee_ keberatan temani aku ke museum arsitektur? Anggap saja ajakan ini adalah ajakan kencan dariku." Sakura membebaskan dirinya dari Sasuke dan memandangnya

"sejujurnya Tuan Uchiha, kau bukanlah tipe pria yang akan aku kencani tapi karena kau sudah bersikap manis dengan tidak mengganggu hari ku selama seharian ini, aku rasa aku bisa menjadi teman kencanmu untuk hari minggu besok." Usai bicara demikian gadis merah jambu itu menyingkir dari padangannya dan masuk kedalam, membantu shion dan ino menyiapkan bahan-bahan bbq

"Teme, bantu aku mengangkat pandangannya." Naruto berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya, nyaris membuatnya jatuh terejengkang kebelakang.

"Tidak perlu berteriak Dobe." Dengan satu kalimat terakhir itu Ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengangkat panggangan bbq ke balkon.

 _ **Hinata's Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Hinata masih memandang layar ponselnya dan belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, iya masih ingat kalimat Sasuke saat ia mengajaknya pergi untuk menemaninya ke museum design tapi pria itu menolak dengan alasan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi, kalimat peringatan yang di tujukan padanya untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Sasukenya sudah berubah. Sasuke tidak pernah menolak ajakkannya dan bungsu Uchiha itu juga tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjauhi masalah pribadinya.

Kenapa? Dua tahun di Jerman bisa membuatnya berubah banyak. Apakah ini karena dua tahun masa studynya di Jerman atau karena Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang di sukainya dan itu bukan Hinata? Tapi siapa? Sakura? Tidak mungkin. Mereka baru bertemu selama dua hari dan akan terlalu cepat untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mengambil potongan silet di laci nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mulai menyayat sendiri lengan kirinya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka yang ia buat sendiri. Ini hukuman. Berfikiran buruk tentang sahabat yang selalu melindunginya adalah kesalahan besar. Hinata membuang silet itu ke tempat sampah dan mencuci lukanya dengan air dari wastafel di dapurnya. Perih. Tapi tidak akan sesakit luka yang ada di hatinya.

Selesai membasuh lukanya dengan air dari keran wastafel gadis indigo itu meraih kotak P3K dan mulai merawat lukanya. Memberinya antiseptic dan membalutnya dengan perban. Nyeri dan Perih. Dua kata itu yang pantas menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menyapukan make up tipis di wajahnya, menyisir surai indigonya, dan mengambil beberapa pil dari laci meja riasnya. Menegak pil-pil itu dengan segelas air lalu mengambil tas tangan dan kunci mobilnya. Sasuke sudah mengundangnya. Walaupun ini adalah pesta biasa dirumah Sakura, ia ingin bertemu Sasuke dan membuat pria itu melihatnya.

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura beranjak dari posisinya yang tengah memanggang daging dengan Sasuke dan menyerahkan tugasnya itu kepada Naruto saat bel intercom di pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Saat melihat Hinata dari layar intercom nya gadis itu tersenyum riang dan bergegas membuka pintu apartementnya. Hinata tersenyum manis dan memberikan pelukan kepadanya lalu menyodorkan sebuah paperbag besar berisi makanan dan beberapa hadiah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan mengadakan _House Warming party_ padaku? Aku kan bisa membantu mu dan Bibi Mebuki untuk menyiapkan pestanya." Hinata menggerutu sambil melepas Stilleto nya di genkan dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia memberikan pelukan singkat kepada Mebuki dan menyapanya sebentar sebelum bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak merencanakannya sama sekali Hinata, mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menyerbu masuk, merubah ruang tamuku jadi tempat berpesta dalam hitungan menit. Salahkan Tuan Uchiha di sana itu, dia yang menyiapkan semua ide gila ini." Hinata tersenyum hambar dan beralih memandnag Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya,

"Aku? Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu senang di hari kepindahanmu. Bibi katakana padaku apa artinya sebuah kepindahan ke rumah baru tanpa membuat pesta _Housewarming party_?" Mebuki hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu dan menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat? Bahkan ibumu menyukainya Sakura. Berterimakasihlah sedikit karena aku sudah membuat mu terlihat baik di mata teman-teman mu." Sakura menghampiri pria itu dan mengambil alih tempat Naruto. Ia memukul pelan lengan kekar Sasuke dengan pencapit yang ia gunakan untuk memukul daging.

"Kenapa memukulku?" Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya,

"Hukuman untukmu yang suka merusak hari orang lain. Tuan Uchiha, kau harus belajar untuk mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu atau gadis gadis yang sedang kau dekati akan berlari menjauhi mu." Sasuke tersenyum pelan dan meletakkan daging hasil paggangannya di piring. Memberikan piringnya kepada Shion dan menyuruh kekasih Naruto itu mendistribusikan kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak perlu takut tentang itu, Nona Haruno. Karena sebenarnya gadis yang aku dekati sekarang ini sedang berdiri di sampingku." Sakura menghentikan gerakkan tangannya dan memandang Sasuke sebentar. Ia memandnag kedalam sepasang irish sekelam malam milik pemuda Uchiha itu dan tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun, tapi sekali lagi kenyataan menamparnya.

"Ini. Makan dan habiskan ini." Ia menyerahkan piring berisi tiga potong danging sapi panggang itu kepada Sasuke dan mendorong pria itu untuk masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan menyisakan dirinya sendirian di balkon bersama Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa menutup pintu masuk untuk Sasuke selamanya Sakura." Gadis itu menoleh, Naruto sudah berdiri di sebelahnya memanggang satai berisi daging dan paprika untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelah tangannya sibuk membolak-balik apa yang sedang ia panggang dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam kaleng bir.

"Aku bukan orang yang pantas, perbedaan kami sangat jauh Naruto _-senpai_ dia berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih layak." Naruto menegak beernya dan bersandar pada tembok pembatas di balkon Sakura, memandang wajah gadis itu lalu tersenyum pelan,

"Kau menyukainya." Sakura memandang Naruto dengan wajah terbelalak,

"Aku tidak menyukainya… bagaimana mungkin aku berani bermimpi untuk bersamanya." Naruto tertawa rendah,

"Uang dan kedudukan. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang mementingkan itu semua begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Sakura, yang harus kau ketahui adalah, kau tidak bisa melarang perasaan seseorang untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu dan kau juga tidak berhak menghalangi perasaan mu untuk mencintai seseorang. Membodohi orang lain mungkin hal berdosa, tapi membohongi dirimu sendiri? Kau jauh akan lebih berdosa." Naruto melempar kaleng beer kosong ke bak sampah mini yang ada di sudut balkon dan mengambil piring plastik sebelum masuk kedalam untuk menikmati barbeque nya.

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu mengambil dua potong daging dari panggangan dan ikut masuk kedalam apartemennya. Duduk di sebelah Shion sambil memakan perlahan makannya. Sepasang irish emerald miliknya masih enggan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Makanan yang ada di mulutnya saat ini terasa seperti bola karet yang sulit ia telan dan hancurkan dengan gigi-giginya.

 _Kami-sama_ masih pantaskah dia? Setelah kehormatan keluarganya hancur dan perusahaannya gulung tikar, masih pantaskah dia mengharapkan Sasuke Uchiha? Putra konglomerat kaya yang baru dikenalnya selama dua hari? Apa yang akan di katakana bosnya kalau dia lancang menyukai adik ipar bosnya itu? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ini tidak benar. Dia tidak bisa mencitai Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika semakin kita menyangkal maka kisah cinta yang kita sangkal itu akan menjadi kenyataan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 **TBC. Ini udah kelewat lamaaa…. Saya tahu kok… tapi bener-bener gak punya waktu karena tugas kuliah udah numpuk puk puk puk ketambahan aku baru sakit dan harus di rawat selama dua minggu, jadi minta maaf banget kalau baru update dan hasil updatenya kurang memuaskan.**

 **Seperti biasa, gak ada karya yang sempurna selain karyanya yang maha kuasa. Karya saya pasti banyak kekurangan, mohon kritik dan saran seta koreksi dari kalian semua. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Aphrodite girl 13** **hahh**


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **H &G Boutique, Tokyo Japan **_

Sakura menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Kakinya rasanya pegal sekali berani bertaruh saat ini pasti sudah ada luka lecet di tumit dan ujung telapak kakinya. Heels setinggi lima belas senti ini benar-benar menyiksanya dan lagi, Hana masih belum membiarkan ia beristirahat. Ia menggeleng dan menepuk tangannya membuat Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan latihannya berjalan menggunakan Heels dengan benar. Bukan tidak pernah menggunakan high heels sama sekali, tapi berjalan diatas catwalk dengan heels dan berjalan dengan heels di jalanan biasa untuk pertemuan bisnis dan pesta adalah dua hal berbeda. _Kami-sama!_ Setelah lulus nanti dia akan menjadi seorang designer dan bukan seorang model yang akan berlenggak lenggok diatas catwalk dan melakukan pemotretan.

"Sakura, kau terlihat kaku sekali. Maafkan aku tapi, maksudku cara mu berjalan seperti kau belum pernah menggunakan sepatu itu sebelumnya." Hana menghampirinya, memintanya duduk dan memanggil Heidi. Salah seorang model yang bekerja untuknya dan berkewarganegaraan Italia. Wanita itu dengan mudah melenggang dengan cantiknya menggunakan Heels rancangan Guilliana Mark, salah satu colega Hana. Sakura duduk di sofa letter u di tengah ruangan kerja Hana yang super besar dan mewah itu. mengamati Heidi melenggak lenggok dihadapannya, mencoba memahami apa itu artinya 'berjalan dengan benar' dan 'tidak kaku' seperti yang dikatakan Hana. Hal ini membuatnya gila.

"kau ingin istirahat sebentar?" Hana duduk di sebelahnya sementara ia meminta Heidi kembali keluar untuk melakukan fitting baju yang akan dia kenakan di Tokyo _fashion week_ akhir minggu ini.

"aku sudah latihan selama seminggu ini dan aku masih belum menjadi yang kau inginkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk ini semua Hana _-senpai_." Hana tersenyum dan menegak air mineralnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja semua ini adalah proses belajar. Beberapa designer muda menganggap jika, mereka tidak perlu tahu bagaimana model mereka melenggang diatas catwalk saat memamerkan karya mereka. Tapi itu justru point utama dari sebuah peragaan busana, pantas tidaknya harga yang kau berikan pada hasil karyamu, dan bagus tidaknya, indah atau tidaknya, semua itu tergantung dari modelnya sendiri Sakura. Jika mereka tidak pandai memainkan pakaian yang kau rancang, membuatnya terlihat pantas dengan harga yang kau sematkan, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau membelinya. Sebuah hasil karya akan tetap mati jika kau tidak memberikan jiwamu kedalamnya. Catat itu sebagai point penting pertama sebelum kita memulai debutmu sebagai seorang designer nantinya." Sakura tersenyum, wanita ini benar. Model dan karyanya adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan,

"Apa Hana _-nee_ dulu juga seorang model?" Hana tertawa pelan dan tersenyum, sepasang irish kumbangnya itu menerawang jauh kembali kemasa lalu,

"Ya, ibuku seorang designer dan ayahku pengusaha property. Salah satu rekan kerja ayah Itachi, itu kenapa kami bisa di jodohkan. Pernikahan bisnis. Tapi kami tidak mau membuatnya demikian. Kau tahu kan, aku dan Itachi berusaha untuk membuat pernikahan ini seperti yang seharusnya. Aku seorang model sejak SMA sampai debut awalku sebagai seorang designer di mulai, Itachi sering menemaniku ke pemotretan jika ia ada waktu dan datang saat peragaan busana ibuku diselenggarakan. Kami mencoba menemukan kecocokan dan kami menemukanya.

Aku dan dia memang menikah karena perjodohan tetapi, aku ingin pernikahan ini menjadi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ku sesali nantinya dan Itachi adalah orang yang tepat, aku bersyukur untuk itu." Sakura tersenyum dan meneguk air mineralnya,

"Bicara soal pasangan, kau sudah punya pacar?" Sakura nyaris tersedak air minumnya saat Hana melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang ini, Hana _-nee_." Hana tersenyum, wanita itu bersandar pada sofa empuk berwarna putih itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan Sasuke? Aku dengar dari beberapa teman dekat adikku itu kalau kalian selama dua minggu ini selalu keluar bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Sakura tersenyum,

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Saya tidak akan pernah pantas untuk Sasuke _-san._ Bagaimana anda bisa berfikir demikian Hana _-nee_." Hana tersenyum, wanita berparas cantik itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menahan wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bilang kau tidak pantas untuk adik ipar kesayanganku itu. asal kau tahu saja, banyak yang mengatakan kalau kalian serasi sekali." Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kita seharusnya memulai latihan lagi bukan, Hana _-nee_?" mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hana tahu itu. ia mengangguk dan kembali berdiri dan memulai sesi latihan. Hana mengamati kegigihan gadis itu, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi ibu mertuanya kalau gadis yang tengah menjadi incaran putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini adalah anak dari sahabat karib mertuanya. Haruno Khiazhi dan Haruno Mebuki. Mungkin Mikoto dan Fugaku akan sangat terkejut dengan fakta ini. Hana menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan latihan mereka.

 _ **Namikaze mansion, Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menatap layar ponselnya pasrah lalu berjalan sekali lagi kearah meja gambar yang berada tepat di sebelah Naruto yang juga masih asik menggambar salah satu tugas besarnya untuk semester akhir ini. Bungsu Uchiha itu dengan kasar duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu dan mengambil _drawing pen_ nya dan mulai menggambar garis-garis beraturan diatas lembaran kertas kalkir berukuran A0 itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya memandang hasil kerjanya. Sial, hasilnya melenceng dari yang ia inginkan. Ia menggeleng dan melepas kertas berukuran A0 itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah lalu kembali memasang lembaran kertas baru diatas meja gambarnya.

"Kau membuang kertas itu seolah-olah harganya sangat murah dan tidak terbuat dari pohon." Naruto menggerutu, memungut kertas tak berdosa itu dan meletakkannya di tempat sapah setelah meremukkannya dan berjalan kesudut ruangan. Mengambil beberapa kaleng beer simpanannya dari dalam kulkas di sudut ruangan.

"ini, minum ini dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau hanya akan mendapat nilai E jika kau tetap menggambar. Kau tahu kan? Asuma _-sensei_ bukan professor yang mau mentolerir kesalahan." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan meraih kaleng beer yang di sodorkan Naruto.

"mau menceritakan sesuatu? Aku masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum menjemput Shion dari rumah Ino." Sasuke menaikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh dan meneguk beernya

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Haruno Energy Inc?" Naruto memandang heran sahabatnya itu. Sasuke bukan peminat berita harian bursa saham sama sekali, pertanyaan ini tentu saja membuatnya kaget.

"Maksudmu perusahaan milik Kiazhi Haruno, ayah Sakura?" Sasuke mengangguk,

" _well_ , yang aku tahu mereka bergerak di bidang tambang. Minyak, gas bumi dan batu bara adalah market yang mereka kuasai. Ayah Sakura, dia adalah pengusaha yang luar biasa. Beberapa kali kami bekerja sama dalam beberapa proyek pengeboran, begitu juga dengan Uchiha Construction. Perusahaan Ayah Sakura adalah perusahaan tambang terbesar nomor satu di Jepang saat itu sampai akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu mereka di nyatakan gulung tikar." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, ia tahu itu. Itachi sudah menjelaskan hal itu semalam.

"Dalam kurun waktu secepat itu? bagaimana bisa?" Naruto meletakkan kaleng beernya dan mengambil beberapa potong kentang goreng yang sudah mendingin lalu memakannya.

"Sabotase." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan beernya, memandang serius kearah pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Jadi maksudmu, salah seorang dari saingan bisnis tuan Haruno menyabotase data keuangan perusahaan dan membuatnya bangkrut dari dalam?" Naruto terlihat berfikir keras, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri menatap keluar langit yang mulai gelap.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tahun ketigaku di Universitas, aku menjabat ketua SENAT saat itu, ingat? Tapi kalau aku tidak salah, ayahku pernah membahasnya saat kami sedang makan malam. Lima kilang minyak milik perusahaan Haruno di Arab Saudi, Rusia dan Amerika meledak dalam kurun waktu tidak jauh berbeda, setelah itu beberapa kilang minyak mereka di timur tengah juga di tutup pasca ledakkan itu karena tidak memenuhi syarat yang seharusnya. Kau tahu, ada ketentuan-ketentuan seperti itu untuk keselamatan lingkungan sekitar. Ditambah lagi, Tuan Haruno berinvestasi dengan orang yang salah.

Salah satu rekan bisnisnya Antonio Gonzales, menawarkan bisnis yang menjanjikan. Pasca ledakan kilang minyak dan di tutupnya beberapa kilang minyak milik perushaan Haruno, pencapaian mereka turun drastis, aku tahu ayah Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya jadi dia menerima tawaran Antonio untuk membeli sebuah perusahaan pembuatan senjata yang biasa menyediakan senjata untuk para militer Amerika. Dia melakukan investasi itu tanpa fikir panjang dan dua bulan kemudian, kami baru tahu kalau perushaan itu bermasalah. Dengan semua permasalahan itu, perusahaan Haruno tidak bisa bertahan lama." Sasuke merenung, itu sebabnya Sakura menjadi gadis yang dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Maksudku seperti apa dia sebelumnya?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum jahil kearhanya,

"Kau menyukai gadis itu. iya kan?" Sasuke memberi death glare terbaiknya saat putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu melontarkan lelucon sialan itu kepadanya.

"Jawab saja." Naruto tertawa lalu duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Dia? _Well_ , dia gadis yang ceria, berani dan baik hati. Kebaikannya tulus dan keberaniannya luar biasa, dia menjadi pelindung Hinata selama mereka duduk di bangku SMA, selain itu keceriaannya itu menular kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga sangat berbakat seperti yang kita ketahui. Tapi, bangkrutnya perusahaan ayahnya membuatnya banyak berubah.

Aku tahu dia kehilangan banyak hal, fasilitas, kemewahan, mobilnya, uang dan kehormatan keluarganya. Ayahnya menderita kanker paru-paru hanya beberapa bulan setelah mereka kehilangan segalanya, ibunya bekerja sebagai akuntan di perusahaan pengolah hasil pertanian dan ayahnya mencoba membangun bisnisnya kembali dengan sisa uang yang ada. Tapi hutang yang mereka miliki terlalu besar jadi sangat mustahil bagi ayahnya untuk membangun kembali bisnisnya. Sakura sendiri, dia lebih bayak diam dan mengambil kerja tambahan di sebuah café di dekat sekolah dan mulai menjual hasil karya rancangan busananya via online. Dia juga berusaha keras mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk kedalam universitas. Mereka bertiga bejuang keras, mereka pindah kesebuah apartement sederhana di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Apartement lama Sakura sebelum dia pindah.

Ayahnya meninggal beberapa bulan setelah ia di terima di Todai. Ayahnya adalah segalanya, Sakura terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kesembuhan ayahnya. Dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi Gadis yang luar biasa." Sasuke terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya,

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia begitu menginginkan aku untuk berhenti mendekatinya." Naruto tersenyum,

"Untuk yang satu itu, kau harus tanyakan sendiri padanya. Aku hanya menebak saja, Hinata sangat dekat dengan mu, gadis itu menyukaimu. Sakura, aku percaya selama dua minggu belakangan ini kalian sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya ada dua alasan untuk semua itu. Sakura merasa tidak pantas untuk mu karena kondisi keluarganya sudah jauh berbeda dari yang dulu atau karena dia banyak berhutang budi pada keluarga Hinata, untuk itu lah dia berusaha menjauh dari sekarang." Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan pendapat sahabatnya itu.

"berhutang budi?" Naruto mengangguk

"Hana _-nee_ mengenal Sakura sampai akirnya gadis itu bisa bekerja untuk kakak iparmu itu semua karena Hinata yang mengenalkan Sakura kepada Hana. Sakura bisa membayar 25% uang muka untuk apartementnya, itu semua karena Hinata yang membantunya. Ia bisa membayar sedikit demi sedikit hutang ayahnya yang masih tersisa, itu semua juga karena campur tangan dari Hinata. Jadi masuk akal jika dia mundur dan memberi Hinata kesempatan lebih banyak untuk bersama mu." Sasuke meneguk beer kalengnya hingga tandas.

"Aku lebih baik menanyakan semuanya sendiri dari pada menerka-nerka." Sasuke mengangguk

"Lakukanlah, aku harus menjemput Shion ke tempat latihan Phylatesnya. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Sasuke berdiri, menggulung lebaran kalkirnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tabung gambarnya.

"Boutique dan menjemput Sakura, mungkin? Dia sedang berlatih menjadi model untuk Tokyo _fashion week_ akhir pekan ini." Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil mantlenya.

"Baiklah, Sakura adalah gadis baik-baik. pastikan kalau kau tidak akan melukainya." Sasuke hanya diam dan berguman seperti biasanya lalu mengikuti Naruto keluar dari ruang gambar pribadi milik putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina itu.

 _ **H &G boutique, Tokyo Japan**_

Hana tengah sibuk memutuskan pakaian mana yang akan di gunakan Sakura, meminta gadis merah jambu itu bolak balik ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun yang pas untuk ia kenakan. Istri pewaris utama kerajaan bisnis Uchiha itu menggeleng sekali lagi saat Sakura keluar dengan crop top lengan panjang dan rok remple bernuansa vintage rancangannya, ditambah lagi heels berwarna hitam yang mengiasi kaki jenjangnya.

"Hm… yang ini juga dan coba gaun yang ini." Hana menyerahkan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan lekuk indah pinggang ramping dan kaki jenjang gadis merah jambu itu, Sakura menghela nafasnya pasrah namun tetap masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan mencoba gaunnya. Ia memilih sebuah heels bewarna abu-abu gelap dengan aksen Swarovski mewah dan biru menghiasi ujungnya, karya Guilliana Mark lagi. Diam-diam Sakura mengagumi designer sepatu asal perancis itu.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan terlihat luar biasa dengan gaun itu." Hana berjalan mendekat kearahnya, memintanya berputar perlahan dan tersenyum puas

"Sempurna. Gaun ini sempurna ketika kau yang mengenakannya Sakura." Sakura tersenyum malu,

"Aku sudah putuskan kalau kau akan memakai gaun ini sebagai penutup peragaan busana nanti. Kau boleh mengganti pakaianmu sekarang." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada ibu satu anak itu lalu kembali masuk keruang ganti dan mengganti gaun itu dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Dia senang jika Hana puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke memarkirkan dengan anggun mobil sport biru tua miliknya itu tepat didepan bangunan mewah boutique milik kakak iparnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah kedalam, melewati beberapa pegawai kakak iparnya dan membalas singkat sapaan mereka dengan gumaman khas Uchiha miliknya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menyusuri beberapa rak-rak berisi gaun rancangan kakaknya dan berbelok ke kiri, masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan kakaknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kedua kakinya mendadak diam dan sepasang onyxnya terpaku memandang pemandangan indah di hadapannya saat ini. Sakura berdiri di hadapan kakaknya mengenakan salah satu dari sekian banyak gaun indah dan mahal rancangan kakak ipar nya itu. Wanita itu mempesona. Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin kali ini ia tidak sedang ternganga memandang lurus kearah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu.

"Ehmmm…" Sasuke berdeham keras ketika kenyataan kembali menendang pantatnya, membuatnya sadar dan sekaligus menjadikannya pusat perhatian,

"Kalau kau ingat sopan santun, seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan kantorku, Sasuke." Hana menggeleng begitu mendapati dirinya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sakura kau boleh mengganti pakaianmu." Sakura mengangguk namun sebelum gadis merah jambu itu mejauh Sasuke menahan lengan rampingnya,

"Kau sibuk?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu keluar makan malam hari ini?" Sakura terdiam sebentar, ia ingin tapi bukankah seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh mencintainya? Baru akan menolak ajakan bungsu Uchiha itu, Hana mendahuluinya untuk bicara.

"Aku rasa Sakura tidak sibuk sama sekali Sasuke, dia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan Sakura? Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku karena hasil kerja kerasmu selama seminggu ini." Sakura memandang Hana dan Sasuke bergantian. Percuma saja, menolak mereka tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Tapi ibuku hanya sendirian aku tidak bisa…"

"kalau kau mau kita bisa membeli makanannya dan membawanya pulang. Kita bisa makan malam di apartement mu, jadi ibumu tidak akan kesepian." Sakura memandang tidak percaya saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu dengan lancar dari bibirnya.

"Aku setuju. Lagi pula aku yakin ibumu tidak akan keberatan kalau salah seorang teman dari anaknya mampir kerumah untuk makan malam bersama, iya kan?" Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menang kalau kalian sudah berkomplot seperti ini. Aku akan ganti pakaianku dulu, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa letter u berwarna putih di sudut ruangan sambil menunggu Sakura.

 _ **Market, Tokyo Japan**_

Langit mendung memayungi kota Tokyo sore ini. Mebuki menenteng keranjang belanjaannya yang hampir penuh, ia akan memasak makanan kesukaan almarhum suami dan putri tunggalnya hari ini. Hari ini tepat dua tahun peringatan kematian suaminya. Ia sudah membeli semua bahan makanan yang dia butuhkan dan satu botol anggur bolinger rose yang berhasil ia beli dari menabung setiap uang bulanan yang di berikan Sakura kepadanya. Mebuki mengambil dompetnya dan menghitung uangnya. Masih cukup. Tinggal ikan salmon yang harus ia beli dan dia bisa pulang kerumah. Wanita itu bergegas ke kios penjual ikan demi mendapatkan salmon terbaik untuk putrinya.

Sementara itu, seorang wanita bersurai hitam baru saja turun dari mobil mewah miliknya. Ia menenteng dompet dan tas belanjanya sementara seorang asisten rumah tangganya mengikutinya dengan tidak yakin pada keputusannya. Mikoto Uchiha, wanita berusia awal pertengahan empat puluhan itu menyambangi satu-demi satu kios pedagang sayuran dan buah, memilih sayur dan buah-buahan segar untuk keluarganya. Dia memang istri dari seorang pengusaha sukses tapi berbelanja seperti ini adalah satu-satunya kegiatan yang ia gemari.

"Nyonya, apa tidak sebaiknya kita membeli di supermarket saja?" Mikoto tetap memilih beberapa buah apel dan tomat kesukaan kedua putranya lalu membayar belanjaannya dan menyerahkannya kepada asisten rumah tangganya.

"apa bedanya? Rasa daging, ikan, buah dan sayurnya sama saja. Lagi pula, kalau kau membelinya dari sini kau tidak akan curiga mereka mencampurkan zat kimia berbahaya untuk pengusir hama kedalam sayuran yang kau beli." Mikoto berjalan kearah kios pedagang ikan segar. Salmon. Ia ingat putra bungsunya juga menyukai ikan itu. Mikoto memasuki kios itu dan tanpa ragu mengambil potongan salmon terakhir yang juga akan diambil wanita bersurai pirang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Maaf, anda bisa memilikinya saya akan mencarinya ke kios yang lain." Wanita itu membungkuk dan berbalik Sementara Mikoto, wanita itu mematung dan mengamati wanita seusianya itu

"Tunggu dulu. Mebuki? Anda Mebuki Haruno, bukan?" Mebuki menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Sepasang irisnya melebar mendapati siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya,

"Mikoto." Mikoto tersenyum tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Kami-sama_ , akhirnya. Aku dan Fugaku mencarimu dan Khiazhi kemana-mana. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa yang terjadi, kau harus ceritakan semuanya kepada ku." Mebuki tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu,

"Aku dan putriku baik-baik saja. Khiazhi, dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus ceritakan semuanya. Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu, melakukan apapun yang bisa ku lakukan." Mebuki tersenyum,

"kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mampir kerumahku. Tidak senyaman yang dulu, tapi putriku membelinya dengan keringatnya sendiri." Mikoto memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sendu. Tidak terpikir sama sekali kalau kehidupan salah satu dari mereka akan berputar seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Mobilku ada disana, kita bisa menggunakan mobilku. Hikari, tolong bawa belanjaan nyonya Haruno juga." Tanpa di perintah dua kali pelayan yang sejak tadi menggerutu dan mengikutinya itu mengambil tas belanja Mebuki dan mengikuti majikannya dari belakang.

 _ **Red Velvet restaurant, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membayar makanan mereka ketika ponselnya berdering. Ibunya. Ini masih jam enam sore dan bukan jadwal ibunya akan mengingatkan dia akan batas jam malam sama sekali. Jadi kenapa menelfon? Fikiran buruk kembali menghantuinya tanpa berfikir dua kali gadis merah jambu itu keluar dari restaurant dan mengangkat telfonnya.

 _"kaa-san_ , ada apa?" Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya membawa dua kantung paper bag berisi makanan dan wine yang mereka pesan.

"Aku? Aku sedang bersama Sasuke, kami membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malam bersama. Sebentar lagi kami akan ke apartement." Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya dan wanita itu menolak memberikan jawaban.

"Ah… begitu? Baiklah, aku dan Sasuke akan kesana secepatnya." Ujarnya sebelum memutus sambungan telfonya.

"Ibumu?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mencoba meminta Sasuke untuk menyerahkan kantung paper bag itu kepadanya tapi pria itu menolak. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria kali ini yang melarangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil sport biru tua milik Sasuke, lalu kembali menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Tokyo menuju apartementnya.

 _Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo Japan_

Baik Mebuki dan Mikoto juga pelayan Mikoto sudah berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka di dapur. Mikoto dengan suka rela membantu wanita paruh baya itu untuk menyiapkan makan malam setelah menelfon Itachi dan suaminya untuk begabung dengan mereka. Ia sudah menyerah menghubungi Sasuke. Ada apa dengan anak itu sampai-sampai ponselnya tidak diangkat.

"Aku bertemu dengan putra bungsumu belum lama ini," Mikoto menoleh dengan pandangan tidak percaya kearah Mebuki.

"Maksudmu Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?" Mebuki mengaduk kuah kari yang di buatnya dan menambahkan bumbu yang ia rasa kurang,

"Ia senior Sakura. Mereka mengadakan _house warming party_ dadakan dua minggu yang lalu disini. Lagi pula putriku bekerja untuk menantumu." Mikoto menghentikan gerakan mengiris lobaknya.

"putrimu? Bekerja untuk menantuku? Ah… Sakura… gadis yang memiliki surai merah jambu itu bukan? Mahasiswa fashion design di Todai?" Mebuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mikoto,

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Mikoto tersenyum dan memasukkan potongan tomat kedalam sup nya.

"Dia pernah menjadi stylist ku dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu saat Hana harus mengurus keperluan fashion linenya untuk _Tokyo fashion week_ akhir pekan ini." Mebuki mengangguk mengerti,

"Dia memiliki selera yang hebat. Kalau dia memulai debutnya, dia pasti akan berhasil dalam bidang ini. Anak itu, dia mau belajar banyak hal baru. Belakangan ini aku dengar dari Hana dia menunjuknya sebagai model yang akan memeragakan busana utama dalam rancangan akhir pekan ini. Kau mau melihatnya?" Mebuki terdiam mendengar tawaran sahabatnya itu. dia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, dulu menghadiri acara seperti itu dengan sesama sosialita adalah agenda wajib baginya, tapi sekarang? Berpapasan dengan mereka saja ia enggan.

"aku tidak tahu. Minggu ini ada jadwal check up untuk ku." Mikoto terlihat kecewa tapi istri dari Fugaku Uchiha itu memahami alasan sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya menoleh kearah genkan saat mendengarkan perdebatan kecil seorang gadis dan pria. Mikoto memandang bingung kearah Mebuki karena mendengar suara pria yang tidak asing di telinganya. Suara putra bungsunya.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu datang ke acara itu kalau memang tidak bisa, Sasuke." Sasuke, benar kan dugaannya benar.

"Demi _Kami-sama_ Sakura! Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku dan aku akan mulai magang di perusahaan ayahku besok, lalu apa salahnya? Kesibukan mahasiswa akhir adalah menyusun skripsi dan sidang akhir. Kau harus tahu itu." Sasuke melepas sepatunya dna menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu mengikuti Sakura kearah dapur.

 _"Okaa-sama,"_ Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jadi, tidak menjawab telfon ibumu dan menonaktifkan ponselmu adalah hal yang di benarkan?" Sasuke meletakkan paper bag berisi makanan yang ia beli itu diatas mini pantry yang membantasi dapur dan ruang makan.

"Baterai ponselku habis. Aku bukannya sengaja menonaktifkan ponselku." Ujarnya,

"Tetap saja Sasuke Uchiha! Untung kau sedang bersama Sakura. Jadi kau bisa datang kesini atau akan kelaparan dirumah karena aku dan Mebuki mengundang seisi rumah untuk makan malam disini." Sakura tersenyum geli mendapati wajah menyebalkan Sasuke melembut saat memandang ibunya. Anak mami. Dalam hati gadis merah jambu itu meruntuki sikap bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat bell intercomnya berbunyi. Ia melihat dari layar intercomnya dan mendapati tiga orang disana. Hana dan Itachi dan dia bertaruh seorang pria berusia awal lima puluhan itu adalah Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Ada apa dengan dunia ini, ibunya dan para kolega ayahnya yang super kaya. Kenapa lingkaran bisnis sialan ini tidak berakhir menganggunya bahkan setelah ia kehilangan segalanya. Rasanya ingin menghindar tapi akan mustahil jadinya jadi, tanpa fikir panjang gadis merah jambu itu membuka pintu apartementnya, menolak membuat tamu-tamunya menunggu. Ia bertaruh, ini akan mejadi malam yang panjang dan sebuah reuni keluarga,.

 _ **Tbc. Njang njang chapter baru di update juga, maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan terimakasih untuk level kesabaran anda yang luar biasa menunggu fict ini buat update. Well, semoga kalian suka, seperti biasa RNR minna?**_

 _ **-Aphrodite girl 13**_


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **Sakura's Apertement,Tokyo Japan**_

Ingatkan dia untuk bertanya kepada Ibunya dan Mikoto setelah ini. Apartement sederhana miliknya ini kembali penuh dengan orang-orang kaya dan berdasi yang duduk melinkar diatas tatami diruang tengahnya, sementara para orang tua dan anak-anak laki-laki mereka saling berbicara. Hana dan dirinya menggantikan pekerjaan ibu mereka di dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka saling mengenal." Ia menggerutu sambil memindahkan soup rumput laut kedalam mangkuk.

"Aku tahu, aku juga terkejut saat mengetahui kalau kau ternyata adalah putri paman Khiazi." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Apa ada lagi yang terkejut saat mengetahui siapa ayahku." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan mangkuk terakhir berisi Soup rumput laut diatas nampan dan membawanya kedepan. Sasuke berdiri saat melihatnya kerepotan dan bersikeras mengambil alih pekerjaanya. Sakura memandang sebal bungsu Uchiha itu saat ia kembali mengusirnya saat ia mengikutinya kedapur.

"bagaimana dengan makanan yang sudah Sasuke beli. Kenapa _Okaa-san_ dan Mikoto _-baasan_ memasak banyak sekali." Hana menggeleng pelan, ia meraih bungkusan makan malam yang di beli Sasuke dan meletakkannya di kulkas kecuali _Wine_ nya.

"Kau bisa memakannya lagi besok pagi, masih bisa di hangatkan kok." Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh lalu mengikuti Hana keruang tengah.

Sakura, tanpa disengaja duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Jangan salahkan dirinya, itu satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa, ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang karena Sasuke sesekali mencuri makanan dari mangkuknya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya keras-keras tapi jelas, pandangan Mikoto dan yang lain tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

" _Kami-sama!_ Berhenti mencuri makananku Sasuke dan makanlah dari mangkukmu sendiri." Ibunya nyaris terlonjak medengarnya berteriak, namun Sasuke tetap diam dan terus mengambil lauk yang ada di mangkuknya

"Mereka terlihat lebih lezat jika ada di mangkukmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia mengambil mangkuk Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu ia memberikan mangkuknya pada Sasuke dan setelah itu ia mulai mengambil mangkuk Sasuke dan memakan makanan yang ada didalamnya.

"Kau sudah dapatkan mangkuk ku, jadi berhenti mengganggu makan malamku." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, Itachi, Mikoto dan Hana tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tertawa. Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis milihat tingkah dua orang mahasiswa todai yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Sakura, aku dengar kau bekerja untuk Hana?" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan, Sakura tersenyum sopan dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena ulahnya barusan yang pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman,

"Ya, Fugaku _-jisan_ aku baru bekerja selama tiga minggu ini di boutique Hana _-nee_." Fugaku mengangguk mengerti,

"Dia Stylist dan perancang busana yang hebat dan dia juga cepat belajar dia akan sukses dengan cepat setelah memulai debutnya sendiri." Hana tersenyum kearahnya membuat gadis merah jambu itu malu,

"Aku masih jauh sekali dari kata sempurna Hana _-nee_ lagi pula aku masih perlu banyak belajar sebelum memulai debut ku." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah udang dan meletakkannya di dalam mangkuknya.

"Itu adalah semangat yang bagus Sakura. Hana adalah designer yang handal dan tidak ragu untuk mengajari juniornya. Kau bisa belajar banyak hal darinya, kau bisa belajar selama yang kau inginkan dari menantu kami, aku rasa Hana tidak akan keberatan dengan itu semua." Hana mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke, kau lulus tahun ini bukan?" kali ini giliran Mebuki yang membuka suara, Sasuke mengangguk sopan dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya sesaat,

"Apa kau akan membantu di perusahaan ayahmu juga?" Sasuke diam sesaat, ia memandang ayahnya lalu kakaknya, setelah itu ibunya secara bergantian.

" _Well_ , Mebuki- _basan_ sejauh ini _Otou-san_ tidak memaksaku harus bergabung dengannya dan Itachi _-nii_ di perusahaan kami, tapi Aku rasa Itachi sudah cukup baik dalam hal mengatur perusahaan bersama _outo-san_ jadi, aku rasa aku akan membuka bisnis ku sendiri namun, aku masih butuh pengalaman ayah dan kakakku, jadi yah aku mungkin akan bergabung satu atau dua tahun di perusahaan _otou-san_ sebelum membuka bisnisku sendiri." Mebuki tersenyum dan mengangguk paham,

"Kau pasti akan sukses sepertia ayah dan kakamu." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya,

Sakura memandang bungsu Uchiha itu dengan pandangan heran sekaligus bertanya, ia tidak tahu tapi pria ini berbeda. Kebanyakan anak-anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya akan mengambil alih kedudukan ayah mereka di perusahaan, bahkan Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan menggantikan ayahnya sejak ia berada di tahun keduanya di Universitas. Namun, Sasuke? Dia menganggap seakan-akan perusahaan ayahnya bukanlah hal yang penting bagi dirinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat ia mengantar seluruh keluarga Uchiha sampai di lobi apartementnya. Sasuke masih tinggal dan berdiri disebelahnya, ia bisa mendengar bungsu Uchiha itu menggumakan kata nanti saat Itachi memandang bingung kearahnya.

"keberatan kalau temani aku minum di bar sebentar?" Sakura melirik jam tangannya

"Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam." Sasuke menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh,

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada ibumu dan batas jam malam mu adalah jam dua belas, jadi jika kau tidak keberatan temani aku minum sebentar dan aku akan memulangkanmu tepat jam dua belas kepada ibumu." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk,

"Kau yang bayar. Aku belum menerima gajiku." Sasuke mengangguk dan membukakan pintu mobil sport mewahnya,

 _D'stello Bar, Tokyo Japan_

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil sport mewahnya dengan anggun di depan bangunan bergaya modern itu, Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan sebelum Sakura membuka pintunya sendiri Sasuke sudah berdiri disana membuka pintu mobilnya dan membantu Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya atau lebih tepatnya kearah Sakura. Orang gila macam apa yang akan ke bar mahal hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian rumah dan sandal slop rumahan. Dia tidak peduli, jika Sasuke yang mengajaknya kesini saja tidak masalah kenapa orang-orang disini memandangnya seolah-olah dia adalah santapan malam.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura memanggilnya, ia tengah menyebutkan pesanannya saat Sakura memanggilnya,

"Kau tidak perlu memesan satu botol penuh anggur mahal itu, aku tidak minum." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memandang pelayan dan tak menggubris kata-kata wanita merah jambu itu, ia justru menambahkan nachos sebagai tambahan.

"Kau takut aku akan macam-macam padamu?" Sakura menggeleng melihat ekspresinya Sasuke justru tertawa ,

"Sakura, main sex dengan wanita yang tidak sadar bukan hobiku sama sekali." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku hanya menjaga apa yang seharusnya ku jaga tahu." Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya,

"dan aku tidak akan merusak apa yang tidak seharusnya ku rusak lagi pula, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk bicara, bukan untuk mabuk atau lain sebagainya. Mereka punya koleksi anggur yang bagus disini, kau akan menyukainya." Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya, mungkin Sasuke tidak seburuk yang kelihatannya.

"Jadi, Kau tidak akan bergabung dengan perusahaan ayahmu?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan, seorang pelayan bar datang mendekati mereka dan membuka tutup anggur mahal itu dan meletakkannya di baki es, Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mengambil botol anggur nya dan menuangkan nya ke gelas mereka.

"Tidak. Aku punya rencana untuk masa depan ku sendiri." Sakura memandangnya ,

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya, bungsu Uchiha itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja tidak biasanya anak-anak dari keturunan konglomerat tidak tertarik menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan impian itu dan mendapatkan bayaran yang kau impikan." Sasuke tersenyum dan menyesap anggurnya.

" _Well,_ Sakura. Kau harus tahu satu hal, hal semacam itu hanya akan memecah persaudaraan ku dan Itachi. Aku tidak tahu apa tanggapan _Nii-san_ jika dia tahu tentang ini tapi, aku ingin berdiri sendiri. Aku ingin berjuang sendiri, warisan keluarga Uchiha adalah milik Itachi karena dia anak tertua dan cucu pertama dari anak tertua kakekku.

Aku memang memiliki beberapa saham tapi jika aku mengandalkan apa yang ayah ku miliki, aku tidak akan melewati proses yang seharusnya ku lewati. Kau tahu, jadi orang semacam itu bukan gaya ku." Sakura tersenyum dan menyesap kembali anggurnya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa menjauhi orang-orang bahkan menjauhi semua cowok-cowok yang berusaha mendekati mu?" Sakura bersandar di kursinya, alunan musik jazz indah menyapa pendengarannya,

" _Well¸_ lihatlah aku sekarang. Maksudku, aku bukan lagi seorang putri konglomerat seperti dulu, ayahku meninggal karena kanker dan aku tak bisa memberikan pengobatan yang layak seperti dia memberikan aku kehidupan yang lebih dari kata layak.

Aku kehilangan ayahku, perusahaan, martabat keluarga, dan semuanya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa untuk bersenang-senang, aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni cowok-cowok itu." Sakura menyesap anggurnya,

"Hanya itu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menghela nafasnya dan mengankat gelas anggurnya,

"Aku merasa aku akan merepotkan banyak orang, Naruto _-senpai,_ Hinta, dan teman-teman yang lain. Aku berhutang banyak hal kepada mereka terutama Hinata. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat,

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau fikirkan saat ini tapi, kau tidak bisa menutup dirimu dan menyindiri, kau berhak untuk bahagia Sakura. Jauh lebih berhak daripada yang selama ini kau bayangkan. Aku tahu kau berusaha membuat ibumu bahagia, tapi kau juga punya dirimu sendiri untuk kau bahagiakan.

Seorang manusia tidak bisa menahan terlalu banyak beban pada bahunya, Sakura. Kau akan kelelahan dan pasti jatuh juga." Sakura tersenyum getir dan menyesap anggurnya,

"Sekarang, izinkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu. Kenapa kau berusaha menghindar dan menjauhiku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, memandang lurus dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban dari gadis merah jambu di hadapannya.

"Simple. Aku tidak mau Hinata berfikiran yang macam-macam tentang kita. Sudah tiga minggu belakangan ini dia menjauhiku tanpa aku ketahui apa penyebabnya. Dia sahabatku yang ku punya satu-satu nya Sasuke." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, bungsu Uchiha itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar, Persetan dengan Hinata.

"Kami hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku, dan aku benci mengakui ini tapi dia memang menganggapku lebih dari seorang kakak. Tapi aku bersumpah dia hanya seorang adik untukku." Sakura menyesap kembali anggurnya, ada persaan lega tak kasat mata yang menyusup kedalam hatinya, memberikan kehangatan sendiri disana yang dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Dia mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tersakiti." Ujarnya, Sasuke menegak anggurnya hingga tandas dan menuang segelas lagi kedalam gelas kristalnya

"Membiarkan dirimu sendiri tersakiti hanya untuk membuat sahabatmu bahagia bukan pilihan yang bijak, _Miss_ Haruno." Sakura memandang Sasuke dan ujung slop rumahannya bergantian,

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, Hinata berbuat banyak untukku. Aku hanya tak ingin jadi sahabat yang tidak tahu terimakasih untuknya. Lagi pula, dilihat dari sisi mana pun, aku tidak akan pantas untukmu." Sasuke menyesap anggurnya, tidak pantas? Itu adalah dua kata paling konyol yang keluar dari mulutnya selama ia mengenalnya.

"Sakura, aku tahu benar siapa yang pantas untuk ku dan siapa yang tidak pantas untukku." Sakura memutar bola matanya, wanita itu melirik jam di tengah ruangan bernuansa classic itu,

"Sasuke sudah hampir jam 12 malam." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia memandang lurus kearah wanita itu,

"Aku… Sakura, aku tahu masalah persahabatan mu dan Hinata, aku mengerti kalau kau berhutang banyak padanya hanya saja, jangan biarkan itu membatasi hubungan kita." Ia meraih telapak tangan mungil wanita merah jambu itu dan meremasnya pelan,

"Kau sudah menyita perhatian ku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di café di hari pertama kedatanganku dari Jerman. Aku tidak punya alasan yang lebih bagus dari bertahan untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, bisakah kau buka pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu untukku?" Sakura memandang lengan bersar Sasuke dan wajah tampan pria itu secara bergantian,

"Kau bisa pastikan Hinata tidak akan terluka dengan hal ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi,

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Sakura terdiam, Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku sekarang, Haruno. Aku hanya meminta mu untuk memberikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau kau layak berada disampingku." Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, ia memandang kembali kedalam sepasang obsidian milik Sasuke sebelum mengangguk.

"hm…" Gumamnya, Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mengecup puncak kepala merah jambu miliknya.

"Ayo, ibumu bisa membunuhku kalau aku mengantarmu pulang terlambat." Sakura tertawa, Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Mereka berjalan keluar dari bar setelah Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar yen kepada pelayan untuk membayar bill nya.

 _Todai, Tokyo Japan_

Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha yang belakangan ini gemar sekali muncul tiba-tiba di studio design saat ia memiliki waktu luang. Entah untuk mengantarkan kotak makan siang atau menculiknya diam-diam saat jam makan siang. Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah bicara dengan Hinata dan ia tahu Hinata butuh waktu untuk menerimanya. Sebesar apapun rasa cinta mu pada seseorang, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaksakan perasaan orang itu untuk membalas perasaan cinta mu kan? Sakura benci mengakui ini, ia mencintai Sasuke dan pria itu menepati semua yang ia bicarakan di bar malam itu dengannya, ia mencintai pria itu tapi disisi lain dia benci berjauhan dengan sahabat nya seperti ini.

Siang ini, Sasuke kembali menculiknya keluar saat jam makan siang. Ia sudah menyumpah serapahi bungsu Uchiha ini karena kelakuannya. Ia kesal tentu saja, tapi cukup tersanjung juga dengan segala perhatian yang ia berikan. Dia berhak memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri, entah bagaimana kalimat itu terdengar sangat benar namun sangat salah juga di waktu bersamaan.

Mereka tengah makan di café di seberang kampus saat tiba-tiba Hinata masuk bersama seorang pria dari fakultas hukum. Inuzuka Kiba. Sasuke berdiri dan menyambut pria itu saat mereka menghampiri kami, mereka berkencan? Sejak kapan?

" _Well,_ Sasuke _Nee-chan_ benar-benar tidak bohong kalau kau sudah kembali ke Jepang. Sudah berapa lama?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan,

"Satu bulan, atau lebih aku tidak mengingatnya." Ujarnya cuek, Sasuke meraih beer kalengnya dan menegaknya,

"Lama tidak bertemu eh, Hinata?" Ujarnya, Hinata tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menyebut namanya, ia bersandar dan memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian sebelum tersenyum kepada pria yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan wanita merah jambu itu.

"Ya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan tugas akhir, skripsi dan er… pacar mu, kurasa?" Sasuke menggeleng mendengar jawabannya lalu tertawa renyah.

"Belum, kami belum sampai di tahap itu. tapi mungkin sebentar lagi." Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura yang bersembunyi di bawah meja, ia memandang gadis itu dan pandangannya sulit di artikan.

"Sakura akan memulai debut pertamanya sebagai model akhir minggu ini. Kalian mau menontonnya?" Shion membuka pembicaraan, ia menatap jahil kearah Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku dan Naruto berniat akan datang." Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto mendengus kesal disini, peragaan busana bukanlah hal yang ia sukai,

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut lebih tepatnya." Shion mendengus, terlebih lagi Naruto mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik apinya

"Naruto!" Ia tak menghiarukan protes dari pacar pirangnya hari ini,

"Tugas akhir dan skripsi ini membuatku gila, Sayang. Berbaik hatilah pada pacarmu yang akan sidang dalam kurun waktu dua minggu lagi ini." Kiba sudah bersiap untuk muntah, Shion sudah menggerutu tak karuan sementara Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum dalam diam.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut jika dalam kurun waktu satu bulan setelah Shion lulus tahun depan kalian akan menikah. Kau selalu terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah tahu." Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara,

"jadi, kalian akan menonton?" Shion kembali mengkonfrontasi teman temannya,

" _Well,_ Shion kau tahu benar kalau aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat debut awal Sakura. Dia berkerja keras selama beberapa minggu ini. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa." Sasuke menambahkan kecupan di puncak kepala gadis merah jambu itu sebelum meraih rokok yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya dan menyalakan pematik api miliknya.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke mendelik kearahnya dan mematikan rokoknya,

"kau terdengar seperti ibuku." Ia menggerutu, yang lain hanya tergelak kecuali mungkin Hinata. Sakura bisa merasakan wanita indigo itu memandangnya sejak tadi dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman berada satu meja lagi dengannya.

"Aku mau ke Toillet." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk, ia menggeser kursinya sedikit agar wanita merah jambu itu bisa lewat,

"Jangan lama-lama, aku harus menghadap Professor Sarutobi lima belas menit lagi." Sakura mengangguk paham dengan kalimat Sasuke.

"Aku juga." Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura, tunggu!" ia berhenti tepat di didepan salah satu bilik toilet wanita dan memandang Hinata yang terlihat gugup dihadapannya,

"Aku minta maaf." Cicitnya, Sakura memandangnya tak percaya. Wanita itu meletakkan tote bagnya dan memeluk sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya padamu?" Hinata mengangguk,

"Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap kekanakan." Sakura mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya,

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati Hinata tapi, Aku mencintainya. Satu-satunya alasan aku menahan untuk tidak menerima ajakan berpacaran dengannya adalah karena aku ingin kau salah paham, aku ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak benar-benar membenciku atau sebagainya." Hinata terdiam, ia mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tahu, Kiba mengatakan semua itu dan rasanya dia berhasil menamparku." Sakura tersenyum padanya,

"Kiba eh?" Hinata terlihat malu saat Sakura menyebut nama saudara ipar Sasuke itu.

"Kami sudah lama kenal, bahkan dekat sebelum Sasuke kembali dari Jerman. Dia mengajakku berkencan dua hari yang lalu dan aku rasa tak akan ada masalah besar jika aku menerimanya. Sakura kau juga berhak untuk bahagia." Sakura mengangguk, dan memeluk Hinata sekali lagi

"Terimakasih, aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ku jika kau tidak keberatan." Sakura menunjuk deretan bilik toilet di belakangnya,

"Oh iya, tentu saja. Maaf untuk itu." Sakura tertawa, namun wanita itu masuk kedalam toilet dan meninggalkan Hinata di luar.

 _"Kau berhak bahagia Haruno, di dalam mimpimu."_ Hinata menghapus air matanya, setelah berhasil merapihkan riasan wajanya ia keluar darit toilet dan kembali ketempat dimana yang lainnya berkumpul.

 _Tokyo Fashion Week,Grand Hotel Uchiha, Tokyo Japan_

Sakura bergerak mondar mandir, tangannya gemetar, entah kenapa suhu ruang gantinya terasa lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Sakura meraih remote AC yang ada di atas coffee table di hadapannya dan menyeting ulang temperature nya ulang saat Hana masuk dan menemuinya.

"Astaga Sakura apa kau tidak kepanasan?" Hana mengambil remote itu darinya dan menurunkan suhunya,

"Hana _-nee_ …" Hana menoleh dan memandangnya, ia gugup ibu dari Meiko Uchiha itu tahu benar perasaan Sakura. Ia meraih tangan Sakura yang gemetar dan memberikan segelas air untuknya.

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ingat ini adalah gerbang awal untuk memulai debutmu sebagai seorang designer. Kenali busana yang kau pakai, buat itu hidup dan buat busana itu pantas dengan harga yang aku sematkan untuknya." Sakura mengatur nafasnya

"Sasuke ada disana. Dia memberika ini untukmu." Sakura meraih kota beludru itu dari Hana sebuah liontin perak berbentuk hati dengan permata di tengahnya, Sakura membuka liontin itu dan medapati fotonya dan Sasuke di kencan terakhir merea.

 _"Pakai ini kalau kau setuju untuk menjadi pacarku. –Sasuke"_ Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Hana berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, demi _Kami-sama_ Sasuke sudah akan wisuda dan Sakura satu tahun lagi akan merampungkan studinya tapi caranya meminta seorang perempuan untuk menjadi pacarnya masih sama sepertia anak SMA.

"Pakailah." Hana tahu apa yang ada didalam hatinya, Sakura tersenyum dan menyematkan kalung itu di lehernya, menambah sempurna penampilannya malam itu.

"Ayo Sakura, kali ini giliranmu." Sakura mengangguk, ia akan membawakan gaun mermaid dengan sleeve lace berwarna hitam dan mengekspos dengan jelas punggungnya,

Saat salah satu model Hana sudah kembali dan suara seseorang menggema menyebutkan nama koleksi utama Hana yang ia kenakan itu, Sakura menaiki panggung catwalk dan dengan anggun berlenggak lenggok diatas catwalk bersama beberapa model dari Guilliana Mark yang lainnya. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan berdiri saat ia memasuke area Catwalk dan duduk kembali saat ia berbalik dan meninggalkan catwalk menuju kebelakang panggung.

"Itu tadi bagus sekali. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang model yang baru memulai debut. Mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari mu." Sakura tersenyum malu dengan pendapat dari Hana,

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku kalau kau tidak keberatan Hana _-nee_." Hana mengangguk, Sakura berjalan kearah ruang gantinya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintunya dan tanpa banyak bicara bungsu Uchiha itu menariknya dan menciumnya,

"Katakan padaku kalau aku tidak bermimpi." Dibanding melakukan apa yang Sasuke minta Sakura justru mencubit lengan kekar yang terbungkus jas mahal itu dan membuat Sasuke mengerang,

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi." Sakura tertawa

"Nah biarkan aku lewat sekarang," Sasuke membuka pintu untuk Sakura dengan senang hati, ia menunggu dan duduk di sofa beluduru berwarna coklat saat Sakura tengah mengganti pakaiannya dan melepas kepangan rambutnya. Ia menggunakan dress turtle neck berwana putih diatas lutut dan heels berwana peach saat ia kembali, surai merah jambunya sudah ia sisir dengan rapi.

"apartement mu, Penth house ku, atau rumah keluarga Uchiha?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya,

"kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung, sasuke tersenyum dan memintanya mendekat, Sakura duduk di sebelahnya dan membiarkan Sasuke merangkulnya,

"merayakan debutmu dan kelulusanku." Sakura terbelalak kaget,

"Sidangmu hari ini?" Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku benar-benar lupa, _Kami-sama!_ Bagaimana hasilnya?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Cukup baik pastinya, kau ingin kita merayakannya dimana?" Sakura berfikir sejenak, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon ibunya

" _Okaa-san_ , aku rasa aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku akan menginap di penth house Sasuke kalau kau tidak keberatan. Tidak, bukan seperti itu Sasuke baru saja lulus dan mendapat nilai yang sempurna, kami ingin merayakannya saja. Baiklah, terimakasih _Okaa-san_. Aku akan pulang besok pagi." Ujarnya sebelum menutup telfonnya.

"So?" Sasuke menatapnya

"Aku hanya berfikir mungkin kau ingin merayakannya berdua saja, jadi mungkin penth house mu." Sasuke tersenyum ia bangkit berdiri, dan menawarkan tangannya yang di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Sakura, saat mereka keluar ruangan Itachi dan Hana ada di depan ruangan bersama putri kecil mereka.

"Hei, Selamat Otouto dan Sakura." Itachi memberikan kerlingan jahilnya kepada kami,

" _Nii-san_ katakana pada _okaa-sama_ aku akan menginap di peth house malam ini. Bersama Sakura." Itachi tersenyum gelid an Hana sudah melotot mendengar perkataan adiknya,

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya di hari pertama jadian, Hana _-nee_ aku pastikan dia tetap untuh saat dia pulang besok pagi ke apartementnya." Hana menghela nafasnya,

"Paling tidak tunggu Sakura lulus." Wajah Sakura sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang,

"Aku duluan, Bye Keiko _-chan_ setelah memberikan kecupan pada bayi berusia dua bulan itu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya

"kami duluan, Hana _-nee_ , Itachi _-nii_." Ujarnya, Ia bisa mendengar gelak tawa Itachi saat itu,

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil mewahnya untuk Sakura sebelum ia sendiri masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya dan mengemudikan mobil mereka meninggalkan parkiran hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Uchiha itu. sementara dari kejauhan seorang wanita indigo memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Sakit, ingin rasanya ia menerjang Sakura dan memeberinya pelajaran berharga namun, sosok lain muncul dari kegelapan.

"Hinata, kalau kau mau membuat sesorang yang menyakitimu menderita kau harus memberi mereka sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Selagi itu, aku bisa membantu mu menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan gadis merah jambu itu dan membuat Uchiha ada di bawah kendali Hyuga." Hinata hanya diam mencerna baik-baik kata-kata kakaknya, waktu ya. Bersenang-senanglah Sakura, sebelum kau benar-benar merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan.

 **TBC. Telat sanbat updatenya, maaf maaf. Kemarin sempet ilang mood buat nulis dan inspirasi mentok terus, tapi ini udah di update. Semoga kalian suka ya, thanks undah selalu membaca meriview dan mengingatkan saya untuk update.**

 **Love love love**

 **Aphrodite girl 13**


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _H &G Boutique, Tokyo Japan_

 _Two month later …._

Sakura menggeleng pelan melihat hasil karyanya. Lagi-lagi ada yang kurang. Wanita merah jambu itu merobek kertas sketh booknya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sakura menghela nafasnya, ini sudah yang kedua puluh kalinya dalam dua jam hari ini ia merobek kertas sketh booknya dan merasa tidak puas dengan hasil designya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, melirik melalui sekat tembok kaca keruangan Hana. Hana sedang ada diruangannya dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan Jepang untuk mendesign gaun pengantinnya. Wanita itu benar-benar sibuk beberapa minggu ini dan hal itu membuat gadis merah jambu ini frustasi. Ia melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kantornya, tinggal dua bulan lagi dan dia mengalami kebuntuan inspirasi. Ia perlu seseorang untuk bicara tapi Hana terlalu sibuk dengan clientnya, Ibunya sedang sibuk dengan bisnis Wedding Organizer yang ia buka satu bulan yang lalu dengan bantuan Mikoto. Hinata ? _well,_ Sakura sudah satu setengah bulan ini tidak bertemu dengannya. Bukannya ia menghindar atau tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita indigo itu, Sakura hanya terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan debut pertama fashionlinenya sebagai designer professional.

Sakura menghela nafasnya melirik kesal tanggal-tanggal yang telah ia dan Hana lingkari bersamaan diatas kalendernya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melirik kearah papan hitam yang berisi rangkaian designnya yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Entah kenapa rasanya mendesign pakain utama dalam debutnya adalah hal yang luar biasa sulit. Ia butuh setidak nya satu orang untuk berbicara tapi bahkan belakangan ini Sasuke sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek dan kontraktor muda. Sakura juga harus bergelut dengan kuliahnya. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu ketika pintu ganda kaca itu didorong terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sempurna Sasuke disana. Surai ravennya berantakan seperti biasa, ia sudah melepas jas dan dasinya, hanya menyisakan vest kelabu dan kemeja hitam yang sudah di gulung kedua lengannya sampai sikunya. _Kami-sama_ benar-benar berbaik hati padanya hari ini. Sasuke berjalan medekat, menangkup wajah mungilnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Ritual wajibnya sepulang kerja selain menjemput Sakura.

"Hari mu membosankan?" Dan pria ini selalu tahu apa yang ia rasakan seharian.

"Sangat, aku benar-benar hampir gila." Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar penuturannya, pria itu melempar jas dan tas kantornya keatas sofa di tengah ruang kerja Sakura dan mendekap gadis merah jambu itu dari belakang,

"Aku punya ide bagus." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku tidak tertarik pergi ke bar atau restaurant mahal Sasuke, pekerjaanku menumpuk belum lagi tugas akhir untuk semester ini hampir mendekati deadlinenya." Sasuke tersenyum samar sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Sakura sementara gadis merah jambunya itu masih sibuk memikirkan design berikutnya.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya saat Sakura mulai merasa kurang nyaman, pria itu berjalan menjauh meraih gelas Kristal diatas meja sakura dan menuangkan wine kedalamnya,

"Kau membuang banyak kertas hari ini." Sakura menghampiri pria itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher bungsu Uchiha itu dan mengangguk,

"Tinggal dua bulan lagi dan aku belum berhasil menemukan ide untuk design utamanya. Aku benar-benar buntu." Sasuke ikut-ikutan melirik tanggal yang sudah dilingkari kakak ipar dan kekasihnya itu,

"Auntum?" Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke berjalan mendekati tong sampah yang penuh dengan kertas sketh book Sakura dan meraih satu kertas yang tercecer, ia membukanya dan menunjukkannya kearah Sakura,

"aku tahu, buruk sekali kan? Jauh di bawah standarku yang biasanya." Sasuke tidak menggubris dan malah membuang kertas itu,

"Sakura, kau hanya perlu jadi dirimu sendiri, Sayang. Kenapa Hana _-nee_ sekarang mempercayakan posisi Guilliana padamu untuk membantunya mendesign pakaian clientnya? karena dia percaya pada kemampuanmu. Dia melihat cirikhas dalam semua designmu. Tapi, aku tahu dengan pasti kalau, hampir seluruh isi tempat sampah itu bukan dirimu." Sakura terdiam, bukan dirinya? Sakura memandang lantai berlapis karpet beludru itu sesaat sebelum lamunanya buyar akibat ulah Hana.

"errr, maaf mengganggu tapi kita punya janji makan malam dengan _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_." Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya, sialan dia lupa malam ini adalah hari ulangtahun pernikahan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Sial!" Sasuke menatapnya bingung,

"Apa?" pria tampan yang sudah selama dua bulan ini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu menatapnya bingung,

"Aku belum membeli kado apapun untuk _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_." Sasuke tersenyum geli begitu juga Hana,

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu membeli apapun." Sakura mendengus kesal,

"tidak bisa begitu. Sasuke, kita harus cepat." Sakura meraih tas tangan dan matelnya lalu menarik Sasuke yang jusrtu menarik kembali lengan mungilnya dan mendekapnya, Hana hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku dan Itachi harus membeli kue dan kado untuk mereka, Keiko sudah ada disana. Kalian juga menyusul ya, usahakan jangan terlalu lama." Setelah berkata demikian, Hana meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku! acara makan malamnya satu jam lagi." Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun, pria itu masih memenjarakan gadis Haruno itu didalam pelukkannya,

"Kau lupa passwordnya, sayang." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke menahan tawa gelinya. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasukenya.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu Sasuke Uchiha. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Sasuke tersenyum geli lalu melepaskan pelukannya, pria Uchiha itu meraih jas dan tas kantornya sebelum merangkul pinggang ramping Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari boutique,

"Apa _okaa-san_ akan ikut?" Sasuke melirik Sakura,

"Tidak, ibuku harus bertemu dengan clientnya di Osaka untuk acara minggu depan, dia dan Mikoto _Kaa-san_ benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke terkekeh geli, tangannya menyentuh layar ponselnya dan suara merdu Franz Sinatra mengalun menemani mereka di sepanjang jalan,

"Lihatlah point plusnya, Sayang. Setidaknya _Okaa-san_ jauh lebih bahagia dan kesehatannya semakin membaik. Itu bagus bukan?" Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke,

"Sakura, kau ingin membeli hadiah untuk orangtua ku dimana?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memandang ke kanan dan kiri deretan toko di sekitar kota Tokyo sebelum akhirnya meminta sasuke berhenti di depan toko yang menarik perhatiannya.

" _Mini sculpture ?_ " Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Hm, kenapa? Bukankah itu lucu dan tidak biasa. Memang harganya tidak mahal tapi karya seni selalu punya makna." Sasuke tersenyum, lagi-lagi gadis merah jambu itu berhasil menyihirnya dan membuatnya terpesona dengan ke sederhanaannya,

"Aku akan mencari hadiahku disini dan kau bisa mencari hadiahmu di tempat lain." Ujar Sakura sebelum turun dari mobil namun Sasuke menahannya

"Kita membelinya berdua. Tidak ada hadiah darimu atau dariku, yang ada hanya hadiah dari kita." Ujarnya, Sakura terdiam

"Sasuke, Kita belum menikah. Aku lebih nyaman seperti itu lagi pula…"

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam benakmu tapi percayalah padaku cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menjadikan mu sebagai Nyonya Uchiha. Dan jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu kalau pihak kampus sudah menawari mu untuk lulus lebih awal." Sakura membulatkan matanya,

"Bagaimana…." Sasuke terkekeh geli, ia mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya,

"Aku hanya tahu saja. Ayo cepat, kita harus membelinya sekarang sebelum terlambat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu di restaurant." Sakura masih mematung di bangku penumpang sampai Sasuke membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya keluar dari sana.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dan setelah menekan tombol kunci otomatis mobil sportnya ia melangkah menyusuri dua toko sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam toko yang dimaksud Sakura tadi. Sakura hanya bisa mengamati Sasuke yang dengan serius memilih hadiah untuk kedua orangtuanya, ia hanya menjawab sesekali jika Sasuke menanyakan pendapatnya. Kalimat pria itu, apa dia berencana untuk melangkah ke sesuatu yang lebih serius?

Sakura tak ingin berharap, ia tahu Sasuke bukan seseorang yang akan melangkah dengan cepat. Tapi mungkin kalimat pria itu bisa saja sebagai pertanda dan mungkin juga hanya sekedar angin lalu saja. Sakura tak mau berharap dan dia hanya memilih untuk menjalani hubungan mereka apa adanya. Mengikuti alur sang waktu yang entah akan membawa mereka ke akhir yang mana. Akhir yang bahagia atau yang sebaliknya?

 _ **Paris Prancis, NOX Corporation**_

Pria bersurai coklat panjang itu masih duduk dengan tenang. Sebelah tangannya memegang gelas Kristal berisi vodka dan sepasang iris lavendernya masih memandang lurus kearah pria bersurai kelabu dihadapannya, Billius Mark. Suami dari sahabat Hana Uchiha itu tengah membaca proposal yang diajukannya dengan serius, dahinya berkerut lalu menggeleng pelan. Penawarannya terkesan tak masuk akal. Bill tahu track record perushaan Hyuga sejak lama, beberapa rekan bisnisnya sudah memperingatkannya tentang ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang, _Mr._ Hyuga." Neji berdecih pelan, ia tahu Bill adalah pria yang cerdas.

"Apa kau meragukan sesuatu, _Mr. Mark?"_ Bill terdiam, ia meletakkan proposal yang di tawarkan Neji Hyuga keatas _Coffee table_ di hadapannya dan mendorongnya mendekat,

"Ini adalah proyek pemerintah Prancis, sistem kami berbeda dengan Jepang. Lagi pula, melihat _Track Record_ mu dan keluarga mu dalam berbisnis aku meragukannya." Bill meraih gelas kristalnya dan menegak Vodkanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja sama dengan Itachi Uchiha untuk mengerjakan proyek ini. Percaya padaku, _Mr._ Mark perushaan kami lebih menjanjikan dari pada Uchiha Corp." Bill tahu pria dihadapannya adalah seorang pembual.

"Jika anda sudah tahu aku memiliki rekan bisnis sebaik Itachi Uchiha dan sudah setuju untuk bekerja sama dengannya maka, seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk datang dan mengajukan proposal ini kepadaku, Hyuga Neji."

"Karena aku percaya aku bisa memberikan peluang yang lebih baik untuk perkembangan perusahaan mu dari pada yang Itachi janjikan, Bill." Bill menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melirik alrojinya,

"Peraturannya sudah jelas Hyuga, kau ingin mendapatkan proyeknya ikuti tendernya. Jika kita tidak bisa bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan tender pemerintah ini, aku rasa banyak pengusaha di negara ini yang mau bekerja sama dengan mu untuk memenangkan tender ini. Aku masih ada beberpa pertemuan yang harus ku lakukan, selamat siang." Usai berbicara demikian dengan di dampingi oleh asisten dan sekretarisnya, Billius Mark keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruang rapat berikutnya meninggalkan Neji sendirian disana.

Ia benci dikalahkan, terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Neji meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol panggilan cepat pada layar ponselnya sebelum panggilan terhubung ke orang lain yang berada diseberang sana.

"Tayuya, aku ingin kau cari tahu segala sesuatunya tentang Billius Mark. Laporkan padaku secepatnya." Bill sudah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Neji tahu. Setelah menutup telfonnya, sulung Hyuga itu keluar dari ruangan kerja Bill dan meninggalkan gedung pencakar langit itu menuju ke hotel tempatnya menginap.

 _ **Hinata's Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

 __Debut ya? Hinata melihat selebaran pamphlet yang baru saja di berikan Shion kepadanya pagi ini saat mereka makan siang di kampus. Sakura sudah jarang makan siang dengan mereka, jangan tanya kenapa, Sasuke selalu menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama dan mengantarnya ke boutique milik Hana untuk bekerja, lalu malamnya bungsu Uchiha itu akan menjemputnya lagi untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

Pria itu memperlakukan sahabat merah jambunya layaknya seorang putri, ia tahu benar itu dan tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke juga benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Hinata masih mematung dan mengamati selebaran phamplet itu sementara Shion sudah kembali dari counter pemesanan dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas tinggi caramel machiatto dan dua porsi steak fillet minon kesukaan mereka. Wanita pirang itu meletakkan nampan diatas meja dan Hinata meraih makan siangnya.

"Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali menjemputku atau menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap manis padaku seperti Sasuke yang selalu bersikap manis pada Sakura." Hinata menghentikan gerakan pisau dan garpunya lalu melirik wanita pirang itu sebentar,

"Setidaknya dia sudah melamarmu dan pertunangan kalian akan dilakukan dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan kedepan, lihat lah sisi positifnya." Shion menghela nafasnya,

"Kau dan Kiba, apa kalian belum membuat kemajuan sama sekali?" Hinata menaikkan kedua bahunya, jelas sekali kekasih nya itu lebih peduli dengan hal menumpas tindakan kriminal dari pada melanjutkan bisnis perusahaan ayahnya. Kekasih ya? Begitukah selama ini Hinata memperlakukan bungsu Inuzuka itu?

"Belum. Kau tahu dia akan melanjutkan S2 nya di Amerika dan akan segera bergabung dengan FBI bulan depan dan aku, aku sedang fokus dengan tugas akhir ku dan mencoba mendesign pakaian seperti ibuku." Shion menggeleng pelan,

"Kalian berdua benar-benar keterlaluan, aku bertaruh Sasuke dan Sakura yang akan bertunangan dan menikah terlebih dahulu." Ya, dan jika itu terjadi dunia nya akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata memainkan garpunya menusuk-nusuk steak dan kentang tumbuk di hadapannya, melihatnya tanpa minat. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menemuinya malam itu setelah debut awal Sakura diatas Catwalk dan memberinya pengertian kalau cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan di detik itu juga Hinata yang lama sudah mati.

"Kau akan datang?" Shion bukanlah seseorang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang disekitarnya, Naruto dan Sakura suka mengeluh tentang itu dan Hinata justru bersyukur karenanya. Wanita Indigo itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari steak dan kentang tumbuk diatas piringnya kearah phamplet yang mempromosikan debut Sakura dua bulan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Shion memutar bola matanya bosan, wanita pirang itu kembali memotong fillet minonnya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau sudah tidak datang di debut awal Sakura menjadi seorang model dua bulan yang lalu, jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang juga untuk kali ini. Ini yang diimpikan Sakura, ini juga yang kita bantu dia untuk perjuangkan. Kau tidak akan mau menyianyiakan kesempatan itu kan?" Hinata terdiam, di dalam benaknya tersusun seribu satu cara untuk membuat Sakura menyesal karena sudah merebut Sasuke dari nya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat datar, kedua tangannya masih fokus memotong steak dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya, dia terlihat sesekali menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya, bukan tentang apa yang di tanyakan Shion padanya melainkan memilah-milah cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura menyesal dan mundur secara perlahan.

"Hinata!" Ia tersentak, sepasang iris lavendernya bertemu dengan safir milik kekasih Namikaze Naruto itu, Hinata tersenyum samar, benar. Dia benar-benar wanita yang cerdas.

"baiklah, ini karena aku juga merindukan Sakura." Merindukan untuk melihatnya kembali menderita. Hinata merogoh handbag _Michael kors_ berwarna hitam miliknya, merogoh kedalamnya dan meraih ponselnya,

 _"Omoi, aku butuh bantuan. Cari tahu dan selidiki tingkat keamanan gedung Uchiha Convention Centre di ruang panel dan security, beri tahu aku secepatnya."_ Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan cukup beresiko tapi, sebuah hasil tidak akan pernah mengkhiatani usaha bukan? Semakin besar usaha yang ia lakukan semakin baik hasil yang ia dapatkan. Hinata meletakkan kembali ponselnya, meraih gelas tinggi berisi caramel machiatto kesukaannya, menyeruput pelan dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Sakura Haruno, terkadang kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati dengan orang-orang disekitarmu.

 _Da Bertino Italian Restaurant, Tokyo Japan_

Sakura benar-benar seperti masuk ke ruang yang salah. Ia seharusnya meminta Sasuke mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu untuk bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu dan berganti pakaian yang layak dari pada pakaian kantor yang sedang ia gunakan hari ini. Jump suit berwarna hitam putih tak berlengan dan surai merah jambunya yang di cepol kebelakang itu membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Relax ok?" Sakura mendengus mendengar penuturan bungsu Uchiha itu, wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan kekar Sasuke saat mereka memasuki restaurant Italia termewah di Jepang itu. Seperti biasa, wanita Uchiha senior itu memiliki selera yang luar biasa bahkan dalam urusan makanan,

"Sakura…" Ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke sudah menyerahkan mantelnya kepada pelayan yang menyambut mereka, Sakura melepaskan mantelnya dan membiarkan pelayan yang sama menyimpannya sementara Sasuke sudah memeluk pinggang rampingnya, pria ini mulai bersikap protektif sekali lagi padanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara pelayan itu melihat mu." Ia berbisik pelan saat mereka menyusuri deretan meja-meja dan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka,

"Kau berlebihan, kau tahu setampan apapun mereka aku tidak akan tergiur." Sasuke terkekeh pelan, pria itu membuka pintu sebuah ruang VIP yang sudah di pesan kedua orangtuanya dna membiarkan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam.

Hana, Itachi dan bayi mereka Keiko sudah ada disana bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto. Wanita Uchiha senior itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut mereka, Mikoto memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat datang, begitu juga dengan Fugaku dan Itachi.

" _Okaa-san, Otou-san_ aku sudah berusaa menghentikan Sakura untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kalian tapi wanita ini tidak mau mendengarkan." Ini, hadiah dari kami.

"Oh… ini indah sekali, terimakasih sayang." Mikoto tersenyum kearahnya ketika membuka kotak berisi _Mini Sclupture_ pasangan yang memakai kimono itu.

"Tidak, _Okaa-san_ itu bukan wine mahal seperti hadiah dari Itachi _-nii_ dan Hana _-nee._ Itu hanya sebuah patung pahatan biasa." Mikoto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan,

"Kau memiliki kesedarhaan yang luar biasa seperti ibumu. Mebuki adalah penggemar _Mini Sclupture_ seperti ini, saat kami masih duduk di bangku SMA ibumu sering membuat patung-patung kecil ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun ku.

Patung ini mungkin tidak semahal anggur yang diberikan Itachi dan Hana, sayang. Tapi sebuah karya seni selalu memiliki makna yang mandalam dan lebih mahal dari apapun juga." Sebuah karya seni memiliki makna mendalam dan lebih mahal dari apapun juga? Itu dia, kenapa dia tidak terfikirkan hal itu saat ia masih di kantor dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas sketh book sialannya?

"Terimakasih Sakura, kau membuat keluarga kami terkejut sekali lagi." Fugaku mengangkat gelasnya dan menyesap winenya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana proyek di Osaka?" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini Sakura bisa melihat kekasihnya itu kelelahan.

"Ada sebuah oknum yang berusaha menyabotase pengerjaan proyeknya. Aku baru mengetahuinya hari ini saat terjun kelapangan, kualitas baja yang akan mereka gunakan tidak sesuai dengan design yang aku buat, batangnya terlalu langsing dan tingkat kelenturannya sangat tinggi. Terlalu beresiko untuk sebuah bangunan gedung.

Untunglah, Shizui _-nii_ membantuku mencari siapa dalangnya. Kontraktor yang kita gunakan sepertinya orang baru. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya." Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Aku rasa kita tidak melakukan perekrutan pegawai baru sejauh ini. Mungkin saja dia berasal dari cabang di kota lain, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua bahunya,

"Aku meminta Shizui _-nii_ menyelidiki tentang orang itu. aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya, kalau itu benar aku rasa langkah terbaik adalah memecatnya tapi untuk mengatasi hal yang terjadi di Osaka aku sudah meminta Juugo untuk menggantikan orang itu sampai hasil penyelidikan Shizui _-nii_ bisa kita dapatkan." Itachi dan Fugaku mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Sasuke,

"Aku tidak paham kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mau bermain curang dalam berbisnis." Semuanya menoleh kearah Sakura termasuk Sasuke,

"Maksudku, aku punya kenangan buruk dengan hal seperti itu dan karena hal itu aku kehilangan ayahku. Tapi, ini bukan tentang aku malam ini kita lanjutkan saja pestanya." Yang lainnya tersenyum hambar, Sasuke masih belum berhenti memandangnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan,

"Aku hanya ingin memandangmu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau terlihat cantik malam ini?" Sakura tersenyum samar, wanita itu membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura, aku dengar pengajuan skripsi mu sudah di terima?" Fugaku kembali membuka pembicaraan, Sakura meletatkkan gelas wine nya dan mengangguk,

"Ya, Fugaku _-tousan_ mereka mengizinkan aku untuk mengajukannya lebih awal dan sekarang aku sedang dalam tahap awal pengerjaan." Fugaku mengangguk, Sakura mungkin terlihat seperti perpaduan dari kedua orangtuanya, tapi jelas ia memiliki otak cerdas ayahnya.

"Aku percaya ayahmu sangat bangga padamu saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, bagaimana persiapan debutmu?" Kali ini giliran Mikoto yang membuka pembicaraan,

"Dia hampir gila." Sakura melotot mendengar jawaban spontan dari kekasihnya itu,

"bukan begitu… aku sedang dalam masa jenuh saja, jadi belum bisa menemukan design utamanya" Hana meletakkan anggurnya, ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya,

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Sakura, lalu apa gunanya kau memanggilku _Nee-san!_ " Istri Itachi Uchiha itu kembali memutar manik kembarnya,

" _Nee-san_ sedang sibuk sekali, aku takut mengganggu." Hana menghela nafasnya,

"Dengar, aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu. Aku akan lakukan itu, lain kali jangan sungkan untuk mengetuk pintu. Aku bisa menyisihkan satu atau dua jam untukmu." Sakura mengangguk

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursinya, ia meraih gelas winenya dan menyesapnya, Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku sudah larut kembali dalam obrolan mereka begitu juga dengan Hana dan dirinya juga Mikoto dalam hatinya ia rindu akan hal ini, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan makan malam seperti ini, makanan yang lezat, perbincangan antara orangtua dan anak mereka dan kehangatan luar biasa dari sebuah keluarga yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Ayahnya. Tiba-tiba gambaran sosok sang ayah tersenyum kearahnya kembali menghampirinya. Seandainya, ya seandainya saja ayahnya bisa menungu sedikit lebih lama, mereka mungkin bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini sekali lagi. Rangkulan lengan besar Sasuke ke tubuhnya membuatnya tersadar, bungsu Uchiha itu menatap lurus kearah emeraldnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarana berdua saja?" dan dia selalu tahu apa yang Sakura butuhkan, wanita merah jambu itu mengangguk. Sasuke mengerti, ia meninggalkan manik hijau emerald itu dan memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian,

"Aku rasa Sakura butuh istirahat, kalau kalian tidak keberatan kami akan pulang duluan." Mikoto, wanita senior Uchiha itu tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh putri tunggal sahabatnya itu. ia merindukan ayahnya, Mikoto tahu benar itu.

"Sasuke, aku rasa Sakura butuh teman malam ini." Sasuke mengangguk, senyum tipis ia sematkan diwajahnya untuk sang ibu.

"Kami duluan." Ia berdiri, merngalungkan lengannya di lekuk tubuh Sakura dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada keluarga yang lain,

"Aku minta maaf harus pulang duluan _Okaa-san, Otou-san_." Fugaku hanya tersenyum samar dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya,

Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar dari ruanga VIP yang di sewa orantuanya itu. membukakan pintu ganda kaca dan menggenggam erat tangan wanita merah jambunya itu. Sakura, kau harus tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha disisimu.

 _La Cassa Hotel, Osaka Japan_

Ia duduk termenung sendirian, keheningan malam masih menemaninya seperti biasa. Mebuki duduk diatas sofa empuk kamar hotel yang disewanya selama seminggu belakangan ini. Ia meraih ponselnya, foto terakhir yang diambil sehari sebelum suaminya meninggal menghiasi layar sentuh ponsel pintanya itu. Dia merindukannya, merindukan sentuhan dan cinta dari pria yang sudah selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun menemaninya dalam menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Tepat di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua puluh dan sebelum ulangtahun putri mereka yang ke sembilan belas Khiazi Haruno meninggalkannya.

Mebuki menyandarkan tubuhnya memandang wajah tersenyum terakhir suaminya yang menahan sakit diatas ranjang rumah sakit sehari sebelum ia meninggal. Ia terus meruntuki nasibnya, mengutuk takdir dan menyalahkan Tuhan karena merebut semua kesempurnaan dan kebahagiaan dalam keluarganya, menuntut kepada Tuhan untuk mengambil saja nyawanya dan mempertemukan ia dengan cinta dalam hidupnya tapi saat itu kata kata terakhir suaminya adalah alsan satu-satunya ia bertahan.

 _"Jaga Sakura untukku, setelah dia menemukan pria yang tepat baru saat itulah aku akan datang dan menjemputmu untuk ikut bersamaku. Jika aku membuat mu menderita di kehidupan kita yang sekarang, maka aku akan membuatmu kembali bahagia di kehidupan yang akan kita jumpai setelah kematian. Terimaksih, Mebuki."_

Sakura sudah menemukan pangerannya. Ia bergumam setiap hari tentang hal itu, seakan-akan sang suami yang sudah berbeda alam dengannya itu akan mendengarnya.

"Sakura sudah menemukan Sasuke. Mereka terlihat serasi untuk bersama, ia juga bahagia. Lantas, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang untuk medapatkan kebahagiaanku juga?" wanita berusia akhir empat puluhan itu meraih amplop hasil laboratorium terakhir pemeriksaannya di Tokyo. Mebuki membukanya tersenyum pasrah dengan hasil yang tertulis.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu, Khiazi _-kun_. Aku hanya meminta mu menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi." Ia memejam kan matanya, membiarkan semilir angin Osaka yang bertiup menyapu surai keemasan miliknya yang sekarang sudah mulai memudar sinarnya itu. ia siap, kapanpun Tuhan akan memintanya pulang, bukankah tugasnya sudah selesai sekarang? Sakura sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sendiri, putri tunggalnya itu juga sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, tapi benarkah begitu? Sesuatu yang entah apa itu kembali mengusik hatinya, ia tidak ingin pergi tapi kondisinya sudah tidak mungkin di perbaiki.

Kami sama, beri dia waktu sedikit lagi setidaknya sampai ia bisa memastikan tak ada bahaya apapun yang akan mengintai putrinya, hanya itu saja.

 _ **Sasuke's Penth House, Tokyo Japan**_

Ia sudah menanggalkan jumpsuit hitamnya dan menyelinap masuk kedalam gaun satin tidurnya. Surai merah jambunya menari bersama semilir angin yang menyapanya malam ini begitu ia membuka pintu geser kaca di kamar Sasuke. Pria itu menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pundak telanjangnya yang terekspos dengan jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, jelas sekali kau punya sesuatu di dalam kepalamu yang meminta untuk di keluarkan." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum

"Aku merindukan _Otou-san_ itu saja." Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungilnya,

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menganggap ayahku sebagai ayahmu. Sakura aku percaya ayahmu sudah bahagia di sana." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Aku hanya takut. Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi aku takut kehilangan orang terdekatku, aku takut kehilangan ibu dan aku benar-benar takut kehilangan mu." Sakura sudah berbalik menatapnya, sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memeluk kekasihnya itu,

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu disini untukmu, melindungi mu, membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan pastikan juga kalau ibumu tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku janji." Sakura memandang sepasang irish onyx kekasihnya itu dan hanya ada kesunguhan disana. Ia menghambur memeluk Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun pasca kematian ayahnya ia merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa akan kehilangan seseorang. Tuhan, Sakura mohon jangan sekali lagi.

 **TBC. Nahlohhhhh jeng jeng udah lama gak update berharap saya di maafkan. Seperti biasa urusan di RL selalu menghambat saya u,u maafkan. Btw,saya harap kalian puassama chapter hari ini. See you in other fict and next chapter yaaa.**

 **Jangan lupa RNR Minaaa, arigatouuuu**

 **Aphrodite girl 13**


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _H & G boutique, Tokyo Japan_

Pukul sepuluh. Sakura melirik jam dinding di atas pintu ganda kantornya dan ponselnya bergantian. Sasuke tidak berehenti menghubunginya dan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir. Ia tidak merasa terganggu, bukan itu. tapi bisakah ia memiliki sedikit jarak untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya? Terkadang semua perhatian yang di berikan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit kelelahan dan kehabisan ruang untuk menyimpannya tapi, dia Sasukenya kan? Pria yang mencintainya dan akan memastikan dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan memastikan ia tidak akan di lukai oleh siapapun. Yeah, dia memang Sasuke Uchiha yang kelewat overprotective dan begitulah caranya mencintai wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke… seseorang harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya." Ia bisa mendengar pria itu menghela nafasnya,

"Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam Sakura, kau harus pulang." Sakura mengampit ponsel pintarnya diantara telinga dan bahunya, sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk memasang beberapa detail pada gaunnya.

"Tidak bisa, setidaknya aku akan pulang dua jam lagi. Debutku tinggal dua minggu lagi dan kau tahu gaun yang sedang ku buat ini bukan gaun yang mudah. Dialah bintangnya." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, Sakura bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu dua jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu." Sakura menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, demi Tuhan, bisakah ia tidak memulai sebuah perdebatan konyol disaat Sakura sedang bekerja,

"Sasuke aku membawa mobilku." Ia mengambil alih ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya dan menyambar _tuna sandwich_ dari dalam kantung _subway_ diatas mejanya.

"dua jam lagi sudah tengah malam, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang wanita yang mengemudi di tengah malam." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Sasuke, aku percaya kau juga belum pulang dari kantormu dan masih bekerja. Jika aku tidak salah dengar kau ada meeting dengan client mu besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kau lebih baik pulang dan beristirahat. Proyek milyaran dolarmu itu menunggu untuk kau menangkan. Kau mengerti?" Ia menggigit lagi _tuna sandwich_ nya dan mengunyahnya,

"Bagaimana kau tahu jadwalku? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakannya padamu saat kita makan siang hari ini." Sakura tersenyum, wanita itu menelan gigitan terakhir _tuna sandwich_ nya dan membuka kaleng minuman _dr. Pepper_ lalu meneguknya, _Junk food_ ala Amerika. Tidak ada yang terbaik dan tercepat untuk solusi makan malamnya,

"Karin dengan senang hati mengirimkan kopian jadwalmu setiap harinya ke emailku." Ujarnya santai, ia memasang headset bluetoothnya kali ini.

"Jadi, selama ini aku di mata-matai?" Sakura nyaris tergelak dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu tetapi mata dan tangannya masih sibuk memasang beberapa detail di gaunnya yang masih setengah jadi,

"kau bisa bilang begitu. _Well_ , kau tidak bisa menyalahkan ku. Kau juga mendapat bocoran jadwalku dari Hana dan Kate, aku tahu mereka bersekongkol dengan mu untuk memata-matai ku." Gelak tawa Sasuke di seberang sana kembali membuat separuh beban pekerjaan dan rasa lelahnya menghilang,

"aku harus memastikan kau tidak melewatkan makan siang, makan malam dan sarapan mu, aku juga harus memastikan kau menemui professor pendamping mu agar skripsi sialan mu itu cepat selesai." Sakura tergelak mendengar umpatan kasar kekasihnya itu.

"semua itu sudah ku ceklis dalam daftar pekerjaan ku hari ini jadi, keberatan kalau ku tutup telfonnya sekarang? Kau harus mengizinkan aku berkonsentrasi atau aku akan terlambat pulang kerumah." Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Aku benci ketika aku harus kalah dan mengalah padamu. Baiklah tutup telfonnya, jangan pulang lebih dari tengah malam Sakura dan kalau kau terlalu lelah mengemudi kau harus menelfonku. Untuk yang satu ini aku serius." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil,

"Aku akan menghubungimu, aku janji. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja dan meminum kopi mu, perhatikan lambungmu dan jangan paksakan kalau kau sudah terlalu lelah. Aku mencintaimu." Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa rendah di seberang sana,

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, sayang. Aku menicintaimu juga. Besok ku jemput?" Sakura mengiyakan,

"Aku harus menservice Mazda ku. Sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orangtua mu." Sasuke mengiyakan dan menyampai kan salam untuk ibunya sebelum menutup telfonnya. Sakura melepas headset bluetoothnya dan meletakkan nya diatas meja kantornya dan mengantungi ponselnya. Wanita itu kembali menekuni detail pada gaun utamanya yang masih setengah jadi dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke tapi, ia butuh kerja keras agar menjadi pantas untuk pria itu.

Ia masih mengamati bangunan boutique milik istri sulung Uchiha itu dari seberang jalan. Sudah jam sebelas, terakhir yang ia lihat keluar adalah Hana dan seorang pegawai Workshop yang menangani gaun-gaun rancangan milik Sakura. Semua pegawai boutique sudah pulang sejak pukul sembilan dan Hana adalah yang terakhir keluar tapi, sepertinya sahabat merah jambunya itu masih ada didalam sana. Masih terlalu asik mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa menyadari kalau seekor srigala betina kali ini sedang mengintainya seperti mengintai seekor mangsa.

Hinata mengeluarkan benda logam berklilauan dari dalam saku hoodienya, ia menekan sembuah tombol dan pisau lipat itu berdiri tegak mengancam. Ia tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, ia hanya kesini untuk menggagalkan mimpi sahabat merah jambunya itu dan membawanya kembali ke kenyataan kalau sebenarnya Sakura Haruno selalu berada dibawahnya dan bergantung padanya. Ia tidak boleh melebihi dirinya dalam hal apapun termasuk Sasuke. Tapi, bukankah wanita itu ada didalam? Bagaimana kalau ia gagal? Haruskah ia melenyapkannya juga? _"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik ku kalau aku jadi kau."_ Ia menggeleng pelan, kalimat Neji kemarin seperti angina sejuk yang berusaha membujuk hatinya melampau batas yang telah ia tentukan sendiri. haruskah ia melakukan itu? _"Hanya lakukan itu jika terpaksa Hinata, lakukan kalau dia menangkap basah dirimu. Lakukan hanya bila kau terpaksa."_ Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengintai keadaan sekitar sekali lagi dari balik roda kemudi mobil Audi A3 merah cherry sewaan miliknya, setelah memastikan semuanya aman Hinata menutupi surai lavendenrya dengan penutup kepala Hoodie dan topi baseballnya dan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam. Wanita itu menekan beberapa nomer pada ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang,

"Omoi, sekarang." Ujarnya, ia turun dari dalam mobil dan menyebrangi jalan besar sebelum masuk kepekarangan boutique milik Hana dan membobol pintu depan sementara Omoi dan anak buahnya mengamankan dua orang security yang tengah bertugas dan mematikan CCTV diarea boutique.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada yang aneh, ia berani betaruh ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dan pintu depan boutique terbuka. Bell didekat pintu masuk selalu berbunyi jika ada orang masuk. Tapi siapa yang akan masuk kedalam boutique di jam segini? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, para penjaga kah?

"Siapa?" Sakura memanggil dengan nada suara yang nyaris seperti berteriak, wanita itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyalakan lampu diruang _Showroom_ dan sepanjang koridor diantara ruangannya dan Hana yang mengarah kepada ruang _Workshop_ diujung koridor.

"Siapa disana?" wanita itu berjalan hati-hati kearah ruang workshop dan hanya membawa sebuah pemukul baseball yang di bawa Sasuke saat menjemputnya dua hari yang lalu dan tertinggal diruangannya, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena Sasuke meninggalkan benda itu diruangannya.

"Kate?" ia meneriakkan nama salah seorang penjahit yang bekerja untuk mereka,

"Kate kau kah itu?" tapi tak ada sahutan dari wanita berdarah Amerika itu, Sakura terus mendekat saat mendengar kegaduhan diruang wokshop dan berniat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tapi, belum sampai wanita itu membuka pintu ruang workshop sesorang menbekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam ruangan lain.

Dua pria berbadan besar dan seorang wanita yang wajahnya tertutup seutuhnya berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura mundur dan menabrak lemari pantry yang dingin. Kedua pria itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan si wanita memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengikatnya.

"Lepaskan Aku! Siapa kalian, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Sakura memberentok ketika kedua orang berbadan besar itu berusaha mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan tambang sementara seorang wanita yang di tutupi wajahnya itu hanya berdiri dan menonton pekerjaan kedua anak buahnya. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia mendang salah seorang dari dua pria berotot itu dan berusaha membuka wajah wanita itu tapi ketika ia akan berlari kearahnya seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan membenturkannya ke tembok. Sakura merasakan benda tumpul menghantap perutnya beberapa kali dan merasakan kedua kakinya di tendang sampai ia terjerembab ke bawah dan kepalanya membentur lantai pantry.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?! Katakana padaku siapa kalian?!" Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, rasa sakit membakar seluruh tubuhnya, kemana para security itu, bukankah seharusnya mereka tahu jika ada penyusup yang masuk.

"Tidak ada yang akan bisa membantumu hari ini, Haruno. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau ini adalah akhir dari semua mimpimu. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak diam saja dan nikmati apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk membangunkan mu?" Suara itu. Sakura jelas kenal siapa pemilik suara itu tapi sekali lagi ia menyangkal, menolak fikiran negatif yang mulai menyusup kedalam benaknya akan salah satu nama dari sahabat terbaiknya yang belakangan ini sulit sekali ia temui.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu sampai kau melakukan ini padaku?" ia bertanya suaranya lemah dan rasa sakit di kepala dan perut nya semakin mejadi jadi.

"aku lebih senang kau memecahkan teka-teki ini sendiri. kalian beruda awasi dia. Aku akan mengurus sisanya." Sisanya? Rasa takut kembali menghantamnya, mimpinya? Sisanya? Jangan-jangan wanita itu berusaha menyabotase acara debutnya. Entah bagaimana, begitu mengingat semua kerja kerasnya dan bantuan Hana juga ibunya dapat membuatnya mengabaikan rasa Sakit yang membakar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura mengambil pemukul baseball nya ketika kedua pria bertubuh kekar itu lengah dan berhasil memukul keduanya hingga jatuh terkapar, ia berusaha menghantam kepala wanita itu dengan pemukul baseballnya tapi wanita yang tak ia kenali itu bergerak lebih cepat dan menghujamkan pisau lipat tepat ke perutnya.

Wanita itu memekik kaget dan shock melihat darah keluar dari pisau yang masih tertancap di tubuh Sakura. Sementara wanita merah jambu itu terjatuh ke lantai pantry tepat setelah berhasil mencabut pisau itu dari tubuhnya. Darah, darah keluar deras dari lukanya dan Sakura berusaha untuk tetap terjaga sementara wanita tak di kenal itu kabur meninggalkan dirinya dan anak buahnya. Sakura ingin berusaha tetap terjaga, tapi rasa sakit luar biasa dari luka tusuk diperutnya dan banyak darah yang keluar membuat tubuhnya tak berdaya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan di detik berikutnya ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

 _ *******  
**_ Dia membunuhnya. Hinata berlari gemetaran keluar dari dalam boutique dan nyaris jatuh menghantam aspal lapangan parkir jika saja Omoi tidak menahan berat tubuhnya. Pria bertubuh gelap itu menatapnya heran.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Hinata _-sama_?" Hinata memandang pria itu dengan panik, ia mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu,

"Pematik api. Berikan aku pematik apinya, kau sudah menyiram seluruh bangunan denga bensin kan?" Omoi tanpa fikir panjang menyerahkan pematik api kepada Hinata, namun sesuatu dalam benaknya membuatnya menahan gerakan tangannya dan menarik kembali pematik api itu sebelum sampai kepada Hinata

"Dan dua orang anak buah saya?" Hinata menatap tajam kearahnya,

"Aku tidak peduli tentang dua orang dungu itu. kalau kau masih mau hidup berikan padaku alat itu sekarang!" Hinata merebut kasar pematik api dari tangan Omoi dan dengan cepat menyalakannya lalu melemparnya kearah pintu masuk, api dengan cepat menyambar dan melahap tempat itu.

"Kita pergi, ayo!" Hinata memberikan isyarat dan dengan cepat berlari menyebrangi jalan raya dan masuk kedalam mobil sewaannya lalu, dengan tergesa-gesa mengemudikannya mejauh dari lokasi kebakaran itu. Bodoh, ia seharusnya tidak perlu menusuk Sakura. ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, sekarang ia justru harus berususan dengan hal yang lebih besar. Mudah-mudahan saja, Sakura benar-benar lenyap dalam kebakaran itu jadi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot berurusan dengan polisi dan Sasuke tidak akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Semoga saja sahabat merah jambunya itu tidak bertahan dan mati didalam sana, jika wanita itu masih hidup ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membungkam polisi dan membeli mereka dengan uangnya dan dalam kasus itu hanya Neji yang bisa ia handalkan.

 _ **Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke menggerutu kesal menatap layar ponselnya. Ia baru saja tiba dan ia tiba setengah jam lebih awal, Sakura seharusnya sudah tiba dirumah dan menghubunginya tapi, wanita merah jambu itu justru tak memberik kabar apa-apa padanya. Bahkan, ia tidak menjawab telfon darinya. Sasuke memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada seorang supir pribadi keluarganya dan membiarkannya memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi sementara ia masuk menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya keruang keluarga.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa terjadi kebakaran? Aku yakin seratus persen seluruh pegawaiku sudah pulang sebelum jam 10. _Well,_ kecuali Sakura dan security." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebakara? Sakura? Sasuke menjatuhkan tas kerjanya di sofa dan memandang bertanya kakak ipar dan kakaknya yang memberi isyarat padanya untuk tetap diam.

"Apa petugas pemadam kebakaran sudah datang? Apa maksud mu mereka belum datang? Kau bilang ini sudah hampir setengah jam!" Setengah jam? Kebakaran di boutique Hana sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam dan Sakura juga belum menjawab telfonnya sejak tadi.

Sasuke terdiam tiba-tiba saja secara otomatis ia mengambil kembali ponsel dari saku celana kantornya dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat.

"Sasuke _-kun_?" Suara Mebuki Haruno yang terdengar serak menyapanya,

" _Okaa-san_ aku ingin bertanya apa Sakura sudah tiba dirumah?" ia bisa mendengar kebingungan dalam suara Mebuki ketika menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Belum. Aku kira dia akan menginap di apartementmu." Jatungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Bungsu Uchiha itu langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan menyambar kunci mobil lain dan berlari kearah garasi.

"Sasuke tunggu dulu! Ada apa?" Itachi berlari mengejarnya

"Sakura, dia masih ada di dalam boutique. Ada sesuatu yang salah aku bisa merasakan itu. dia tidak menjawab telfonku dan ibunya bilang dia belum sampai di apartementnya." Irish onyx Itachi ikut melebar.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Sasuke mengangguk dan tanpa fikir panjang ia masuk dan duduk di bangku penumpang sementara Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas dan mengemudikan mobilnya ke boutique. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura, kau harus bertahan, kau tidak boleh mati, tidak sebelum Sasuke sendiri yang mendahuluimu.

 _Hyuga's Mansion, Tokyo Japan_

Dia membunuhnya. Dia benar-benar membunuhnya. Hawa dingin menyambar tubuhnya begitu ia keluar dari dalam mobil sewaannya. Hinata menyerahkan kuncinya, mengisyaratkan kepada supirnya untuk mengembalikan mobil itu malam ini juga dan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran masuk kedalam rumah. Kakinya lemas dan gemetaran, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung terus bermunculan, wajahnya pucat dan kepalanya benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal-hal negative yang akan segera menemuinya.

"Aku membunuhnya. Dia sahabatku dan hanya karena masalah tolol aku membunuhnya!" Ia berkata entah kepada siapa, Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi tamu didekat dapur dan melepas mantel dan bergegas mencuci tangannya yang masih berwarna merah ternoda oleh darah Sakura.

"Aku seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu, mereka bilang aku hanya boleh melukainya dan membunuhnya jika terpaksa. Neji _-nii_ bilang aku hanya boleh membunuhnya kalau aku benar-benar terpaksa. Hinata, dia bahkan tidak bermaksud membunuhmu!" Ia terisak, sementara sepasang irish lavendernya masih fokus membersihkan kedua tangannya dari darah Sakura yang sudah mulai mengering, ia membuka tutup botol sabun pencuci tangan dengan tidak sabaran dan menuangkan hampir seluruh isinya dan menggosok kasar tangannya tapi noda darah itu masih sulit untuk hilang,

"Brengsek! Kenapa tidak mau hilang juga! Arghhh!" Ia melempar botol sabun itu kearah kaca besar didepannya. Frustasi, Hinata masih berusaha membersihkan kedua tangannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya begitu melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin.

Lihatlah dia, begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat, sinar mata indahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, surai lavendernya lepek dan basah karena keringat dingin yang masih belum berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura bisa saja mati. Bagaimana kalau polisi bisa menemukan bukti yang dapat mengikatnya, bagaimana kalau polisi itu menemukan Omoi dan orang suruhannya itu buka mulut? Bagaimana jika sekalipun Neji membayar hakim, jaksa penuntut dan polisi untuk menutup kasus ini, Sasuke dan Itachi bisa membayar mereka lebih mahal dari pada Neji untuk melanjutkan kasus? Jika itu semua terjadi apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Habislah dia, dia tidak ingin membusuk dalam penjara. Dia tidak mau.

"Hinata?" Ia tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, ia berbalik menatap kakak iparnya dan sontak menyembunyikan tangannya yang belum bersih seutuhnya,

"Ada apa? Kau dari mana saja?" Tenten berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi menghampiri adik iparnya itu,

" _Nee-san_ … ummm…. Aku … aku baru saja dari… dari… rumah… rumah _Okaa-san_." Tenten menatap curiga kearahnya, Sebelah alisnya terangkat curiga, tiba-tiba naluri kepolisiannya kembali bangkit.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat,

"Tenten, kau bisa kembali kekamar, biar Hinata aku yang urus." Wanita bersurai coklat itu berbalik dan mendapati suaminya yang masih menggunakan pakaian kantornya yang sedikit berantakan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh kekarnya bersandar pada palang pintu dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"tapi Neji…" Neji menatapnya dengan pandanga 'jangan protes', Tenten hanya memandang suaminya dan adik iparnya itu bergantian, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk memulai perdebatan sekali lagi dengan suaminya, seharian ini yang ia lakukan hanya beradu lidah dengannya.

"Kau tahu ayah kami melarang Hinata menemui Ibu. Aku akan urus adikku kau bisa kembali kekamar." Dan tanpa membuat Neji memintanya sekali lagi Tenten beranjak keluar dari kamar madi itu meninggalkan mereka, Neji berjalan mendekati adiknya yang kini sudah terduduk dengan seutuhnya dilantar kamar mandi, kedua tungkainya tertekuk dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Neji menghela nafasnya.

"Hinata seorang Hyuga tidak akan pernah menangis." Ujarnya, Neji melepas jas kantornya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh adiknya

"Aku mengabaikan apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku membunuhnya Neji _-nii_ aku menusuknya." Neji tersenyum kecut dan merangkul adiknya,

"Aku tahu, aku sudah bisa menduga kau akan segegabah itu. kau hanya berusaha melindungi dirimu, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Hinata semakin terisak,

"Dia nyaris membuka maskerku, aku takut dia akan melapor dan Sasuke akan semakin membenciku kalau dia tahu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke mundur satu langkah lagi lebih jauh dariku. Tapi aku membunuhnya, dia sahabatku dan aku membunuhnya! Ini semua salahku." Neji menghela nafasnya lagi, ia jelas tahu Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik, dialah yang membujuk gadis Hyuga itu jadi seperti ini, hanya untuk menghancurkan Itachi dan strategi bisnisnya dia memerlukan Hinata untuk berada diantara keluarga mereka, berada disamping Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura menghalanginya dan dia membenci seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan menggunakan perasaan Hinata ia membuat adiknya sendiri melakukan hal itu. tentu ini bukan yang pertamakalinya untuk Neji, ia sudah belajar banyak cara dari ayahnya untuk melenyapkan batu penghalang yang mengganggu mereka tapi Hinata? Dia tidak pernah dibesarkan layaknya seorang Hyuga oleh ibu mereka.

"Hinata, kau tentu tahu semua hal yang kita inginkan selalu memiliki harga untuk di bayar. Anggap saja apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau harus menyingkirkan seseorang untuk mendapatkan seseorang, Hinata. Mulai sekarang dengarkan aku, kau tidak salah. Sakura yang salah karena dia merebut Sasuke darimu. Tidak ada Sahabat yang akan merebut seseorang yang dicintai sahabatnya.

Kau berhak bahagia dan untuk kebahagiaan mu kau harus membayar harga yang mahal, dan Sakuralah harga yang pantas. Kau paham?" Hinata mengangguk, Neji membelai pelan surai lavender adinya dan menenangkannya, ketika getaran di tubuh Hinata mereda, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi kapsul berwarna biru dari dalam saku celana bahannya,

"Mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu dengan air hangat setelah itu suruh pelayan untuk membuang pakaianmu dan membakarnya lalu minum ini dan tidur. Besok hari mu akan menjadi lebih baik." Hinata menerima tabung itu dan mengangguk, ia berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan gontai dan menaiki tangga perlahan sementara Neji berjalan kearah berlawanan menuju ruang kerjanya. Adiknya itu baru memulai sebuah masalah jadi dia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Kakuzu, aku butuh bantuanmu…." Dan didetik berikutnya pintu ruangan kedap suara itu tertutup.

 _ **H &G Boutique, Tokyo Japan**_

Sepasang onyxnya melebar. Tanpa fikir panjang pemuda raven itu berlari keluar dari dalam mobil Audi R8 navynya kearah kobaran api yang masih belum bisa di padamkan oleh pemadam kebakaran. Hampir setengah bangunan boutique milik Hana terbakar dan dua mobil pemadam kebakaran masih berusaha memadamkan api yang berkobar.

"Tuan, anda dilarang mendekat." Seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran berkata kepada Sasuke memintanya untuk mundur.

"Apakah ada korban?" Itachi muncul di belakangnya

"Menurut keterangan Security yang kami temukan terikat di post keamanan, seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura berada didalam. Dan kami sedang berusaha mengevakuasinya." Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, Sakura. Sakuranya berada didalam sana, di dalam bangunan yang terbakar itu dan petugas ini berkata dengan santainya jika mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkannya dari sana, Sasuke tidak bisa menunggu. Ia bisa kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya itu kapan saja dan dia tidak siap, ia tidak akan pernah siap.

Tanpa fikir panjang dan mengabaikan percakapan sang kakak dan petugas, Sasuke berlari masuk menembus garis pengaman dan masuk kedalam bangunan. Ia mengabaikan teriakan dan umpatan sumpah serapah Itachi dan beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran. Yang ada didalam benaknya sekarang adalah Sakura, wanita itu bisa saja terjebak dan tidak sadarkan diri dan petugas itu terlalu lambat, Sakuranya bisa mati kapan saja jika ia tidak cepat bertindak dan tidak. Dia tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Membayangkan dirinya berdiri di depan peti mati Sakura adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia bayangkan, lebih baik mati bersamanya dari pada harus melihat wanita yang dicintainya meregang nyawa.

"Sakura!" ia berteriak, asap hitam membuat pandangannya memudar dan dadanya sesak, nafasnya bahkan tak beraturan, bungsu Uchiha itu menendang pintu kaca ganda ruangan Sakura dan bergegas masuk kesana tapi pria itu tak bisa menemukan wanita merah jambunya itu disana.

"Sakura!" Ia berteriak lagi, ia baru saja akan berlari ketika balok kayu dari bagian atap terjatuh dan nyaris menimpa dirinya, sial. Sekarang ia terjebak dan harus mencari cara keluar,

"Sakura!" Sasuke terus memanggil nama wanita merah jambu itu sambil berusaha keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Sakura, demi Tuhan dimana dirimu!" Pria itu berlari, namun berhenti dan terengah, asap tebal sialan, paru parunya benar-benar penuh sesak dan ia tidak bisa bernafas

"Sasuke _-kun_ …" Ia mendengarnya, Sasuke berbalik dan sepasang onyxnya kembali melebar, Sakura tegeletak lemah dilantai pantry, dua orang bertubuh besar juga berada disekitarnya masih taksadarkan diri. Sasuke berlari kearahnya mengabaikan beberapa kali lengannya yang tanpa sengaja terkena api.

"Sakura kau berdarah." Wanita itu menggeleng pelan wajahnya pucat dan pakaiannya merah karena darah.

"ada tiga orang… mereka…" Sasuke menggeleng pelan,

"tidak, aku tidak mau membahas itu sekarang. Tetap buka matamu dan jangan pernah menutupnya, kau mengerti?" wanita itu mengangguk, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan bergegas untuk keluar, sampai ia terpaksa harus mengentikan langkahnya lagi karena sebuah balok lainnya terjatuh dan nyaris menimpanya, namun dengan sempurna jatuh menimpa tubuh pria tak di kenal yang tergeletak di dekat kekasihnya.

Bagus, kobaran api semakin besar dan mereka tereperangkap. Sasuke dengan hati-hati berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan kekasihnya itu. Ia mencoba berlari dan membawa Sakura keluar sebelum bangunan itu runtuh seutuhnya dan membawa Sakura kerumah sakit sebelum ia kehilangan darah lebih banyak lagi.

"Sakura, tetap buka matamu Sayang. Jangan berani-beraninya kau menutupnya dan meninggalkanku. Kau dengar aku, Sakura buka matamu!" ia terus mencoba berjalan keluar, menghindari beberapa balok lagi yang jatuh dan hampir menimpa tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Sasuke _-san_!" salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran memanggilnya, asap hitam kembali mengaburkan pandangannya, kakinya melemas dan nafasnya sesak, ia nyaris saja akan terjatuh jika saja sesorang tidak menahan tubuhnya dan mengambil alih Sakura dari gendongannya.

"Selamatkan dia." Dua kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia mencintai wanita itu, dan jika mati adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya tetap hidup, ia akan memberikan nyawanya, dengan senang hati dan diperintah dua kali.

 _ **TBC. Ahhhhh….. ini apa? Well, saya minta maaf karena telat banget update. Tapi saya punya alasan, Satu saya lagi UAS dan sibuk dengan RL, dua Saya lagi gak ada ide dan fokus dengan kegiatan sosial di gereja dan yang ketiga, si pinky (laptop kesayangan saya) rusak! Dan untungnya Tuhan masih berbaik hati Pinky disembuhkan jadinya ya, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Saya berharap chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan kalian.**_

 _ **PS : jangan mengharapkan fict ini Happy Ending, sebagian besar kalian pasti udah baca fict Stronger kan? Ini prequelnya, jadi jangan ngamuk sama saya kalo tiba-tiba gak Happy Ending loh ya. Saya sudah memperingatkan.**_

 _ **Akhir kata, Gracias!**_

 _ **Aphrodite Girl 13**_


	9. Chapter 9

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **Konoha International Hospital, Tokyo, Japan**_

Dimana dia? Pertanyaan itu adalah hal pertama yang mampir kedalam benaknya ketika ia membuka matanya hari ini. Langit-langit putih itu terlihat asing bagi pengelihatannya bahkan, bau ruangan ini juga tidak biasa dan cenderung membuatnya mual, bau obat. Sakura menghela nafasnya, wanita merah jambu itu memegangi kepalanya yang pening dan mengerang kesakitan saat rasa nyeri menghantam perut bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak bisa bangun. Tubuh bagian bawahnya di perban dan memar-memar, Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memasang wajah ngeri ketika mengingat rekaan adegan dalam benaknya. Tiga orang masuk kedalam boutique milik Hana, ia berusaha menyelamat kan diri. Dua orang pria berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap dan seorang wanita dengan wajah yang tertutup sempurna, ia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Ia berhasil memukul dua orang pria itu dengan pemukul baseball milik Sasuke tapi wanita itu berhasil menusuknya dengan pisau dan terakhir yang ia ingat adalah api membabibuta membakar seluruh bangunan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, bodoh. Dia benar-benar tidak berguna, seseorang sebaik Hana sudah memberinya sebuah kesempatan untuk memulai kembali hidupnya tapi, yang ia lakukan justru merusak kepercayaannya dan menyebabkan kerugian baginya. Sakura kembali tersentak, satu fakta lagi seakan menghempaskannya kembali pada kenyataan yang ada. Sasuke menyelamatkannya dan pria itu tidak sadarkan diri sebelum mereka di bawa keluar. Sasuke, dimana dia? Jatungnya rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak. Sakura berusaha beranjak dari ranjangnya, melepas paksa selang infus dari tangan kanannya dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang membakar perut bagian bawahnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan nak?" Ia tersentak, Fugaku dan Mikoto juga ibunya masuk kedalam ruangannya, Fugaku menahan tubuhnya yang terhuyung dan nyaris menghantam lantai rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, Aku mau melihat Sasuke, _Otou-san_!" Fugaku menghela nafasnya, ia mengangguk namun masih belum mengizinkannya pergi dan justru membantunya duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakitnya kembali dan menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil suster.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, nak. Tapi, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau terluka lebih parah darinya. Setelah Sasuke sadar dia pasti akan menemuimu." Fugaku mengelus surai merah jambunya, sementara Mikoto duduk menggenggam tangannya dan ibunya merangkul tubuh mungilnya,

"Sakura, tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, sayang. Kami sudah menghubungi polisi dan mereka sedang berusaha menyelidiki kasus ini. Itachi dan Hana akan kesini satu jam lagi." Sakura mengangguk,

"ada tiga orang, dua pria berbadan besar dan berkulit hitam. Aku tak mengenal mereka dan satu orang wanita, aku rasa aku mengenal suaranya tapi sekarang aku tak begitu yakin, _Okaa-san_. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi mereka melakukan ini semua karena aku. Ini salahku." Mebuki menghela nafasnya,

"Kau yakin tidak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun diluar sana, Sakura?" Sakura memberikan gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ibunya,

"Mebuki, mari serahkan ini semua kepada polisi. Aku percaya mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan baik. Itachi akan mengusahakan koleganya sendiri yang turun tangan dalam kasus ini." Mikoto mengelus tangan ibunya dan dirinya bergantian,

"Kerugian yang ditanggung Hana, aku akan berusaha untuk menggantinya. Bahkan jika perlu provit dari bisnis kecil-kecilan ku bisa ku serahkan semuanya untuk melunasi dan mengganti rugi kerugian Hana, Mikoto. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."

"Tidak perlu, bibi." Hana dan Itachi memasuki ruang rawat Sakura bersama Keiko didalam gendongan mereka,

"Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan salah Sakura. Musibah seperti ini bisa datang pada siapa saja, tidak perlu merasa tidak enak bibi. Hal ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya." Sakura baru akan membantah namun Hana menghampirinya. Ia mendudukkan Keiko di ranjang Sakura,

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kau harus fokus untuk pulih kembali, aku akan fokus memperbaiki boutique ku dan kita akan fokus untuk merencanakan debutmu sekali lagi. Sakura, ini permintaan yang sulit tapi, bisakah kau sembunyikan rencana debut ini dari siapa saja termasuk Hinata?" Sakura memandang heran kearah Hana,

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk tapi, bisa saja hal ini terjadi karena ada pesaingmu yang tidak ingin kau memulai debutmu. Para klient mu yang juga merupakan kolegaku bisa jadi mempromosikan mu dari mulut kemulut dan kemungkinan besar, mereka nekat melakukan ini karena mereka takut kau saingi. Bisakan kau melakukan ini? Untukmu dan untuk keberhasilan debutmu, bagaimana?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berfikir keras sebelum akhirnya setelah beberapa pertimbangan, wanita merah jambu itu mengangguk.

"Itachi _-nii_ apa Sasuke sudah sadar?" Itachi menggeleng pelan namun di detik berikutnya pria itu memberikan senyuman berarti 'dia akan baik-baik saja' kepadanya,

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Itachi menghela nafasnya,

"Aku akan menjenguknya setelah ini, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya? Aku bisa menyampaikannya, untuk sekarang tolong fokus pada kesehatanmu dan pemulihanmu. Kau mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk pasrah, sepertinya memaksa seperti apapun akan percuma, ia akan tetap kalah melawan mereka.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lega, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kabar dari anak buahnya pagi tadi di ruang makan membuatnya langsung mengemudikan mobil Porche nya ke rumah sakit ini. Ini salahnya, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sasuke tapi pria ini juga tidak mau memberinya celah untuk menyakiti Sakura. Sakura. Tiba-tiba nama wanita itu kembali membangkitkan rasa marah dalam dirinya. Tidak, ini tidak seratus persen salahnya, mau tidak mau wanita merah jambu itu juga ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini.

Jika dia tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke dan merebut cinta pertamanya itu, Hinata pasti tak akan senekat ini. Hinata menghela nafasnya, ia tidak bisa masuk, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengamati Sasuke dari kejauhan. Itachi dan Hana atau orangtua Sasuke juga bisa muncul kapan saja. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, seharusnya Neji sudah memberikan kabar sekarang, paling tidak ia harus bisa memastikan jika Itachi, tidak mempercayakan kasus ini kepada koleganya jika tidak, tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Hinata?" Ia tersentak, sial. Benar dugaannya, Itachi Uchiha bisa muncul kapan saja didepan ruang rawat adiknya.

"Itachi _-nii_..." cicitnya, Itachi memandangnya heran,

"Kau disini, menjenguk Sasuke?" Hinata menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk,

"Kau dengar kabarnya dari mana?" Hinata menatap sepasang iris onyx itu gugup,

" _Well,_ beritanya sudah tersebar di kampus, Itachi _-nii_ tahu kan, Sasuke adalah mantan ketua organisasi fotografi dikampus jadi, beberapa anak-anak..."

"Hinata, kami bahkan menyuap media agar berita ini tidak tersebar, Naruto dan teman-teman Sasuke juga bahkan belum kami beritahu. Jadi, katakan padaku darimana kau menerima kabar ini?" Sial. Seharusnya ia tahu jika berbohong dengan si jenius Uchiha adalah hal yang mustahil,

"Hinata? Jangan katakan padaku kau menyewa seorang pengutit untuk memantau gerak-gerik adikku." Hinata tersentak, dia tahu.

"Itachi _-nii..._ aku..." Itachi menatapnya tak percaya, pria bersurai panjang itu menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar,

"Hinata dengar, apa yang kau lakukan itu sedikit menakutkan. Adikku, dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus kau pantau 24 jam. Jadi, aku memintamu baik-baik, berhenti mengganggunya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir apakah dia melewatkan makan sarapan, makan siang atau bahkan makan malam. Dia punya Sakura yang akan menemaninya untuk melakukan itu semua." Hinata hanya diam, wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Onyx Itachi.

"Tapi buktinya, Sakura justru membuat Sasuke terbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini jika dia tidak menyelamatkan Sakura tadi malam pasti..."

"Sakura? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Sakura?" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sial. Dia benar-benar harus berhati-hati dengan emosi dan mulutnya jika ia harus berhadapan dengan sulung Uchiha ini.

"Itachi _-nii_ aku harus pergi. Aku sudah janji untuk bertemu ibuku." Itachi tak berbicara atupun menahannya, pria itu justru membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Membungkam polisi adalah hal yang mungkin tapi membungkam Itachi Uchiha? Itu artinya dia harus mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang lain sekali lagi.

"Kakashi." Itachi memandang punggung Hinata yang menghilang dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri kearah lift sementara seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telfon darinya.

" _Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Itachi-sama?_ " Itachi menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk, pria itu mengurungkan sebentar niatnya untuk masuk keruang rawat adiknya dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan dengan jendela besar itu.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata Hyuga. Apa kau bisa memastikan berita kebakaran boutique milik istriku dan percobaan permbunuhan terhadap nona Haruno tidak tersebar di media manapun?" Ia tidak ingin percaya jika wanita sepolos Hinata mungkin melakukan hal terkotor yang ada didalam benaknya hanya demi adiknya, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin.

" _Aku bisa menjamin Itachi-sama, kami sudah menyuap hampir seluruh media besar di Jepang untuk tidak menyiarkan berita ini dan kami juga tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu tentang hal ini sampai anda dan Sasuke-sama sendiri yang memperbolehkan kami untuk buka mulut kepada kerabat terdekat kalian."_ Itachi menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk,

"Bahkan Namikaze?" tanyanya lagi,

" _Bahkan tuan muda Namikaze, Itachi-sama. Apakah anda ingin kami menyelidiki dari mana Hyuga-san mengetahui tentang berita ini?_ " Itachi menghela nafasnya, memandang tubuh adiknya dari jendela kaca dan menggeleng pelan,

"Ya, aku ingin kau turun tangan langsung. Lalu, Kakashi aku juga ingin kau memastikan jika, penyelidikan kasus ini di tangani oleh orang yang tepat, laporkan padaku jika ada pihak manapun yang berusaha menghalangi kita untuk menangkap dalang yang sebenarnya." Itachi berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah kedepan pintu kamar rawat adiknya,

" _Baik Itachi-sama, ada hal lain yang anda ingin saya lakukan?"_ Itachi menggeleng dan menggumamkan kata tidak dan terimakasih sebelum menutup telfonnya dan memutar handle pintu kamar rawat adiknya dan masuk kedalam kamar rawat adiknya.

Ketika Sasuke lahir, Itachi sudah berjanji kepada ibunya jika ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adiknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukai adiknya, kebahagiaan adiknya adalah hal nomer satu bagi dirinya. Ia sering berkelahi di sekolah menengah dan menghajar beberapa anak nakal sewatu masih di sekolah dasar untuk melindungi Sasuke, ia dan adiknya sama-sama belajar bela diri untuk saling menjaga satu-sama lain, sama seperti jika kau berurusan dengan Itachi maka kau akan menghadapi Sasuke, maka jika kau macam-macam dengan bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini, kau akan menghadapi si sulung yang akan dengan senang hati menghajarmu.

Itachi duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah ranjang adiknya, menatap adik kesayangannya yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang diatas ranjangnya, selang oksigen masih belum dilepas dari hidungnya dan ia masih belum sadar juga. Siapapun yang sudah melakukan hal ini kepada adiknya dan Sakura, mereka harus membayar mahal.

 _ **Tokyo Police's station, Tokyo Japan**_

Kakuzu membaca laporan yang tiba dimejanya hari ini. Dari semua berkas kasus yang harus ia selidiki tidak ada satupun berkas kasus yang beratasnamakan Itachi Uchiha atau Uchiha manapun. Kakuzu menghela nafasnya, benar juga. Uchiha pasti memiliki banyak koneksi di kepolisan, sama banyaknya seperti Hyuga dan pasti lebih baik. Tapi siapa yang menangani kasus sebesar ini? Kakuzu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah mesin pembuat kopi. Kepalanya pusing sekali, Neji meminta bantuannya untuk memastikan kasus ini tidak jatuh kedalam tangan polisi cerdas semacam Juugo atau Sai, sulung Hyuga itu memintanya untuk menangani kasus ini sendiri dan sudah mentransfer jumlah uang yang cukup besar kerekeningnya pagi ini tapi, ini tidak akan jadi pekerjaan mudah.

Ia tidak bisa mengambil alih kasus yang di tangani polisi lain dan menjadikan kasus itu sebagai kasusnya dengan mudah. Pertama-tama, ia harus mencari tahu siapa polisi yang mengani kasus ini baru setelahnya ia harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara mengambil alih kasus itu dan menjadikannya sebagai kasusnya.

"Aku dengar anak buah dari keluarga Uchiha datang untuk melaporkan kasus ini langsung tadi pagi." Kakuzu menajamkan pendengarannya, seorang polisi perempuan melangkah masuk bersama Kisame kedalam pantry. Anko menyapanya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan mesin pembuat kopinya dan berbicara kembali dengan Kisame.

"Aku sudah dengar desas desus itu sejak tadi pagi, apa yang membuatmu berfikir ini berita besar?" Anko mengangkat bahunya,

"Kau tahu, ada laporan tentang kebakaran di boutique H&G semalam. Itu boutique milik menantu keluarga Uchiha kan? Aku dengar adik dari Itachi Uchiha dan kekasihnya menjadi korban dalam kebakaran itu. Kau yakin teman kuliah mu itu tak mengatakan apapun tentang kebakaran boutique istrinya dan percobaan pembunuhan calon adik iparnya?" Kakuzu, masih disana, sibuk memakan ramen instan yang sengaja di buatnya untuk menglur waktu dan menggali informasi,

"Aku tidak tahu, sekalipun aku mengetahuinya aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu. bahkan awak media tidak menyiarkan apapun pagi ini, itu berati Itachi tidak mau berita ini tersebar. Dia selalu punya alasan yang tidak akan bisa kau mengerti untuk semua tindakkannya. Aku akan memilih untuk diam saja." Kisame melirik kearahnya, ia tahu itu. Anko adalah polisi bermulut besar yang bisa membocorkan apa saja tanpa diminta tapi Kisame, dia jenius. Dia bisa memanipulasi ekspresinya dan menyembunyikan apapun yang bersifat rahasia tanpa ketahuan, ada kabar jika ia akan keluar dari kepolisian dan bergabung dengan FBI tapi sampai detik ini pria bertubuh besar itu masih bekerja sebagai detektif yang menangani kasus nakotika dan terorisme atau kasus besar lainnya di Tokyo.

"Aku fikir dia akan mempercayai mu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Kau tahu kan, kalian berteman dekat." Kisame menuang kopinya kedalam cangkirnya dan berjalan keluar,

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima tugas itu. Tidak sekalipun dia menawarkan. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan kasus pengiriman senjata ilegal yang masuk di pelabuhan beberapa bulan ini, kau ingat?" Anko mengangguk,

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Anko mengangguk setuju,

"Aku juga, astaga terkadang aku berharap kalau dunia ini akan damai tanpa penjahat. Mereka membuat meja kerjaku penuh dengan setumpuk laporan dan kepalaku pusing karena menginterogasi dan menyelidiki kasus mereka. Kakuzu, selamat pagi. Nikmati sarapan mu." Wanita itu menepuk bahunya sebelum berjalan keluar pantry, Kakuzu hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan anggukan singkat.

Jadi bukan Kisame, lalu siapa? Jika bukan sahabat dekat Itachi Uchiha lalu siapa yang mungkin menyelesaikan kasus itu? Kakuzu menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit putih pantry dan menghela nafasnya. Siapa? Kenapa Neji Hyuga selalu memberinya tugas seberat ini? Lamunannya buyar seketika ketika dering ponsel mengusiknya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar ketika mendapati nama sulung Hyuga di layar ponselnya.

" _Kau sudah menemukan siapa yang memegang kasusnya?_ " tidak ada sopan santun, seperti biasa,

"bagaimana denga selamat pagi atau halo sebagai kata pembuka?" Ia bisa mendengar Neji menghela nafasnya gusar,

" _kau sudah menemukan siapa yang memegang kasusnya?"_ Neji mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, Kakuzu menghela nafasnya,

"Belum. Lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan? ini baru satu hari dan mereka tidak meletakkan kasus itu di mejaku. Berati aku tidak di tugaskan untuk menanganinya." Neji kembali mengumpat,

 _"Aku tidak perduli bagaimana caranya, kau harus mengambil alih kasus itu atau paling tidak membuat kasus itu tertutup dan menghilangkan berbagaimacam bukti yang akan menjurus kepada adikku. Kau mengerti?"_ Lagi-lagi tugas berat,

"Akan ku lakukan, ada lagi?" Tanyanya.

 _"Malam ini akan ada pengiriman lima puluh kontainer sabu yang akan dikirim melalui jalur laut ke kuba. Aku ingin kau yang memastikan pengirimannya aman. Jangan sampai mereka curiga. Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat untuk pekerjaanmu yang satu ini."_ Kakuzu mengehela nafasnya,

"Sejujurnya Neji, bisakah kau membiarkanku fokus pada satu masalah saja?" ia bisa mendengar Neji tertawa mengejek diseberang sana,

 _"Tidak. Dan aku tahu kau selalu membutuhkan uang untuk berjudi dan kegiatan malam hari mu. Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan dan kau akan menerima uangnya, pastikan kau bekerja dengan rapih. Mengerti?"_ setelah ia menggumakan kanta 'baiklah' sulung Hyuga itu menuntup sambungan telfon tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Katakan padanya, kapan ia bisa berhenti berurusan dengan manusia semacam Hyuga? Ia rasa jawabannya adalah tidak akan pernah bisa.

 _ **Todai, Tokyo Japan**_

Shion menatap layar ponselnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika sekali lagi Sakura Haruno tak menjawab telfonnya. Tidak biasanya Sakura absen dari jadwal konsultasi tugas akhirnya tanpa kabar sama sekali, ia bahkan kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan dosen pembibingnya.

"Hinata!" Shion melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Hinata memasuki kantin bersama kekasihnya Kiba. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam fikiran gadis Hyuga itu, satu bulan yang lalu dia mengaku sudah putus dengan Kiba dan sekarang mereka bersama lagi? Cinta memang buta.

"Dimana Naruto?" Shion tersenyum kecut, percayalah memacari senior bukanlah ide bagus, terlebih lagi jika mereka lulus lebih cepat daripada seharusnya.

"Ayahnya mengirimnya untuk menangani proyek pembangunan hotel di Monako. Aku sendiri yang mengantarnya ke bandara pagi ini." Hinata mengangguk,

"Tidak perlu sesedih itu Shion, setidaknya ia sudah menunjukkan komitmennya kepadamu. Terakhir ku dengar dari Sasuke, kalian tinggal bersama?" Kiba meraih kentang gorengnya, Shion mengangguk dan memamerkan cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Kami belum bertunangan secara resmi tapi, orangtua kami sedang mendiskusikannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, Hinata. Apa ada kabar darinya tentang Sakura atau Sakura sendiri yang mengabarimu kenapa ia tidak bisa ke kampus?" Hinata menggeleng,

"Tidak tahu. Kau kan tahu terakhir kami berbicara adalah saat ia debut sebagai model satu bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu kami jarang berkomunikasi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas akhir dan debutnya sebagai designer. Kurasa." Shion mengangguk,

"Benar juga, Miss. Kurenai menanyai ku tentang sakura pagi ini karena dia belum datang kepadanya untuk konsultasi tugas akhir. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Aneh, tidak biasanya." Ia kembali meminum soda dari gelas kertasnya,

"Kiba apa kau tahu sesuat?" Kiba menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng,

"percayalah padaku jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka Hana _-nee_ adalah orang pertama yang akan memberitahuku," Shion mengangguk, wanita itu kembali memakan saladnya dan berbincang dengan kedua sahabatnya itu,

"Jadi Hinata, bagaiamana dengan mu?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Shion,

"Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Shion tersenyum geli dan melirik ia dan kiba bergantian,

"Demi Tuhan! Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku balikan dengan Kiba?" Shion menggeleng,

"Kiba, kau jadi mendaftarkan dirimu untuk masuk ke akademi kepolisian setelah ini?" Kiba terdiam dan menaikkan bahunya acuh,

"mungkin, aku dapat tawaran yang lebih bagus di Amerika, sebetulnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Kau tahu, orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal dan Hana _-nee_ adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Keputusanku akan mempengaruhi dirinya. Aku harus membicarakan ini terlebih dulu dengannya sebelum membuat keputusan." Shion terssenyum manis dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan kiba.

"Kita masih punya waktu sepanjang semester ini untuk memikirkan akan kemana kita setelah ini, benarkan?" Kiba mengangguk lalu menatap Hinata,

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya, Hinata menatap kekasihnya itu dan berbalik menatap Shion,

"Kalian akan lulus lebih dulu, aku memutuskan untuk menunda kelulusanku sampai semester depan. Setelah itu aku mungkin akan membuka konsultan interior atau bergabung dengan Neji di perusahaan ayah. Aku belum tahu." Shion menyandarkan tubuhnya, Kiba masih belum memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata,

" _Well,_ pada akhirnya nanti kita semua akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing." Kedua sahabatnya itu mengangguk, Shion melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Aku ada kelas, aku duluan ya." Hinata dan Kiba mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah Shion meninggalkan mereka, Kiba meraih tangan Hinata, gadis indigo itu menatapnya.

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran dari FBI yah, tentunya akan ada pelatihan selama beberapa tahun sebelum benar-benar bergabung dengan mereka. Hinata, katakan satu kata saja jika kau tidak ingin aku pergi dan aku akan melepasnya." Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kiba,

"Aku tidak mengerti. Menjadi seorang agen FBI adalah impian masakecil mu, lalu kenapa kau harus ragu?" Kiba masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis indigo itu,

"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk meninggalkan hatiku disini. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jepang, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ibumu dan aku, mustahil bagiku untuk mengejar impianku jika aku meninggalkan hatiku disini." Hinata menghela nafasnya, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kiba, ia tidak menyangka jika Kiba mencintainya sampai sejauh ini, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia sudah menyakiti pria ini secara tidak langsung.

"Kiba, kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Impian itu tak bisa kau lupakan begitu saja. Kau harus pergi dan berusaha mengejarnya. Aku... aku akan menunggu." Benarkah? Benarkah ia akan menunggu Kiba kembali atau apakah janji itu ia ucapkan hanya untuk menjauhkan Kiba darinya?

"Hinata..." Wanita itu memalingkan wajanya dan menatap kembali kearah Kiba dan mengangguk,

"Pergilah, kejarlah dan kembalilah ke Jepang sebagai agen Inuzuka." Kiba tersenyum dan mengangguk, menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Terimakasih." Hinata mengangkat tangannya ragu sebelum membalas pelukannya. Jika kau mengetahui semuanya, biasakah kau memaafkan Hinata nantinya, Kiba?

 _ **Tokyo International Hospital, Tokyo Japan**_

Dokter baru saja meninggalkan ruang rawat gadis merah jambu itu ketika ia masuk dengan bantuan Itachi yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Sakura masih tertidur diranjangnya sementara ayah dan Ibunya masih disana menemani Mebuki Haruno menjaga putri tungalnya. Sasuke meminta Itachi melepaskan kursi rodanya dan dengan kedua tangannya Sasuke memutar roda kursi rodanya mendekati Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangannya, dan menyursuri wajah wanita merah jambu itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dokter sudah memastikan itu." Ibunya berjalan medekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dia terluka, _Okaa-san_. Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja? Dia kehilangan banyak darah semalam dan bisa jadi ia keracunan asap karena kebakaran semalam, bagaimana ia bisa baik-baik saja?" Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar kursi roda putra bungsunya.

"Sasuke, dokter sendiri yang memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Lukanya sudah di jahit, memar di tubuhnya sudah di beri obat, Sakura sudah menerima transfusi darah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan sama sekali. Ia baik-baik saja." Sasuke memalingkan wajanya dan menatap khawatir kearah wanita merah jambunya,

"Jika ia baik-baik saja lalu kenapa ia tidak membuka matanya?" Mikoto tersenyum dan duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura

"Karena ia baru meminum obatnya dan ia harus beristirahat. Bagaimana dengan keadaan mu?" Sasuke menangguk,

"Baik. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Itachi _-nii_ aku rasa untuk pertemuan dengan Billius Mark di paris besok, kau yang harus berangkat, aku minta maaf." Itachi mengangguk paham,

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah pulih, tender miliayaran dollar itu menunggu untuk kita selesaikan. Aku akan berangkat bersama Hana besok malam." Sasuke mengangguk, Sasuke memalingkan wajanya kearah Sakura saat tangan wanita itu tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau... Sudah kubilang untuk tidak berada di kantor sampai tengah malam dan menyetir sendiriankan?" Mikoto menjauh dan mengomando yang lain untuk keluar ruangan,

"Sasuke aku..."

"Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang? Sakura aku ketakutan setengah mati, aku fikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu selamanya, jika itu terjadi aku benar-benar akan menyusul mu." Wanita itu menggeleng,

"Jangan bodoh. Sasuke, terimakasih." Sasuke menggenggam tangannya meremasnya dan mengecupnya.

"Aku fikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu, jantungku berhenti berdetak saat kau menutup matamu. Sakura aku bersumpah jika kau melakukan itu kepadaku sekali lagi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu." Ia beranjak dari kursi rodanya dan duduk dihadapan Sakura dan menariknya kedala pelukannya.

"Kau, kau juga seharusnya tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis sepertiku." Sasuke menggeleng dan mengecup puncak kepalanya,

"Aku pernah berjanji bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk apapun menimpamu, aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Kau masih ingat itu?" Sakura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sasuke,

"Ya, Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Ujar bungsu Uchiha itu, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kekasihnya itu,

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya, Sakura mempererat pelukkannya kepada Sasuke, ia mencintai pria ini. Benar-benar mencintainya.

 **TBC. Ini apaaa? Astaga, u.u saya tau mungkin chapter ini gak akan sebagus chapter sebelumnya, saya minta maaf banget buat ke terlambatan updated. Seperti biasa, tugas kuliah di real life menahan saya buat menulis chapter lanjutan, saya harap kalian puas dengan chapter hari ini. Terimakasih untuk kesetiaannya membaca fict saya. Terimakasih minaa, jangan lupa RNR yaaa...**

 **Aphrodite girl 13**


	10. Chapter 10

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **Itachi's Office, Uchiha Corporation, Tokyo Japan**_

"Dan anda memiliki _Conferense Call_ dengan tuan Billius Mark dari Perancis hari ini setelah jam makan siang." Itachi melepas jas mahalnya, menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi berlengan miliknya lalu duduk setelah melipat lengan kemeja mahalnya sebatas siku dan menggunakan kacamatanya,

"Hanya itu saja Konan? Tidak ada pesan yang di titipkan untukku dari Petugas kepolisan atau Kakashi?" Wanita bersurai lavender itu menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab,

"Tidak, pak. Tidak ada pesan apapun yang ditinggalkan Sekertaris Hatake maupun Agen kepolisian manapun." Itachi mengangguk,

"Bawa laporan dari setiap departement yang harus ku periksa dan tanda tangani, tolong kosongkan jadwalku dari hari senin hingga kamis minggu depan, aku harus bertemu dengan Bill di Paris menggantikan Sasuke. Dan minta Shizui untuk menghandle pekerjaan Diriktur Sasuke sampai akhir minggu depan." Wanita itu mengangguk sambil mencatat tugas yang di berikan Itachi padanya disebuah Note kecil yang di bawanya,

"Ada lagi, pak?" Tanyanya, Itachi menggeleng dan mulai meraih map berwarna merah yang ada dihadapannya,

"Tidak ada. Oh... tolong buatkan ekspresso jika kau tidak terlalu sibuk." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah lalu meninggalkan ruangan Itachi,

Sulung Uchiha itu meletakkan map merah berisi dokumen penting perusahaan diatas mejanya lalu meraih ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya. Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah jendela besar diseberang meja kerjanya dan menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya, memulai panggilan dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kisame ini aku, Itachi." Ujarnya

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa?"_ Itachi menatap gedung-gedung bertingkat di pusat kota Tokyo dan langit mendung ibu kota Jepang itu bergantian sebelum kembali mulai berbicara,

"Apa kau yang menangani kasus kebarakan boutique milik Hana?" Tanyanya, Ia bisa mendengar rekan semasa kuliahnya itu menghela nafansya,

 _"Itachi, Aku memang menerima laporan itu dimejaku pagi ini. Apa kau menggunakan koneksimu dengan Kepala polisi Kagami sekali lagi untuk memastikan aku yang mengambil alih kasusmu?"_ Itachi tertawa rendah dan bergumam mengiyakan,

"Aku tahu jika aku memintanya secara langsung padamu, kau akan menolak dengan alasan kalau kau juga bekerja sebagai agen interpol sekarang, jadi kau tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi kasus biasa seperti yang aku laporkan padamu.

Tapi, ini bukan kasus biasa bagiku. Seseorang sedang berusaha menyentuh keluargaku, dan mereka sudah melukai adik dan calon adik iparku. Aku takut ini akan merambat pada istriku atau kedua orangtuaku. Hal terburuk adalah putriku, Keiko." Kisame terdiam lalu kembali berbicara,

 _"Dengar, seseorang mencurigai jika aku mengambil alih kasusmu."_ Suara Kisame terdenagr hati-hati,

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi lagi,

 _"Kakuzu, kau tahu aku tidak pernah mempercayai pria itu. Dia adalah penjahat di badan kepolisian sendiri, pamanmu sedang mencari cara untuk menendangnya keluar dari sini. Tapi kami belum berhasil."_ Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, seseorang mencurigai Itachi dan ingin mengambil alih kasusnya dan orang itu adalah seorang polisi berepurtasi jelek?

"Seseorang yang menginginkan kasus ini adalah seorang polisi? Ini aneh." Ujarnya,

 _"Tidak. Aku rasa dia tidak ingin mencampuri hal ini tapi seseorang yang membayarnya, memintanya untuk mencari tahu tentang kasus ini."_ Itachi terdiam untuk sesaat mendengar kesimpulan dari Kisame

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Itachi lagi,

 _"Ya, aku bisa memastikannya tanpa harus melihat wajahnya saat kami bertemu di pantry pagi ini. Anko, rekan kerjaku itu bermulut besar. Ia menanyaiku tentang kasus ini di pantri ketika Kakuzu berada di pantry pagi ini. Pria itu langsung tertarik dengan topik ini dan mengulur waktu dengan menyeduh ramen instan dan mendengarkan percakapan kami."_ Itachi masih terus mendengarkan,

"Lalu?" Tanyanya,

 _"Ketika aku keluar dia mendapat telfon dari seseorang, Iya tidak menyebutkan namanya tapi ia terlihat kesal. Kakuzu mengatakan jika berkas kasus mu tidak ada dimejanya dan dia tidak ditugaskan dalam kasus ini tapi, sepertinya orang itu tidak mau tahu dan memaksanya untuk mengambil alih kasus ini. Itachi, apa kau memiliki seorang saingan bisnis?"_ Itachi menghela nafasnya, Saingan ya? Jelas ada banyak sekali, tapi siapa?

"Jika saingan dalam berbisnis, itu banyak. Tapi aku ragu mereka akan senekat itu untuk melakukan hal murah seperti membakar boutique istriku dan menyerang Sakura." Ujar Itachi, Pria itu terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Hinata pagi ini di rumah sakit,

 _"Tapi buktinya, Sakura justru membuat Sasuke terbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini jika dia tidak menyelamatkan Sakura tadi malam pasti..."_ kata-kata Hinta kemarin di rumah sakit tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya, wanita itu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dimalam kebakaran itu, dia tahu jika Sasuke datang dan terluka, ia tahu sahabatnya hampir mati tapi ia tak berbuat apapun untuk membantunya, ia bahkan menyesali dan menyalahkan Sakura ketika tahu Sasuke terluka karena menyelamatkannya. Wanita itu, jangan-jangan dia...

"Kisame, aku mencurigai seseorang tapi, aku masih ragu jika wanita ini terlibat." Ujar Itachi,

 _"Seseorang?"_ Itachi bergumama mengiyakan,

"Hinata Hyuga. Bisa kau tolong selidiki dia, hanya selidiki gerak-geriknya jangan sampai Kakuzu mencurigai pekerjaan mu. Aku akan meminta Kakashi melakukannya juga, jika ada yang meminta Kakuzu mengambil alih pekerjaan mu, itu pasti Neji." Ujar Itachi

 _"Bukankah keluarga kalian berteman baik? Itachi kau harus memiliki bukti untuk menuduh seseorang atau kau bisa..."_

"Balik dituntut dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik. Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk menyelidiki dengan caranya sendiri. Aku akan memberitahu mu jika bukti yang kuat bisa kutemukan." Ujarnya,

 _"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali ke meja kerjaku, seseorang sedang berjalan mendekat."_ Itachi bergumam mengiyakan sebelum menekan tombol merah dilayar ponselnya, dan kembali mengantungi ponsel pintarnya,

Jadi begitu ya, Jika kau tidak bisa menumbangkan lawanmu kau menggunakan adikmu untuk menyerang lawanmu dari sisi yang berbeda. Hyuga Neji, Itachi tidak tahu rencanamu tapi, ia tidak akan membiarkanmu lari setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adik dan calon adik iparnya.

 _ **Tokyo International Hospital, Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke masuk keruang rawat Sakura. Wanita itu masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakitnya dan tengah sibuk dengan buku sketsa yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya sibuk membuat guratan kasar diatas lembaran kertas itu dan kedua telinganya sepertinya fokus mendengarkan musik dari kedua earphone yang terpasang dikedua telingannya. Sasuke menutup pelan pintu ruang rawat dan berjalan mendekat. Ia menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan saat melihat Sakura lagi-lagi mengabaikan makan siangnya.

Sasuke membawa seikat bunga mawar merah kesukaan kekasihnya itu dan meletakkannya kedalam vas disamping tempat tidur pasien Sakura. Membuang bunga mawar yang lama ke tempat sampah lalu mendekat kearah wanita merah jamu yang di cintainya itu. Sasuke tak berbicara apapun, tapi kedua tangannya menarik meja makan khusus pasien milik Sakura dan meletakkan makan siang wanita itu dihadapan wajah cantiknya. Sakura menghentikan kegitannya dan mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya namun sang kekasih tak membalas.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ujarnya, Sasuke tak banyak bicara, ia membuka tutup saji pada makan siang Sakura dan memberika sendok kepada wanita itu, Sakura tersenyum samar dan menerimanya, Sasuke masih mengacuhkannya dan mengambil alih buku sketsa dan pensilnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas _Coffe table_ di tengah ruangan.

"Sasuke..." Pria itu mengacuhkannya, Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti marah karena ia megabaikan makan siangnya lagi hari ini,

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau duduk disini dan menemaniku makan?" Tanyanya lagi, pria itu masih diam dan membuka buku Sherlock Holmes entah edisi yang keberapa dan mulai membaca, atau setidak nya ia pura-pura membaca.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah dan menyendokkan nasi dan sup kedalam mulutnya perlahan. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah tak mengenakan pakaian rumah sakitnya dan justru menggunakan setelan santainya. Sakura meletakkan sendoknya dan meminum jus jeruknya, wanita itu bersandar pada ranjangnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Sasuke _-kun_ kau benar-benar tidak mau menemaniku?" _Kun_ , Sasuke menghela nafansya dan meletakkan buku bacaannya diatas meja begitu mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan suffix yang satu itu, dia menyerah. Wanita merah jambu ini tahu dimana kelemahannya.

"Kau marah?" Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mengambil alih mangkuk nasi Sakura dan sendoknya,

"Makanlah." Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara pria itu untuk pertama kalinya hari ini,

"Dokter sudah memperbolehkanmu pulang ya?" Tanyanya, Sakura mengambil alih sendok dan mangkuknya sekali lagi dan menyantap makan siangnya,

"Hn." Ujarnya, Sakura menatap pria Uchiha itu dan meletakkan makan siangnya,

"Ada apa? Aku tahu kau punya gagasan dalam benak mu yang minta dilepaskan. Katakan saja padaku ada apa?" Sasuke bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya lalu mengambil tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya,

"Sakura, ayo kita tinggal bersama." Wanita itu membulatkan sepasang iris jadenya sempurna setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasue.

"Sasuke, aku..." Sasuke menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat,

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak tapi, aku khawatir tentang keselamatan mu setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh wajah kekasihnya itu,

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar respon menyepelekan kekasihnya itu,

"Kau hampir mati. Jadi ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja." Ujarnya lagi, Sakura menghela nafansya,

"Aku punya kau, jadi aku tak akan takut mati. Karena aku memiliki Uchiha Sasuke yang tak akan membiarkan aku mati. Aku benar kan?" Sasuke terdiam dan melihat kearah jade milik wanita Haruno itu,

"Sakura aku mohon fikirkan ini." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sekarang dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Jika aku tinggal denganmu lalu bagaimana dengan ibuku? Sasuke, biarkan ini semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku berterimakasih karena semua yang kau lakukan untukku tapi aku masih punya ibuku yang harus ku pedulikan juga." Sasuke menghela nafasnya frustasi mendengar jawaban Sakura,

"Baiklah, tapi ada peraturan baru yang harus kau turuti." Sakura tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke,

"Aku serius, nona Haruno." Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan,

"Tidak ada bekerja sampai larut malam, aku akan mengantar jemput dirimu jika aku berhalangan dan sedang berada di tempat yang jauh, Juugo akan menjemput dan mengantarmu. Hubungi aku setiap hari dan jangan lupa sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam.

Menginap di apartementku setiap akhir pekan dan aku akan menginap di minggu berikutnya, bagaimana?" Sakura tertawa sekali lagi mendengar persyaratan baru yang diminta Sasuke kepadanya,

"Kau mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari permintaan mu." Ujarnya, Sasuke tertawa rendah dan mengangguk,

"Percayalah padaku, aku berusaha seminimal mungkin untuk membuatmu juga mendapatkan keuntungan yang sama." Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Deal." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengelus surai merah jambunya lembut sebelum mengecup kening dan puncak kepala putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu,

"Habiskan makan siang mu." Sakura mengambil sendoknya dan mulai makan sekali lagi, Sasuke memperhatikannya dan sesekali mengusap ujung bibirnya saat ada makanan yang tertinggal disana.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar handle pintu ruang rawat Sakura dan memilih untuk berdiri didepan ruangan rawat wanita merah jambu itu. Tawa Sasuke dan Sakura terdengar jelas dari dalam ruangan, ia menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk dan menengok keadaan Sakura ketika mendengar tawa mereka berdua. Mereka bahagia, mereka bahagia ketika ia tengah menderita.

Sakura, ia masih hidup. Wanita merah jambu itu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dan sekarang ia baik baik saja. Hinata menatap tangan kanannya yang bebas tak membawa bunga dan bingkisan untuk Sakura. Ia bahkan sudah mengotori tangannya dan mimpi buruk sudah menghantuinya tapi wanita itu masih baik-baik saja dan sekarang sedang tertawa dengan Sasuke? Dengan Sasukenya?

"Hinata?" Wanita itu terlonjak, Hana Uchiha berjalan mendekat kearahnya sambil mendorong stroller yang di tumpangi putrinya,

"Hana _-nee_?" Hana menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bagaimana caranya wanita indigo itu ada disini? Bukankah Itachi sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya agar bungkam tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu bahkan teman dekat adik iparnya dan Sakura tak ada yang mengetahui kejadian ini? Lalu bagaimana caranya Hinata bisa sampai disini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata terdiam, ia nyaris menjatuhkan buket bunga mawar merah dan bingkisan dari tangannya karena gugup,

"Ak...aku, aku mendapat kabar jika Sakura mengalami musibah dan menjadi korban kebakaran boutique milik _nee-san_ , jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang dan menengok keadaanya." Hana masih terdiam dan mengamati wanita indigo itu,

"darimana kau dapatkan beritanya Hinata?" Wanita itu terlihat agak panik untuk beberapa detik, namun raut wajahnya kembali stabil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hana,

" _Ano_ , aku berencana memesan pakaian untuk... untuk hari pertunangan ibuku dan kekasihnya Mark di Vancouver bulan depan. Aku berniat meminta bantuan Sakura makanya aku boutique Hana _-nee_ pagi ini. Tapi, yang aku dapatkan malah bangunannya sudah habis terbakar dan di segel garis polisi." Hana masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya,

"Begitu? Karena kau sudah disini, kenapa kau tidak masuk sajaa?" Tanya Hana,

"Ehm... aku ingin masuk tapi sepertinya, Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke. Aku takut mengganggu keduanya." Hana mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan membuka pintu ruangan,

"Kau bisa masuk bersamaku, kita... sudah seperti keluarga bukan? Lalu kenapa harus canggung begitu?" Hinata menunduk dan mengikuti Hana yang masuk terlebih dahulu, ia bisa melihat Sasuke terkejut melihat kehadirannya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk,

"Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum canggung kepada Sasuke yang dibalas tatapan datar pria itu padanya,

"Sasuke _-kun_." Sasuke melempar pandangan bertanya pada Hana namun kakak iparnya itu memberikan padangan _'akan kujelaskan nanti'_ kepadanya,

"Hinata, ah... apa Profesor Kurenai menanyai ku karena tidak ada kabar dua hari ini?" Sakura bertanya ketika melihat Sahabatnya itu, Hinata mengangguk,

"Shion juga, aku sebenarnya ingin menemui mu di boutique pagi ini untuk memesan gaun tapi, aku justru mendapatkan kabar ini. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Sakura sudah melupakan makan siangnya dan tersenyum menenangkan kepada sabatnya itu,

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke memutar bola matanya,

"Dia hampi mati, jadi dia tidak baik-baik saja." Sakura meninju pelan lengan kekasihnya itu dan kembali beralih kepada Hinata, .

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan gaunnya?" Sakura meminta Hinata berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan mulai membicarakan gaun yang dimaksud Hinata, ia bahkan meminta bantuan sasuke untuk mengambil buku sketsanya yang tadi diletakkan Sasuke di atas _coffee table_ di tengah ruangan, sementara Sasuke kembali duduk di soifa di tengah ruang rawat Sakura dan berbicara dengan suara pelan dengan Hana.

 _ **H &G boutique , Tokyo Japan**_

Ketika ia tiba dilokasi kejadian kebakaran dua hari yang lalu itu, garis polisi sudah terpasang di sekitar boutique milik Hana Uchiha yang terbakar hangus dan beberapa petugas kepolisian tengah berada di lokasi untuk melakuka pemeriksaan. Kisame melompati garis polisi dan berjalan mendekat ke lokasi kejadian. Ia berjongkok dihalaman parkir di depan boutique dan mengambil sebuah pematik api dan pisau lipat yang terjatuh dihalaman parkir. Kisame mengambil sarung tangan karetnya dan ziplock bag dari dalam kantung rompi bertugasnya. Pria itu mengambil dengan hati-hati dua benda itu dan mememasukkannya kedalam ziplock bag sebelum mengantunginya kedalam rompi kepolisiannya.

Salah seorang anak buahnya berlari menghampirinya begitu menyadari jika ia sudah tiba dilokasi kejadian. Pria berusia awal dua puluh tahunan itu memberikan hormat padanya dan mulai melapor.

"Semuanya hangus terbakar,pak. Tidak ada yang tersisa." Ujarnya, Kisame menghela nafasnya, pria itu melihat kesekelilingnya dan pandangannya terpaku pada CCTV yang dipasang di pinggir tiang listrik di seberang jalan.

"Kau sudah periksa CCTV?" Anak buahnya itu terdiam dan menggeleng,

"Dimana pos keamananya?" Anak buah Kisame menunjuk post satpam disebelah kiri gerbang masuk boutique dan berjalan tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran anak buahnya,

Kisame berjalan mendekat dan masuk kedalam ruang Security yang dijaga oleh tiga orang security berpakaian serba hitam. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu membalas singkat sapaan para Security yang sontak langsung berdiri bergitu melihat kehadirannya.

"bisa kalian tunjukkan rekaman CCTV pada malam kebakaran?" Ketiga petugas keamanan itu mengngguk secara bersamaan, lalu seorang dari mereka melangkah maju dan menyalakan layar TV dan menyetel kaset rekaman CCTV pada malam kejadian.

Kisame mengerutkan keningnya, saat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berlalu lalang di depan boutique sejak pukul enam sore. Ia berusaha melihat lebih dekat tapi ia tak bisa mengenali wajah salah satu dari mereka karena tertutup rapih menggunakan Hoodie dan topi baseball. Tapi dari postur tubuhnya ia bisa melihat kalau hampir semuanya yang mengintai boutique milik Hana adalah pria dengan tinggi badan rata-rata 185 cm.

Kisame masih mengamati rekaman CCTV itu hingga nyaris tiga atau empat jam di dalam ruang security. Hana Uchiha meninggalkan boutique pada pukul sepuluh, Itachi sendiri yang menjemputnya. Dan setelah mobil Itachi meninggalkan lapangan parkir boutique mahal itu, ia bisa melihat kalau beberapa karyawan langsung menutup boutique dan berpamitan pulang, ia tidak melihat Sakura Haruno keluar sama sekali kecuali saat pukul tujuh saat pesanan makanan siap saji yang ia pesan tiba di boutique, wanita itu hanya keluar untuk mengambil pesanan dan membayarnya lalu kembali masuk kedalam.

Kisame duduk bersandar pada kursi pelastiknya dan menyalakan pematik apinya. Salah seorang anak buahnya masuk dengan satu gelas besar starbucks dan menyerahkannya padanya. Kisame tengah menyulut batang rokok keduanya ketika tiba-tiba rekaman menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, pria itu memilihat seorang wanita dan empat orang pria masuk kearea boutique disusul tiga orang lainnya yang menghajar security dan mengikat tiga orang security itu didalam pos jaga. Lagi-lagi a berdecak kesal, satu-satunya wanita di gerombolan itu juga menutup wajahnya dengan rapat dan nyaris tak bisa dikenali.

"kalian punya rekaman CCTVdi dalam?" Tanya Kisame,

"Kami memilikinya detektif, apa anda juga ingin memeriksanya?" Kisame mengangguk, pria yang berdiri dihadapannya menyerahkan kaset CCTV lain dan menyetelnya, Kisame mengamati gerak gerik mereka.

Mereka tidak mencuri ataupun merampok. Mereka hanya menghancurkan beberapa etalase dan merobek beberapa gaun secara acak dan begerak terus melewati ruangan Hana. Kelima orang itu masuk keruang workshop dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa yang sedang merencanakan pagelaran busana ? Nyonya Uchiha atau Nona Haruno?" Tanya Kisame,

"Nona Haruno, detektif." Sepasang iris hitam nya masih terpaku melihat wanita didalam rekaman itu merobek dan menghancurkan design milik Sakura, tidak ada barang yang dirampok berati kasus ini murni sabotase pagelaran busana milik Sakura.

Kisame masih terus mengamati layar tv ketika pada akhirnya ia melihat Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiri sumber keributan, dua orang dari gerombolan itu memblokir pukulannya dan balik menendang perutnya hingga tubuh Sakura terpelanting kebelakang. kejadian penusukkan dan percobaan pembunuhan Sakura dimulai disitu. Setelah bersitegang dan Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan diri, wanita itu menusuknya Saat Sakura akan membuka penutup mulutnya. Lalu lari keluar. Ia meninggalkan dua orang anak buahnya yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan yang diakibatkan Sakura menggunakan pemukul baseball.

Wanita itu belari keluar sendirian, sepertinya kedua anak buahnya yang lain sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Kisame menggeser tombol Switch dan layar menampilkan kejadian diluar gedung. Dua orang yang tadi masuk bersama wanita itu tengah menyiram bensin di sekitar gedung dan ketika mereka selesai. Wanita misterius itu mengambil korek api mereka dengan paksa dan melempar korek api yang menyala itu kearah bangunan yang sudah disirami bensin terlebih dahulu.

Kisame menekan tombol Off pada remote control dan diam termenung untuk sesaat. Kasus ini bukan perampokan melainkan sabotase pagelaran busana dan masalah pribadi antara wanita misterius itu dan Sakura. Kisame mematikan rokoknya dan menyeruput kopinya sebelum memandang kedua anak buahnya dan bicara.

"Apa hasil autopsi sudah keluar dari pihak forensik?" Tanyanya, Kedua anak buahnya itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan map kuning kepadanya,

"bukankah mereka anggota Yakuza yang masih buron dari kasus yang kita tangani tahun lalu?" Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk,

"Cari tahu siapa saja yang menggunakan jasa mereka." Ujar Kisame,

"Tapi pak, akan sulit jika kita ..."

"Aku tahu berapa banyak pengusaha kotor yang menggunakan mafia sialan itu untuk menghindari pajak dan perdagangan Narkotika. Mereka adalah gerombolan milik Omoi dan Darui, pantau keduanya. Dengan sendirinya, para anjing-anjing itu akan menuntun kita pada tuannya." Ujar Kisame,

"Satu lagi, Denki. Kau ikut aku ke kantor CCTV kota Tokyo. Wanita itu dan anak buahnya tidah membawa mobil, tapi mustahil mereka bisa menghilang secepat itu seperti Hantu. Kemungkinan mereka memarkir mobil di seberang jalan, aku tidak bisa membongkar kotak CCTV di pinggir jalan itu tanpa meminta izin mereka. Ayo!" Kisame keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk kedalam mobil jeepnya sebelum meninggalkan lokasi kebakaran.

 _ **Kantor Kepolisian Tokyo, Jepang**_

Ia melempar kasar map kasus ringan lain yang mampir kemejanya. Ia tidak percaya ini, Khasus kebakaran dan percobaan pembunuhan yang di maksud Neji sama sekali tidak ada di mejanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, Neji masih terus menterornya dan mengancamnya. Jika sampai hari ini ia masih tak bisa mengambil alih kasus itu,tamatlah riwayatnya. Kakuzu menyandarkan tubuhnya menatap plafond kantor polisi Tokyo diatas kubikel tempatnya bekerja.

Dimana? Siapa yang mendapatkan kasus itu? Kepala polisi Kagami tak akan mungkin turun tangan sendiri untuk memecahkan kasus yang dilaporkan sendiri oleh keponakannya. Ia adalah Kepala Kepolisan, mustahil jika ia mengambil alih kasus itu. Jadi siapa? Kakuzu memutar kursi kerjanya dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Kisame. Detektif cerdas itu pasti yang menanganinya. Sangkalan yang ia berikan di pantry waktu itu, Kisame pasti menyadari sesuatu terlebih lagi, konan adalah polisi yang mulutnya kelewat besar untuk ditutup barang lima menit saja.

Kakuzu melihat kubikel milik Kisame yang bersebrangan dengan kubikel meja kerjanya. Tidak banyak kasus yang ada di atas meja polisi yang juga bekerja untuk interpol itu. Hanya ada dua atau tiga map kasus yang di tanganinya dan semuanya diberi map merah. Benar-benar kasus tingkat atas dan internasional. Ia ragu, jika kasus Itachi dan Istrinya masuk kedalam daftar kasus yang harus diselesaikan saingannya itu.

Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lebih baik memastikan dan mendapatkan jawaban seadanya dari pada nyawanya melayang malam ini tanpa perlawanan. Polisi Korup itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, sepi, sebagian besar rekan sesama polisinya pasti tengah makan siang di kantin dan beberapa berpatroli. Kakuzu mengabaikan tumpukkan kasus diatas mejanya dan menghampiri kubikel kerja Kisame. Pria itu memeriksa satu-persatu kasus yang di tangani oleh Kisame tapi pria itu tak dapat menemukan kasus kebakaran dan percobaan pembunuhan. Rata-rata kasus yang di tangani oleh Kisame adalah, Penyelundupan senjata ilegal, Narkotika, perdagangan wanita dan anak-anak tingkat international dan teror bom di pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Ia menghela nafasnya frustasi, ia tak bisa menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kebakaran dan percobaan pembunuhan. Ia sudah bisa menduganya.

"Mencari sesuatu Kakuzu?" Pria itu terlonjak. Kisame sudah berdiri dibelakangnya menaruh separuh beban tubuhnya pada kubikel kerjanya,

"Yah, aku kira mungkin saja kau punya... aku membutuhkan kertas untuk menulis laporan, kau lihat banyak kasus yang harus kutangani." Ujarnya, Kisame menatapnya datar dan berjalan melewatinya, duduk di kursi berputarnya dan menyalakan komputernya sambil memeriksa map kasus berikutnya yang harus ia tangani,

"Kau sepertinya punya lebih banyak kertas daripada yang aku miliki, Kakuzu. Lagi pula, kasus mu itu semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak dan menumpuk. Apa kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya? Berhentilah main-main dengan mafia dan lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang polisi." Ujar Kisame sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas meja Kakuzu dengan wajah acuhnya,

"adalagi ?" Tanya Kisame lagi, namun polisi korup dihadapannya itu tak membalas satu katapun darinya dan melenggang pergi. Ia tidak kembali kekubikelnya melainkan kearah lain, pria itu keluar dari gedung kator polisi dan menghilang entah kemana. Kisame menghela nafansya, pria itu menatap layar ponselnya, mengeluarkan hasil buruannya dari dalam rompi bertugasnya itu, pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Izumi aku butuh bantuan mu. Bisakah kita bertemu?" Tanyanya,

" _Ada apa? Apa kepala Polisi Kagami memberimu tugas rahasia lagi dan kau butuh aku untuk menyelediki bukti yang kau kumpulkan?"_ Kisame bergumam mengiyakan,

"Hm." Ujarnya,

 _"Aku ada di Lab, dan Lab sedang kosong sekarang. Kau bisa datang, kita punya waktu sekitar satu jam."_ Ujar wanita berdarah Uchiha itu,

"Aku akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit." Kisame terdiam sesaat memastikan tak ada siapapun yang berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraannya,

"Tolong pastikan tidak ada siapapun termasuk Kakuzu." Ujarnya,

 _"Aku mengerti._ " Setelah mendengar jawaban Izumi, pria itu bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan menyusuri lorong panjang sebelum menuruni tangga dan masuk kedalam Lab tempat rekan kerjanya menunggu.

 _ **Bill and Guilliana Mark's House Paris, France**_

Bacon, Susu dan france toast, juga ia bisa mencium aroma ekspresso kesukaannya begitu ia memasuki dapur. Guilliana sudah rapih dengan setelan kantor berlapis apron bergambar buah miliknya, kedua tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang ia olah untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Ia berjalan mendekat, memberikan kecupan selamat pagi dan membatu Guilliana meletakkan sarapan yang sudah siap di piring keatas meja makan lalu pergi kekamar putranya, Duke untuk mengganti popoknya dan menaruhnya di kursi tinggi kusus anak-anak.

Ketika Guilliana telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur, wanita itu duduk bergabung dengannya di meja makan dan membuka segel kaleng _Solid food_ rasa nanas untuk sarapan pagi putra mereka yang baru berusia tujuh bulan.

"Aku dengar Sasuke akan ke Paris untuk menemuimu?" Ujar Guilliana, Bill menurunkan koran paginya dan melipatnya lalu, menyuruput kopi dan memotong bacon dan roti bakarnya,

"Perubahan rencana, Itachi sendiri yangakan datang menemuiku. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi pada sahabatmu." Ujar suaminya itu, Guilliana menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menyuapi putranya dan menatap suaminya,

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Guilliana,

"Boutique Hana kebakaran, yang kudengar dari Itachi kekasih Sasuke menjadi korban dan nyaris mati. Tapi syukurlah wanita itu selamat, aku dengar kau bertemu dengannya saat Tokyo Fashion Week tiga bulan yang lalu." Guilliana, mengangguk dan tersenyum samar,

"Dia gadis berbakat yang punya potensi besar dalam dunia Fashion. Apa ini adalah kasus perampokan?" Bill menggeleng,

"Itachi belum mau menduga-duga, ia menyerahkan kasus ini untuk di selidiki secara diam-diam." Bill menyentuh pipi Duke dan membuat bayi berusia tujuh bulan itu tertawa, namun dering ponselnya kembali membuat ruangan menjadi hening.

Bill menatap layar ponselnya datar, menatap nama si pemanggil pria itu berjalan keluar ruang makan dan meninggalkan Guilliana dengan segudang pertanyaan. Bill tidak pernah menjauh darinya hanya untuk menjawab sebuah telfon.

"Hyuga." Ujarnya,

"Ah... _Mr. Mark_ , aku bertaruh anda sudah mendengar kabar yang menimpa Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha bukan?" Bill terdiam, pria itu memandang langin cerah kota paris dari halaman belakang rumahnya,

"Kau mau mengancamku dengan hal itu, Neji?" ujarnya,

"Aku hanya memberimu satu kesempatan untuk merubah fikiranmu. Sebelum kontrak di tanda tangani antara Uchiha dan Empire, kau bisa berpaling ke perusahaanku." Bill tersenyum mengejek, dan menjawab sulung Hyuga itu dengan tegas,

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran anda Hyuga. Kami orang Perancis memiliki idealisme kami sendiri. Ya, Korupsi adalah awal kehancuran sejarah monarki kami namun, hal itu juga yang membuat kami menjadi negara pertama di Eropa yang menghancurkan sistem monarki dan mencetuskan sistem republik.

Karena kasus korupsi Marrie Anttonite, istri Napoleon Bonaparte II kami berani berani menjatuhkan raja kami dan menghukumnya di tiang pancungan. Kau tahu kenapa kami melakukan itu? Kami orang Perancis benci korupsi.

Ini proyek pemerintah Tuhan Hyuga, sudah ku katakan berkali-kali padamu jika kau menginginkan proyeknya lakukan dengan benar. Ikuti tendernya dan bersaing secara sehat. Aku memilih perusahaan Uchiha untuk bekerja sama karena aku percaya pada Itachi. Tak ada setitik nodapun yang menodai repurtasinya, dan perusahaanya.

Aku tahu bagaimana caranya dia berbisnis dan dia pebisnis yang bersih. Aku bisa jamin padamu, bahkan kalimat pertama dalam penawaran tendermu saja, kalah jauh dibanding dengan penawaran yang diajukan Sasuke Uchiha yang saat itu masih di bangku kuliah. Aku mempercayai kakak beradik itu untuk proyek ini dan apapun ancaman yang kau berikan padaku, aku tak akan merubah keputusanku." Ujarnya, Ia mendengar Neji tertawa,

"Ceramahmu tentang sejarah terkelam revolusi perancis terdengar membosankan sekali tuan Mark, dan kalimatmu tentang rasa nasionalismemu dan idealisme mu tentang seorang pebisnis yang bersih tanpa korupsi terdengar munafik bagiku.

Dengarkan aku, fikirkan baik-baik untuk membatalkan kerjasama mu dengan Uchiha dan membangun kerja sama dengan kami atau, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada istri dan putramu." Bill berbalik, mencari keberadaan paling tidak salah satu anak buah Neji di sekitar rumahnya tapi tak menemukan siapapun,

"Aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusan apapun, dengan atau tanpa kau ancam. Selamat pagi, Tuan Hyuga." Dengan satu sentuhan ringan Bill menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, ia tahu ia berhadapan dengan siapa dan jika dugaannya benar, semua kejadian yang menimpa Itachi dan keluarganya mungkin berkaitan dengan ini juga. Neji Hyuga, ia tidak habis fikir jika pria dengan pembawaan tenang itu ternyata adalah seorang yang cukup berbahaya.

 _ **TBC. Weh, akhirnya setelah menerima lebih dari dua puluh atau tigapuluh desakan dari kalian untuk cepet-cepet update, saya menyerah dan update juga. Wkwkkw bukannya gak mau nge update cepet, tapi ini prequel jadi saya agak hati-hati buat ngerlanjutin tiap chapternya, berusaha buat gak messed up apapun yang udah jadi di fict stronger karena setiap cerita disini bersangkutan.**_

 _ **Maafkan saya kalo makin lama makin membosankan wkwkw, semoga kalian gak bosen buat baca dan review, semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan. Btw, atas permintaan kalian semua, saya juga bakal post ulang semua fict SasuSaku di Wattpad, accountnya ada di bawah ini:**_

 _ **falexandreia**_

 _ **Silahkan kalo ada yang berminat untuk memfollow, akhir kata wkwkkw saya ucapkan terimakasih.**_

 _ **-regards, Aphrodite Girl 13**_

 _ **Ps: saya akan update di FFN dan Wattpad, jadi biar adil saya gak meninggalkan FFN dan saya akan update Wattpad buat temen temen yang gak ada account FFN, jangan lupa baca Original Writting saya juga kalo mampir di wattpad yaaa.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **Sasuke's Apartement, Tokyo Japan.**_

Ia tersenyum. Pagi ini ketika ia membuka matanya wajah tampan pria itu adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sakura membelai wajah bungsu Uchiha itu pelan, menyusuri setiap garis yang terpahat sempurna pada wajah tampannya dan berhenti ketika tangan besar Sasuke menangkap tangan kecilnya dan membuka kelopak matanya. Sepasang iris onyx itu bersinar ketika melihatnya dan pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi." Sakura menarik tangannya dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Selamat pagi. Kau tahu, kau selalu cantik saat kau baru bangun tidur." Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia mengambil kimono tidurnya dan memakainya, menutupi gaun tidur satin yang ia gunakan.

"Sasuke..." Ia memutar bola matanya ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidurnya, memeluknya dan menguncinya dengan satu pelukan hangat.

"Aku harus bangun, kau harus sarapan dan ini hari pertama kita kembali bekerja." Ujarnya,

"Itachi memberiku cuti sampai minggu depan dan kau, dokter bilang kau masih dalam masa pemulihan." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menangkupkan tangannya diatas tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya,

"Hm... Aku harus ke boutique, Hana _-nee_ sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengundur acara debutku tapi, aku masih punya banyak client yang sudah ku kecewakan. Beberapa design harus selesai secepatnya." Ujarnya, Sasuke tak berbicara, pria itu justru membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura dan menghirup aroma bunga Sakura dari tubuh wanita itu,

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya dari sini. Aku akan menemani mu." Ujarnya,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_?" Ujarnya,

"Kau bisa minta _Okaa-san_ untuk datang dan menginap disini." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik menatap wajah tampan itu,

"Sasuke, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku bukan wanita seperti itu." Ujarnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya,

"dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku ingin menjagamu dan ibumu. Sakura, aku ingin memastikan jika tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menyakitimu." Ujarnya, wanita itu tersenyum dan beranjak dari posisinya, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke, membiarkan lengan kekar pria itu memeluknya dan ia membiarkan kepala Sasuke bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, siapa tahu mereka hanya perampok? Kita sudah memindahkan boutiqe ketempat lain bukan?" ujarnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng,

"Kita belum bisa memastikan apa sebenarnya motif dibalik kejadian ini sebelum polisi menyelesaikan penyelidikan." Ujarnya, Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Aku akan membuat roti panggang dan alpukat untuk sarapan, apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan mu selain ekspresso?" Tanyanya,

"Bacon dan telur?" Sakura mengangguk, wanita itu mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya sebelum beranjak dan turun dari ranjang Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi milik Sasuke. Satu gelas ekspresso dan satu gelas heazelnut dunkin _Coffee_ untuknya. Ia memasukkan roti kedalam panggangan dan memanggang bacon diatas _pan_. Ketika ia meletakkan bacon keatas piring dan mulai membuat telur mata sapi untuk Sasuke, ia mendengar suarah langkah kaki Sasuke menuruni tangga dari lantai dua penth housenya. Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya lalu mengangkat tangannya kedepan dada dan memberi isyarat jika ia akan bergabung dengannya di meja makan setelah mengakat telfon entah dari siapa. Masih dengan telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana piamanya, pria itu membuka pintu geser dan keluar ke arah balkon lalu mentupnya lagi.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, tak ingin menginterubsi kekasihnya itu saat ini. Ia tahu kedudukaan Sasuke di perusahaan ayahnya adalah posisi penting setelah Itachi, harus absen dari posisinya selama lebih dari satu hari saja pasti sudah membuat sedikit kekacauan di kantornya. Wanita itu mengakat telur mata sapi setengah matang lalu meletakkannya keatas piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mengambil kopi keduanya dan kembali kemeja makan dimana Sasuke sudah disana dan masih mengutak-utik ponselnya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang garpunya.

"Kau akan makan dengan cara seperti itu?" Sakura menyesap kopinya, pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja,

" _Well_ , aku juga bukan satu-satunya yang seperti itu." Sasuke menunjuk ponsel Sakura yang bergetar, Nama profesor Kurenai tertulis jelas dilayar ponselnya,

" _Shitt!"_ umpatnya,

"Sakura, _Your word!"_ wanita merah jambu itu memutar bola matanya dan menyingkir dari ruang makan untuk menerima telfon.

"Mrs. Yuhi, selamat pagi." Ujarnya,

 _"Selamat pagi, Miss Haruno. Senangnya akhirnya kau mau mengangkat telfon ku."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya, wanita itu duduk disalah satu _Puff_ berwarna hitam di balkon Sasuk,

"Saya minta maaf untuk ketidak hadiran saya selama satu minggu terakhir untuk konsultasi tugas akhir." Ujarnya,

 _"Aku tahu, Tuan Uchiha mu sudah menelfon dan menjelaskan segalanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan kau bisa kembali? Sidang kelulusan akan diadakan dalam waktu tiga bulan dan tugas akhirmu bahkan belum sampai setengah jalan._

 _Apa kau yakin kau akan melanjutkannya dan tidak menundanya untuk semeter depan?"_ Sakura menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terhampar luas di kota Tokyo, ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh pihak kampusnya,

"Saya akan melanjutkannya, Professor dan Tugas akhir itu pasti akan selesai." Ujarnya, Kurenai terdiam sesaat sebelum bicara,

 _"Minggu depan, temui aku di ruang kerjaku dan kita lanjutkan konsultasimu yang terntunda."_ Sakura mengangguk paham,

"Terimakasih, Profesor." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya masuk kedalam, Sasuke masih disana, menunggunya dan belum menyentuh lagi sarapannya,

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu,

"Profesor Kurenai menanyaiku tentang tugas akhirku." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti,

"Minggu depan aku harus konsultasi lagi jadi malam ini aku harus kembali ke Apartement untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya." Ujarnya, Sasuke memasukkan potongan terakhir baconnya dan menyesap ekspresso tanpa gula miliknya,

"Aku akan ikut. Aku rasa kali ini kau butuh bantuanku. Jasa pengetikkan?" Sakura tertawa dan mengangguk,

"Ah... kali ini aku harus mengakui jika aku membutuhkanmu." Sasuke tertawa,

"Aku akan menaruh ini semua ke _Dishwasher_ dan mandi." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengambil piring dan gelas mereka lalu memasukkannya ke _dishwasher_

"Aku ada di kantor kalau kau perlu apapun, okay? Harus menyelesaikan beberapa panggilan." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berdering ketika melintasi dapur dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _ **Kantor pusat CCTV kota Tokyo, Jepang**_

Kisame tahu ia tak akan mendapatka banyak informasi dari tempat ini tapi, insting kepolisiannya menolak untuk menyerah dan mendorongnya untuk tetap mengendarai mobil jeepnya dan masuk ketempat ini. Pria bertubuh besar itu melangkah melewati dua buah pintu besar kaca yang bergeser dengan sendirinya setelah sensor motoriknya mendeteksi kehadirannya.

Polisi muda itu melangkah melewati meja resepsionis, berbelok kesebelah kiri dan masuk kedalam lift. Menekan tomobol angka tiga dan membiarkan box metal itu bergerak keatas mebawa tubuhnya ke elevasi yang berbeda. Ketika kedua pintu itu terbuka Kisame berjalan keluar dari dalam lift dan menghampiri seorang wanita yang duduk di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda dari kayu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala bagian." Ujarnya, Wanita bersurai gelap itu menatapnya bingung lalu membuka agendanya.

"Maaf, tapi boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda, Tuan?" Tanyanya,

"Detektif Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame menjawab sembari menarik keluar lencana kepolisian yang sejak tadi menggantung di ikat pinggangnya.

"Apakah kedatangan anda disertai dengan surat perintah dari kepolisian?" Kisame tersenyum kecut dan menarik sebuah amplop dari dalam kantung celana khakinya dan memberikan amplop itu pada wanita yang ia duga adalah sekretaris dari kepala bagian kantor CCTV

"Baik tuan, anda bisa menunggu disini, saya akan panggilkan tuan Ebisu untuk menemui anda." Kisame mengangguk lalu membiarkan wanita bersurai gelap itu masuk kedalam ruangan kepala bagian dan ia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu,

Tak sampai lima menit pint ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Seorang pria jangkung berkacamata keluar dan menghampirinya. Ia bisa melihat rasa gugup dalam wajanya sekalipun pria itu pandai menyembunyikannya dari hadapan bawahannya.

"Ah... Detektif Kisame. Selamat pagi." Kisame berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang akhirnya di sambut oleh ebisu setelah beberapa saat.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Ebisu." Ujarnya,

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya,

" _Well,_ seperti surat perintah yang sudah anda baca, saya kemari dalam rangka penyelidikan kasus kebakaran boutique dan percoban pembunuhan Nona Haruno Sakura." Ujarnya,

"Saya rasa anda datang ketempat yang salah, bukankah seharusnya CCTV boutique bisa membantu penyelidikan anda?" Kisame menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya.

"Seandainya begitu, tapi sayang nya hal itu tidak bekerja dengan baik. Pelaku kami memarkir kendaraan mereka di seberang jalan, tepat di depan CCTV kota yang berada di seberang boutique. Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya harus memeriksa rekaman CCTV pada saat kejadian." Ujarnya,

"Begini, untuk menunjukkan rekaman itu di perlukan beberapa persyaratan khusus dan saya tidak bisa menunjukkannya kepada sembarangan orang lagi pula..."

"Apakah surat perintah dari kepolisian belum cukup? Atau aku harus membawa lebih dari satu pick up truck anak buahku untuk memeriksanya sendiri dan menghentikan pekerjaan bawahanmu untuk dua jam kedepan?" Kisame menatap tajam Ebisu,

"Tapi Detektif..."

"Atau mungkin seseorang membayar anda untuk menghentikan saya melakukan penyelidikan?" Pria itu menatapnya terkejut,

"Tentu saja tidak." Kisame tertawa,

"Bukankah hukum dan perangkat kota ini bisa dibeli dengan mudah oleh pengusaha pengusaha kaya yang curang tuan Ebisu? Jika anda memang bukan salah satu perangkat kota yang telah di beli seharusnya anda menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang kontrol kepada saya," Ebisu menelah ludahnya dan menatap Kisame sebentar sebelum memimpin jalan keruang kontrol.

"Silahkan," Ujarnya, Kisame mengikuti pria itu dari belakang dan mereka berbelok ke kanan sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang kontrol.

"Rekaman CCTV tanggal 28 agustus di sekitar boutique milik Hana Inuzuka." Ujarnya, anak buahnya membuka file CCTV yang ia perintahkan dan Kisame mulai mengamati rekaman yang di ambil dari beberapa sudut itu,

Sebuah mobil Peugeot berwarna merah cherry menarik perhatiannya, seorang wanita dengan gerak gerik mencurigakan keluar dari mobil itu setelah berpakaian lengkap yang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Kisame meminta bagian depan mobil itu di Zoom dan detektif itu mencatat nomer plat mobil merah itu sebelum keluar dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Ebisu. Ia hanya melacak mobil ini dan ia akan mendapatkan siapa pelakunya.

 _ **Konoha Cemetery, Tokyo Japan**_

 __Ia kembali lagi dan kali ini ia sendiri. Wanita berusia awal lima puluh tahunan itu meletakkan setikat bungan krisan, dua botol gelas _Wine_ dan satu botol _Pinot noir_ diatas pusara pria yang sudah ia nikahi lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu. Surai pirang sebahunya menari bersama angin musim gugur yang bertiup dan mengajak surai keemasannya berdansa. Mebuki Haruno menuang _Pinot noir_ itu kedalam dua buah gelas wine berkaki panjang dan mengambil salah satunya, menjadikan rerumputan sebagai alas duduknya, ia memandang pusara ayah dari putri satu-satunya itu sambil sesekali menyesap anggurnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" ujarnya, tak ada jawaban, namun angin yang bertiup seakan membisikkan jawaban ketelinganya, _"Aku baik-baik saja."_ Suara Kizashi Haruno seakan menggema menjawab pertanyaannya,

" _Well,_ kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakan tentang Sakura kepadamu. Dia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa kuat dan baik hati. Dia cantik, seperti katamu dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi wanita yang benar-benar cantik. Dia mengalami beberapa hal baik dan buruk dalam hidupnya dan tumbuh dengan berbagai pelajaran setiap harinya.

Dia akhirnya akan meraih mimpinya sebagai Designer dan akhirnya menemui cinta dalam hidupnya. seperti saat aku menemukan mu Kizashi, dia menemukan pria yang tepat untuknya, pria yang hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dan melindunginya dengan segala yang ia bisa agar putri kita baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, untuk pertamakalinya setelah dua puluh dua tahun aku merasa, dia akan baik-baik saja jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi.

Sasuke, putra dari sahabatmu itu adalah pria muda yang kuceritakan tadi. Dia pria yang baik dan berusaha melindungi Sakura, aku bisa pastikan putrikita akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, Sakura juga mencintainya, tidak ada hal yang lebih baik daripada saling mencintai kan?" Mebuki terdiam sesaat, menghela nafasnya dan menyesap _Pinot noir_ nya,

"Aku baru kembali dari rumah sakit hari ini, mereka bilang kanker diparu-paruku sudha menyebar dan mungkin lima atau enam bulan lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Aku tidak ingin menyerah, sungguh. Tapi, aku terlalu merindukanmu untuk menunda pertemuan kita lagi. Sakura, dia akan baik-baik saja jika aku meninggalkannya sekarang." Mebuki menuang sekali lagi _Pinot noir_ kedalam gelasnya,

"Tidak, aku belum memiliki keberanian apapun untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Sakura atau siapapun. Aku hanya terlalu takut dengan reaksinya ketika ia tahu dan akan semakin sulit untukku untuk perlahan-lahan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya hancur ketika kehilangan dirimu dan aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka sekali lagi." Mebuki menatap daun-daun maple yang berguguran dan menangkap satu lalu melepaskannya, membiarkan daun itu terbang jauh dan tertiup angin,

"Aku akan memberitahunya, kau jangan khawatir." Ujarnya, Mebuki bangkin dari tempat duduknya dan menegak _pinot noir_ nya hingga tandas,

"Oh... dan aku bawakan bunga krisan. Kau selalu bilang jika bunga itu adalah lambang kisah cinta yang abadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lupa jika dulu, sesulit apapun hidup kita ketika roda kehidupan berputar dan kita berada di titik terendah kau selalu membawakan bunga itu untukku setiap akhir pekan dan mengingatkan ku jika, sekalipun harta kita lenyap dan tak menyisakan apapun kecuali hutang, kau tetap memiliki alasan untuk hidup karena kau memiliki ku dan Sakura. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kau dan Sakura adalah alasan ku bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Tunggu aku sedikit lagi Kizashi, ketika tugasku sebagai seorang ibu selesai. Aku pasti akan kembali bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu." Mebuki menghapus air matanya, menyampirkan tas tangan dan meraih dokumen pekerjaannya sebelum berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Ia hampir gila. Sakura menatap layar laptopnya dengan frustasi dan menyesap kopinya sekali lagi. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen pekerjaan yang di serahkan Sizhui padanya akhirnya merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke meletakkan laptopnya diatas Coffee table sebelum melangkah mendekati wanita bersurai merah jambu itu dan menghentikan Sakura dengan menahan bahu mungilnya, memutar wanita bersurai merah jambu itu untuk menatapnya.

"Sasuke..." Ujarnya, bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum dan menatap sepasang manik hijaunya,

"Butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan fikiranmu dari itu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan mengangguk. Sasuke berjalan kearah rak berisi piringan hitam koleksi ayah Sakura yang masih bisa di selamatkan dari para menagih hutang dan Sasuke meletakkannya di pemutar piringan hitam itu, di detik berikutnya suara Franz Sinatra mengisi seisi ruangan, Sakura tersenyum geli.

" _Really?_ Berapa usia mu sebenarnya eh, tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke tertawa, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya,

" _do you mind?"_ Sakura menggeleng dan meraih tangan Sasuke, Pria itu membawanya ke tengah ruangan, memposisikan tangan besarnya di pinggang Sakura dan mulai menarik wanita itu mendekat dan dengan alunan musik dari lagu L.O.V.E milik Franz Sinatra mereka berdansa di tengah ruangkeluarga.

Sakura tak pandai berdansa, ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sebuah musik romantis dan gerakan seringan bulu angsa Sasuke yang menuntunnya bisa mengangkat beban yang ia pikul selama ini terangkat,

" _Well,_ aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai berdansa." Ujar wanita bersurai merah jambu itu, Sasuke tertawa, ia melepaskan pinggung Sakura dan membuat wanita itu melakukan gerakan memutar sebelum kembali meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan mengikuti alunan musik jazz itu,

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihmu ini dari pada dengan tumpukkan design, gulungan kain dan bordiran untuk gaunmu." Sakura tertawa,

"Wanita muda ini harus bekerja, _Sir._ " Sasuke tersenyum dan memutar tubuh Sakura sekali lagi sebelum menariknya mendekat dan kembali berdansa,

"Menikahlah denganku dan kau tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu lagi." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke menariknya mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya kearah dahi lebar Sakura,

"Sekalipun di masa depanku, aku akan menikahimu itu bukan berarti aku akan diam dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Sasuke tersenyu, sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagu Sakura dan membawa bibir ranum wanita merah jambu itu kebibirnya, Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke, membiarkan pria itu membawa tubuhnya ke ruang keluarga dan membiarkannya duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mencintai pria ini, dan entah berapa kali ia mencoba menyangkal perasaannya ia tetap berakhir pada satu kesimpulan bahwa pria manja, over protectif dan berlebihan ini adalah satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai.

" _KAMI SAMA! Sakura!"_ ia dan Sasuke sama-sama menarik tubuh mereka menjauh dari masing-masing, Sakura bahkan berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke dan otomatis berdiri saat melihat ibunya memergoki mereka dari arah pintu depan.

" _Okaa-san_." Ujarnya, memubi menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menunduk seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen dari lemari penyimpanan ibunya,

"Nyonya Haruno ini..." Sasuke berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat namun Mebuki menghentikannya, menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sofa kulit yang posisinya berhadapan,

"Aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang kalian lakukan tapi, disini? Diruang keluargaku? Dengan pintu depan yang tidak terkunci? Ya Tuhan!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap ibunya, sementara Sasuke menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Apapun itu, Sakura kau bantu _Okaa-san_ menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam kan?" Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sebenarnya dia akan menginap _Okaa-san_." Ujar Sakura, Mebuki mengangguk,

"Oke." Ujarnya, Sasuke kembali meraih laptopnya sementara Sakura mengikuti ibunya kearah dapur.

 _ **Tempat Penyewaan Mobil, Tokyo Jepang**_

 __Kisame bertaruh siapapun orangnya yang berusaha menyabotase boutique milik Hana Uchiha dan membunuh Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang benar-benar cerdik. Nomor plat yang ia dapatkan setelah ia berusaha mencari tahu dan menyelidikinya ternyata adalah mobil sewaan dari tempat ini. Kisame keluar dari dalam mobil jeepnya dan menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya kepada seorang di meja depan Customer Service. Tanpa banyak bicara wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam dan memanggil pemilik tempat penyewaan mobil itu.

"Selamat siang pak, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kisame menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya dan menunjukkan foto plat nomer mobil Peugeot berwana merah cherry itu,

"Kami membutuhkan data penyewa dari mobil ini." Ujarnya, Pria itu mengangguk dan tanpa di perintah dua kali mempersilahkan Kisame masuk kedalam kantornya.

"Seorang wanita sekitar lima hari yang lalu datang dan menyewa mobil ini pak." Ujaranya,

"Anda ingat ciri-cirinya?" tanyanya lagi,

"Sepetrinya bukan orang Jepang atau mungkin keturununan Afro-amerika Jepang. Wanita itu memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus enampuluh, berkulit gelap dan berambut merah menyala pak." Ujarnya,

"Apakah anda memiliki fotocopy kartu indentitas atau apapun yang di tinggalkan oleh penyewa?" pria itu mengangguk,

"tunggu sebentar detektif." Ujanrya, Kisame mengangguk dan menunggu pria itu. Ia berjalan memutarnya dan berhenti didepan lemari bersi berisi arsip penyewa dan mengeluarkan sebuah fotocopy kartu indentitas. Kisame mengambil fotocopyan kartu itu dan membacanya.

 _"Karui?"_ pria itu mengangguk dan menatap Kisame bingung,

"Terimakasih, saya akan membawa ini untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut." Pria itu mengangguk, dan menjabat tangan Kisame sebelum mengantarnya keluar.

Kisame masuk kedalam mobil jeepnya dan menatap fotocopy kartu indentitas, jika benar prediksinya wanita ini adalah Karui yang sama, wanita salah satu anggota yakuza yang biasa menyelundupkan narkoba dan masih buron hingga kini, seseorang pasti berusaha menlenyapkan keluarga Itachi dan orang itu menyewa mereka. Kisame mengambil ponselnya, meminta salah satu rekannya untuk melacak keberadaan Karui sebelum ia kembali kemarkas.

 _ **D'angelo bar, Tokyo Japan**_

Sulung Hyuga itu menengok kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tak ada seseorangpun yang mengintainya sebelum akhirnya berbelok dan masuk kedalam sebuah gang kumuh dan masuk kedalam bar. Seorang pria berkulit hitam dan bersurai pirang sudah menungunya di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Hyuga Neji melepas topi fedora nya dan duduk berhadapan dengan pimpinan gangster yang selama ini menjadi antek-anteknya. Ia menyulut rokoknya dan memesan satu gelas bourbon sebelum berbicara.

"Kau yakin bukan Hinata yang menyewa sendiri mobil itu?" Darui mengangguk

"100% positif, _Hyuga-sama._ Karui sendiri yang menyewa mobil itu." Neji menghela nafasnya,

"Dan wanita bodoh itu meninggalkan kartu indentitasnya?" Darui dengan ragu mengangguk,

"BODOH!" Neji berteriak menggebrak meja dihadapannya membuat seluruh isi bar menatapnya,

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak melibatkan kekasihmu itu dalam hal yang satu ini." Ujarnya, Darui menghela nafasnya

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahannya dan meminta maaf atas namanya." Neji menatap tajam kearahnya,

"Apakah dengan meminta maaf kau bisa mengamankan posisi adikku dari kejaran polisi dan menjamin kalau kekasihmu itu akan tutup mulut?" Darui terdiam lagi,

"kegagalan pengiriman narkotika dua tahun yang lalu dalam jumlah besar ke Panama gagal karena ulah kekasih merah jambu itu dengan mudah buka mulut saat Kisame menangkapnya. Kau bisa menjamin jika dia akan diam kali ini?" Darui tak bisa menjawab,

"Bunuh dia." Darui menatap sulung Hyuga itu,

" _Sir..._ " ia memandang Neji tak percaya,

"Aku bilang bunuh dia." Darui berusaha berbicara tapi Neji memotongnya.

"tapi dia tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal apapun kali ini." Neji masih memandang tajam kearahnya,

"Membuat identitasnya tercium oleh detektif semacam Kisame sudah termasuk kesalahan fatal Darui, jalan satu-satunya untuk membungkam mulut kekasihmu itu hanya dengan membunuhnya. Kau paham? Atau kau mau menggantikan posisinya?" Darui tak banyak bicara, dengan satu anggukan kepalanya yang kaku, Neji meninggalkan beberapa lembar yen diatas meja dan meninggalkannya.

 _ **Karui and Darui's Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Darui belum kembali. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan pria itu belum kembali. Karui mengambil pistol dari laci side table di sebelah ranjangnya dna menyembunyikannya di bawah bantalnya. belakangan ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya. Wanita berdarah Jepang-AfroAmerika itu memasang kedua telinganya ketika mendengar pintu balkon kamarnya tergeser terbuka.

Karui terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri menghadap orang asing yang melompat masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pistol yang tadi berada di bawah bantalnya mengacung dengan siaga di hadapan tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?!" Tak ada jawaban, pria bertubuh besar itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Karui bergerak mundur hingga ia terpojok dan punggungnya menghantam lemari pakaian di belakangnya,

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk mundur!" ujarnya lagi, pria itu tak bersenjata, tapi Karui tak berani menarik pelatuk dan menembaknya, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, alhasil dengan mudah pria itu bergerak maju kearahnya dan melucuti senjatanya dengan mudah.

"Siapa kau?! Ku mohon jangan!" Karui mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon belas kasihan pria itu,

"Aku mohon jangan, aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku." Pintanya, Pria bertubuh besar itu bergerak kearahnya, dan menarik surai merahnya membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali kearah tembok dan menendang bagian perutnya, namun ia terkejut ketika dengan satu gerakan protektif Karui melindungi bagian perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyakiti bayiku, aku bahkan belum memberitahu Darui tentang ini!" ujarnya, Ia mendorong pria itu kebelakang dengan kekuatan yang entah berasal dari mana, wanita itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan berusaha membuka pintu apartementnya, namun belum sempat pintu itu terbuka, sebuah peluru melesat ke bagian kepalanya dan dengan bersimbah darah, wanita itu terjatuh tepat di depan pintu apartementnya.

Darui membuka topeng hitam yang menutupi wajanya, berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan kosong kearah wanita yang baru saja ia hilangkan nyawanya. Tak hanya wanita itu, kedua tangannya bergerak kearah perut Karui yang sedikit membuncit. Rasa sesak menguar kedalam dadanya dan sesulit apapun ia menolak air mata tetap turun dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Seharusnya ia mendorong Karui menjauh ketika ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia sekelam ini dan bukan justru mengizinkannya untuk bergabung. Seharusnya ia sadar, menjadi salah satu anggota mafia berarti ia harus hidup sendiri dan terasingkan, ia seharusnya berhenti berharap akan memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia begitu salah satu gank Yakuza tempatnya bekerja menerimanya.

Ia bukanlah manusia. Ia adalah seorang mosnter yang melenyapkan kekasih dan bayinya yang masih dalam kandungan. Sekarang ia seperti yang Neji Hyuga inginkan. Sebuah mesin pembununh tanpa jiwa. Ia tidak punya tujuan lagi, tujuan hidupnya hilang bersama Karui, seperti sebuah robot yang di program untuk membunuh tanpa henti, seperti itulah dirinya kini. Dingin, tak berperasaan dan mati. Ia akan hidup seperti ini, hingga sampai waktunya tiba nanti ia akan membiarkan dewa kematian datang menjemputnya dan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya diatas bara api abadi yang tak akan pernah berhenti dan ketika itu terjadi, ia akan memastikan Hyuga Neji bersamanya dan tak bisa lari lagi.

 _ **TBC.**_ **Akhirnya kesibukan saya menguap juga jadi bisa update. Sebetulnya udah lama banget chapter ini nongkrong di buku note saya wkkwkwk tapi baru sempet ngetik dan edit sekarang. Btw, terimakasih untuk beberapa review dan kritiknya di chapter kemarin ya? Saya udah perbaiki chapter yang kemarin jadi bisa di baca ulang kalau berminat. So, ini chapter hari ini. Saya berharap kalau chapter ini bisa memuaskan.**

 _ **Beberapa bulan yang lalu ada reader yang PM saya dan tanya apakah saya berhenti buat bikin fanfiction Harry potter?**_ Nah, saya gak berhenti kok, Saya belum dapet feelnya aja waktu itu tapi sekarang udah nongol lagi feelnya dan aku udah buat satu, monggo boleh di check di fandom FFN Harry potter dan boleh di check di Wattpad aku juga. Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk kesabaran dan kesetiaannya untuk menunggu ya, Aphrodite cinta kalian. Muah muah


	12. Chapter 12

Betrayal

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfict ini saja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo seperti biasa nya mereka masih enggan meninggalkan saya sendirian.**

 _ **Itachi's Uchiha private residence, Paris, France**_

 __Ia menghela nafasnya, dering jam weaker mengusik tidurnya. Satu lagi hari melelahkan penuh dengan rapat, _conference call,_ dan perjanjian bisnis yang harus di tanda tangani harus ia lalui. Sulung Uchiha itu menekan tombol diatas jam weakernya membuat dering bisik jam berwarna silver itu berhenti. Pria itu lalu meraih remote control lain di sisi tempat tidurnya dan menekan tombol hijau, tirai kamar tidurnya bergerak terbuka secara otomatis.

Itachi bangkin dari tempat tidurnya, enggan merapihkan tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan Gretchen, buttlernya yang merapihkannya, pria itu langsung bergerak kearah kamar mandi. Ia seharusnya mengajak Hana, ia seharusnya tahu jika ia selalu butuh bantuan untuk memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk rapat dengan Bill Mark hari ini.

Itachi mengambil ponsel pintarnya, menekan dengan cepat tombol panggilan cepat dilayar ponselnya. Tidak sampai dua menit, suara familiar seorang wanita menyapanya.

 _"Kau baru pergi kemarin, sayang dan kau sudah merindukanku?"_ Itachi terkekeh geli,

"Hana, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku pakai untuk pergi ke meeting pagi ini dan ya, aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya,

 _"Hmm, kau akan meeting dimana? Kantor? Atau restaurant seperti biasa?"_ Itachi meletakkan ponselnya diatas display jam tangan dan dasi mahalnya, menekan tombol _lound speaker_ sebelum kembali fokus pada deretan jas dan setelah kerjanya.

"Kantor _HallMark Industries,_ ini proyek penting Hana." Ujarnya,

 _"aku tahu. Hmmm coba kita lihat, apakah setelan hitam Armany mu ada disitu?"_ Itachi menelusuri deretan jas berwarna hitam bermerk mahal itu,

"Hn... masalahnya adalah aku punya banyak sekali setelah Armany berwarna Hitam, sayang." Ujarnya,

 _"Aku tahu, tapi hanya ada satu yang memiliki motif stripe ke bawah dan ada vest nya."_ Itachi menarik keluar setelan kantornya.

"Aku menemukannya." Ujarnya,

 _"Kau bisa pasangkan dengan kemeja putih manapun yang kau punya dan dasi berwarna gelap, jangan yang bermotif."_ Itachi tersenyum konyol,

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana kabar Kei?" Tanyanya,

 _"Dia baik dan kau tidak mau tahu kabarku?"_ Itachi memutar bola matanya lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi,

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan mu dan kau baik-baik saja." Ujarnya,

 _"Dasar menyebalkan. Tutup telfonnya, kau bisa terlambat jika terus-terusan menggodaku."_ Itachi terkekeh pelan,

"Aku tahu. Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang. _Je'taime._ " Ujarnya,

" _Jet'aime."_ Ujar Hana sebelum menutup telfonnya. Itachi terkekeh geli, berjalan keluar dari dalam _Walk in closetnya_ , pria itu menggantung pakaiannya di rak khusus di tengah ruangan dan menyambar handuknya, masuk kedalam kamar mandinya dan bersiap-siap untuk satu lagi hari melelahkan yang monoton dalam hidupnya. seandainya Hana dan Keiko ikut dengannya, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik.

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo, Japan**_

Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada asisten Sasuke ketika pria itu muncul didepan pintu apartementnya pagi ini mengantarkan setelah kerja kekasihnya itu. Sakura mengundang pria itu untuk ikut sarapan dengan mereka namun ia menolak dengan halus dan bergegas pergi ke kantor. Wanita itu menutup pintu apartementnya dan mengangkat pakaian Sasuke dan kotak sepatunya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Dia lupa membawa setelan kantornya, _Okaa-san_." Mebuki menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum,

"Dia benar-benar sedikit ceroboh kalau tentang mengurus dirinya ya?" Sakura mengangguk setuju,

"Dia masih tidur?" Mebuki melirik pintu kamar Sakura,

"Yeah, mungkin akan bangun lima menit lagi." Ujar Sakura,

"Sakura, aku tahu untuk anak-anak jaman sekarang itu normal 'tidur' dengan pacar mereka tapi, aku hanya berharap kalau kau tidak hamil sebelum menikah, oke?" Sakura melebarkan sepasang iris emeraldnya,

" _Okaa-san..._ " Mebuki menghela nafasnya,

"Aku hanya berpesan." Sakura mengangguk,

"Aku tahu, aku meminum pill ku secara rutin dan kami tidak segila itu untuk urusan seks." Mebuki memutar bola matanya,

"Melihat yang kalian lakukan kemarin membuatku ragu." Sakura mendengus kesal,

" _Okaa-san_..." Mebuki mengangkat kedua tangannya,

" _Fine._ Aku percaya pada kalian berdua, kau mau sesuatu untuk sarapan?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku yang akan memasak hari ini, _Okaa-san_ bisa bersiap-siap untuk bertemu klien dari Osaka." Mebuki tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Mikoto juga hari ini." Sakura tersenyum,

"Sampaikan salamku pada Mikoto _-kaasan_ aku akan mengunjunginya setelah skripsi sialan ini selesai." Mebuki mengangguk, Sakura berlalu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sasuke masih disana, tertidur diranjangnya. Nafasnya terdengar teratur dan damai. Sakura melangkah kearah jendela kamarnya, membukanya membiarkan sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum kembali memanjat naik keatas ranjangnya dan mengusik Sasuke yang masih di alam tidurnya.

"Sakura..." Pria itu mengerang kesal ketika Sakura memainkan jemarinya diatas dada bidangnya,

"Kau benar-benar harus bangun Sasuke, anak buah mu sudah datang dan mengantar pakaian kerjamu." Sasuke tak berbicara apapun, menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya,

"Lima menit." Sakura mendengus kesal,

"Sasuke, bukankah kau seharusnya baru masuk minggu depan?" Sasuke bergumam,

"Sasuke..." Pria itu menghela nafasnya,

"Shizui bilang Itachi sudah berangkat ke Paris hari ini dan aku harus menghandle dua rapat dengan pemegang saham dan client dari UK, belum lagi _Conference call_ dengan beberapa pimpinan cabang di Irlandia dan Italia." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"dan kau masih tidak membiarkanku masuk kerja?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, masih belum melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya, pria itu mengecup puncak kepalanya,

"Sakura, kau bisa bekerja dari rumah dan menyelesaikan skripsimu. Aku akan kembali padamu sebelum jam 10 malam." Sakura mendongak, iris hijaunya bertemu dengan onyx milik kekasihnya,

 _"Okaa-san_ akan pergi ke Osaka, malam ini sampai satu minggu kedepan." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan berbaring telentang, Sakura menjadikan dada bidang pria itu sebagai alas kepalanya,

"Kau bisa tinggal di penth houseku seperti biasa, sayang. Kau tahu passwordnya." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura dan meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai kamar Sakura,

"bukan begitu, aku tidak mau _Okaa-san_ berfikir yang tidak tidak." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia sudah berhasil menggunakan celana piamanya tapi belum memakai kaus nya,

"Maksudmu?" tanya pria itu,

" _okaa-san_ khawatir kalau kau akan menghamiliku sebelum kita menikah?" Sasuke tergelak tertawa,

"Sakura, kau fikir kalau itu terjadi aku akan kabur seperti seorang bajingan?" Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya, Sasuke tersenyum geli dan berlutut dihadapan wanita itu,

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kalau itu terjadi aku malah akan berda di surga tingkat ke tujuh." Sakura menaikkan alisnya,

"Kau gila." Sasuke tertawa,

"Kau tidak perlu takut okay? Kau tahu aku selalu berniat menikahimu." Sakura mendengus,

"Tidak sebelum aku lulus dan menjadi designer seperti kemauanku." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya itu,

"Okay, _Just eat your pill properly then._ " Sakura meraih bantal dan memukul tubuh pria itu ketika ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi sambil tergelak,

" _Jerk!"_ teriaknya,

" _I love you even more, honey."_ Sakura mendengus dan tertawa di menit berikutnya, Sasuke benar-benar bajingan sialan yang tahu bagaimana caranya memainkan moodnya, sialan.

 _ **Darui and Karui's apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

 __Kisame menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria itu mengetuk sekali lagi namun tak ada jawaban dan tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang didalamnya. Pria itu memeriksa sekali lagi alamat yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu rekannya yang melacak keberadaan karui dan alamatnya persis disini. Pria itu mengambil pistol yang tergantung di pinggangnya, mengangkatnya dengan posisi siaga sebelum kakinya menedang dengan keras pintu apartement Darui dan Karui. Pria itu melangkah masuk melewati genkan dan berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, jemarinya memegang erat pistolnya dan berjalan mendekati tubuh wanita bersurai merah yang terkapar di ruang tengah.

"Nona Karui!" Kisame meletakkan pistolnya di tempat awal dan mendekati tubuh wanita itu, memasang sarung tangan karetnya dan Kisame membalik tubuh ramping wanita berkulit gelap itu. Kisame mencoba memeriksa denyut nadinya tapi nihil, tubuh wanita itu juga sudah dingin dan beberapa memar dan luka tembak terdapat di kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya, Kisame meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat,

"Izumi, aku butuh team forensik sekarang. Akan aku kirimkan alamatnya nanti." Ujarnya, Kisame menutup telfonnya, mengirim lokasi dan memotret tubuh tak bernyawa karui sebelum mengirimkannya ke sesama rekan polisi dan team forensiknya,

"Sial, seseorang pasti berhasil mengetahui jika ia menyelidiki kasus ini diam diam. Kakuzu, ia yakin 100% polisi korup itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini. Tapi siapa? Siapa orang dibalik ini semua?" Kisame memandang tubuh tak bernyawa karui sekali lagi dan mengidentifikasi seluruh ruangan, pria itu berhenti untuk sesaat, pintu balkon kamar utama terbuka dan sepuntung rokok tertingga disana. Kisame mengambil kantung dari dalam saku jaketnya dan mengambil rokok itu pelan-pelan dengan penjepit. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi petunjuknya.

 _ **HallMark Industries building, Paris, France**_

"Itachi, aku harus mengakui jika gen jenius itu diturunkan pada keluargamu." Itachi tertawa rendah mendengar penuturan Bill Mark,

" _Well,_ aku harus berterimakasih kepada ayahku kalau begitu. Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi,

"Harus ku akui, penawaran yang diberikan Sasuke benar-benar menarik. Aku suka dengan caranya dan team nya bekerja. Aku rasa adikmu melakukan riset habis-habisan." Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Dia memang bukan seorang _engineer_ sipil, Bill. Dia hanya arsitek tapi harus ku akui dia memiliki kemauan kuat untuk belajar banyak melalui riset yang dilakukan teamnya dan selalu mencoba inovasi baru untuk kemajuan perusahaan." Bill tersenyum puas,

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya saat meyakinkan ku di _conference call_ terakhir kami. Pemerintah Perancis jarang sekali mau mengambil resiko sebesar ini jika berhubungan dengan infrasturktur jalan dan kota. Aku harus akui adikmu benar-benar luar biasa saat meyakinkan walikota kami." Itachi mengangguk,

"Sasuke bilang dia mempelajari semuanya ketika masih belajar di German, jadi dia meminta team nya untuk melakukan riset tentang infrastruktur jalan yang kalian inginkan. Aku senang jika pada akhirnya kalian menerima tawaran kami." Bill Tersenym dan mengangguk,

"Dia punya masa depan yang cerah, Itachi. Aku sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak bisa hadir dan bertemu langsung denganku." Itachi menyesap wisky nya,

"Ada satu dan lain hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi belakangan ini. Sasuke juga sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang sehat untuk pergi ke paris, aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Bill mengangguk,

" _Well,_ aku sudah mendengarnya dari Guilliana. Saingan bisnis eh?" Itachi tersenyum kecut,

"Akan selalu ada kotoran yang berusaha menodai pakaian terbaikmu bukan, bill?" Bill tertawa rendah,

"oke, haruskah kita tanda tangani kontraknya?" Itachi mengangguk,

"Itu akan jauh lebih baik." Bill menekan tombol satu pada telfon kantornya dan memanggil Linda sekertarisnya, tak lama kemudian seorang wanita bersurai pirang strawberry masuk kedalam ruangan membawa map berwarna coklat. Itachi menandatangani kontrak itu begitu juga denagn Bill, keduanya berjabat tangan dan menyesap wisky mereka hingga tandas dan kembali berbincang sebelum akhirnya Itachi meninggalkan gedung itu.

 _ **Sasuke's Office, Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Pria itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya dan diikuti oleh Sizhui di belakangnya. Pria itu menghela nafasnya, menerima satu gelas wisky yang di berikan sepupunya sebelum duduk di kursi berlengannya dan membaca laporan keuangan yang di berika Sizhui padanya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Itachi bisa tahan dengan pekerjaan ini." Sizhui menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Percayalah padaku Itachi sering sekali kabur dan membiarkan aku yang membereskan hal ini untuknya." Sasuke tersenyum kecut,

"Kau akan membunuhku kan kalau aku ikut-ikutan kabur sepertinya?" Sizhui tertawa,

"Sasuke, ini laporan penjualan precast beton kita di Osaka, dan Tokyo." Sasuke membacanya dan mengangguk mengerti,

"Kita masih punya project di Osaka bukan?" Tanya bungsu Uchiha itu,

"Ah... maksudmu hotel milik keluarga Namikaze?" Sasuke mengangguk,

"ya, Hotel yang kau design itu. Ada yang ingin kau ketahui?" Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sudah berapa persen?" Tanyanya,

"Kami sudah mulai dengan pemasangan precast minggu ini, sudah berjalan sesuai denga time _Schedule_ yang kau buat." Sasuke mengangguk, menanda tangani laporan keuangan dan membuka laporan lainnya,

"bagaimana dengan proyek di paris?" Tanyanya,

"Itachi sedang meeting dengan bill, atau seharusnya sudah melakukannya kemarin." Sasuke mengangguk,

"dan Hotel juga resort milik keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Ini." Sizhui menyodorkan dua buah map kepadanya,

"Ayahmu ingin kita membangun resort di Alpen dan beberapa hotel di Soul dan maldive, dia meminta mu untuk membuat designnya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Aku fikir ayaku sudah pensiun dan Itachi menggantikannya." Sizhui tertawa,

"Sebetulnya, ayahmu memberikan saran ini pada kakakmu dan kakakmu menyetujuinya. Kau tahu, semakin banyak design luar biasamu yang di gunakan perusahaan kita, namamu akan semakin naik." Sasuke memijit keningnya,

"Tapi bukankah ini terdengar gila? Kita masih dalam proses pengerjaan hotel milik keluarga Namikaze, lalu proyek di paris akan segera di jalankan, lalu ini? Ayahku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya." Ujarnya, Sizhui mendengus,

"Sasuke, aku tidak pernah meragukan rencana bisnis ayahmu. Dia selalu memperhitungkan sesuatu." Sasuke tersenyum kecut,

"Kalau aku sesibuk ini lalu kapan aku punya waktu untuk Sakura." Sizhui menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama sekarang?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan,

"Dia hanya menginap jika ibunya ada urusan diluar kota." Ujarnya,

"Berbicara tentang Nyonya Haruno, aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit pusat perawatan kanker kemarin." Sasuke menghentikan jemarinya, mendongak menatap sepupunya itu,

"Rumah Sakit pusat kanker?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Aku mengantar Ibuku, kau tahu jadwal kemo nya." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Bibi sehat bukan?" Sizhui tersenyum

"Dia membaik, aku bersyukur tentang itu. Tapi, ibunya Sakura dia beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat itu dan menghindariku." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya,

"Begitu? Sizhui, bisa kau hubungi pihak rumah sakit dan cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mebuki _-kaasan_? Aku tahu ini bukan hakku tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu jika dia baik-baik saja. Dia sama pentingnya bagiku seperti Sakura." Sizhui tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk,

"kau sudah melamarnya?" Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Aku memilih menunggu saat yang tepat dan tak terburu-buru." Sizhui mengangguk

"nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua eh? Jangan terlalu hiraukan bibi Mikoto. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan memaksaku menikahi kekasihku dalam waktu dekat." Sasuke tergelak,

"Aku rasa kita bisa mulai _Conference call_ nya sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan." Ujarnya, Sizhui mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Melamar ya? Apakah ia dan Sakura benar-benar sudah seharusnya melangkah kesana?

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura menatap layar laptopnya bosan, wanita itu menatap layar ponselnya tapi Sasuke belum juga menghubunginya. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sakit bisa menjadi sangat membosankan. Sakura berjalan kedapur, membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa bahan sederhana untuk membuat sup miso kesukaan Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum, tidak ada salahnya kan ? kalau ia datang mengunjungi Sasuke dan membawakan makan siang untuk pria itu?

Sakura menggelung surai merah jambunya lalu menggulung lengan sweaternya sebatas siku. Setelah itu wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mulai mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas, mencucinya, memotong beberapa sayuran dan mengolahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura memasak untuk Sasuke, tapi hatinya selalu berdebar kencang dan pertanyaan "apakah dia akan menyukainya?" selalu mampir dalam benaknya, jadi selama memasak wanita itu berusaha fokus dan memastikan ia tidak memasukkan hal yang salah.

 _ **Darui and Karui's apartement, Tokyo Japan**_

Izumi tiba satu jam yang lalu. Wanita itu tidak menunggu perintahnya dan langsung memasang masker dan sarung tangannya. Izumi melihat memar ditubuh korban dan dua buah lubang tempat peluru itu bersarang di kepala karui. Izumi terlihat terkejut dan menahan teriakannya ketika meraba bagian perun Karui yang memar.

"Ada apa?" Kisame mendekat, berlutut disebelah tubuh tak bernyawa Karui,

"prediksi ku, dari luka memarnya Karui sempat di beturkan kepalanya ke tembok, aku rasa di..." wanita itu berdiri dan mengikuti jejak kaki yang terlihat menggunakan sinar UV,

"Di sini." Izumi berhenti di depan kamar Karui,

"Tidak cukup di benturkan wanita itu juga di tendang bagian perutnya hingga jatuh dan berusaha untuk lari..." Izumi kembali keluar dari ruangan,

"Dan tertembak dan mati disini." Ujar Izumi ketika tiba kembali ketempat dimana Jenazah Karui di temukan,

"Pelaku menganiaya korban sebelum menembaknya." Izumi mengangguk, matanya menatap sendu Karui,

"Ada apa?" Kisame menatap aneh dokter forensik kepolisian Tokyo itu,

"Dia hamil. Aku rasa. Aku belum bisa memastikannya kecuali kita membawanya untuk di autopsi. Aku yakin masih ada hal lain yang bisa kita selidiki yang tertinggal ditubuh korban." Kisame mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"kalau dia hamil besar kemungkinan pasangannya yang membunuhnya disini." Ujar Kisame,

"Aku tidak mau menduga-duga sebelum memeriksa semuanya, Kisame. Ada bukti lain yang kau ingin ku selidiki?" Tanyanya, Kisame mengangguk pria itu memberikan kantung berisi puntung rokok kepadanya,

"rokok biasa?" Tanya Izumi,

"Aku rasa ini ganja atau semacamnya. Bisa kau cek DNA dari saliva yang tertinggal?" Karui mengangguk,

"Serahkan padaku." Ujarnya,

"Aku butuh batuan Unit Medis disini untuk mebawa jenazah Karui." Ujar wanita itu melalui _Walky talky_ nya

"Sampai bertemu di kantor eh, Kisame?" Pria itu mengangguk, Ia meninggalkan Izumi di tempat kejadian ketika beberapa polisi dari departement forensik datang membawa kantung jenazah, pria itu menuruni tangga gedung apartement di pinggiran kota itu dan menyesap rokoknya, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Itachi.

 _ **Uchiha's industries inc France, Paris, France**_

 __Itachi tengah membaca beberapa dokumen dalam bahasa perancis dan melakukan rapat dengan anak buahnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengabaikan panggilan pertama, namun menyerah ketika ponselnya berdering untuk keempat kalinya dan melihat nama Kisame dilayar ponselnya,

"Kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku butuh lima belas menit untuk mengangkat telfon ini." Ujarnya dalam bahasa perancis sebelum keluar dari ruang kaca kedap suara itu dan mengangkat telfonnya,

"Kisame, bagaimana?" Ia bisa mendengar pria itu menghela nafasnya,

 _"Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan siapa pelakunya dan bermaksud akan menahannya untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini tapi, sepertinya musuhmu itu punya mata-mata di kepolisian dan mencurigai gerak gerikku."_ Itachi memijit keningnya, ia tahu ini tak akan mudah sekalipun pamannya adalah kepala polisi Tokyo,

"Lalu?" Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kaca dan memejamkan matanya,

 _"Seluruh bukti mengarah pada Karui, aku akan menahannya pagi ini tapi ketika aku tiba di apartementnya, aku menemukannya sudah tak bernyawa, tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah apartementnya."_ Karui? Itachi tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya,

"Karui?" tanyanya,

 _"Aku rasa musuhmu kali ini memiliki hubungan kerja sama yang bagus sekali dengan Yakuza, Karui adalah salah satu kurir dan mata-mata industri terbaik milik salah satu kelompok Yakuza di Tokyo. Dia buron pada salah satu kasus penyelundupan Narkotika tingkat international."_ Itachi memijit keningnya,

"Dan menurut mu mereka menyewa kelompok itu untuk membunuh Sakura dan Sasuke juga mensabotase boutique istriku?" tanya Itachi,

 _"Ya, ini bukan perampokan Itachi. Aku bisa jamin ini murni percobaan pembunuhan. Target mereka bukan istri atau anakmu, bahkan bukan adikmu, aku rasa target mereka adalah nona Haruno."_ Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sakura?

Dari semua orang yang ada dikeluarganya orang ini menargetkan kematian Sakura? Tapi kenapa? Sakura bukanlah family, ia hanya anak dari sahabat ayahnya dan kekasih Sasuke, wanita itu bahkan belum resmi menjadi seorang Uchiha dan seseorang sudah berniat untuk membunuhnya? Siapa ?

 _"Tapi, Sakura adalah penyebab Sasuke hampir mati."_ Sepasang iris onyxnya membulat sempurna begitu mengingat kata-kata Hinata, jangan-jangan dia Hinata.

"Kisame, aku memintamu menyelidiki putri kedua keluarga Hyuga bukan?" Kisame menghela nafasnya,

 _"Itachi, kau tahu betul jika itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan bukti jelas. Kau tidak bisa menuntut Hinata dan mengatakan ia terlibat, tidak ada satupun bukti yang mengarah padanya."_ Itachi menghela nafasnya,

"Baiklah, jadi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menutup kasusnya?" Kisame terdiam sesaat sebelum berbicara,

 _"Man, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan keluargamu. Tapi, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya karena kasus ini buntu. Hal terakhir yang ku dapatkan adalah Karui menyewa mobil yang digunakan saat pembunuhan itu, dan wanita di video itu memiliki tinggi badan dan postur yang mirip dengannya. Itachi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menutup kasus ini."_ Itachi menghela nafasnya dan bergumam mengerti,

"Kau boleh menutupnya. Terimakasih banyak, Kisame." Ujarnya,

 _"Dengar, jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi lagi itu berati Karui bukan pelaku utama, dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan membantumu mencari siapa pelaku utamanya."_ Itachi mengangguk dan bergumam pelan,

"Aku tahu, terimakasih dan maaf sudah membanimu." Ujarnya sebelum memutus sambungan telfon, Penjelasan Kisame terdengar masuk akal, namun entah kenapa hatinya menolak untuk berhenti, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini. Itachi menggeleng pelan, semoga saja tidak. Pria itu menghela nafasnya sebelum berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang rapat.

 _ **Sasuke's office, Uchiha Industries Tokyo Branch, Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke mendongak ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa di ketuk terlebih dahulu. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Ia meletakkan dokumennya, melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan medekat kearah wanita merah jambu yang datang berkunjung di jam makan siangnya.

"Hai." Ujar wanita itu, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir ranumnya,

"Tidak biasanya kau datang?" Sasuke menggenggam jemari lentik Sakura dan menuntunnya ke sofa ditengah ruangan dan mereka duduk disana.

"Aku befikir kau pasti lupa dengan makan siangmu jadi, tada... aku memasak makan siang untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala wanita merah jambu itu,

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum dan membuka kotak bento yang dibawanya, mengambil nasi dan sup miso untuk Sasuke, ia juga membuat beberapa potong ikan bakar untuk pria Uchihanya,

"jangan bilang kau menelfon ibuku untuk membuatnya?" Sakura mengangguk malu-malu,

"Aku pernah memasak Miso tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau aku tanya resep ibumu kan?" Sakura menjawab dengan malu-malu,

"Astaga Sakura! Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya, kau benar-benar tidak mau menikah denganku bulan depan?" Sakura memukul pelan lengan atas pria itu,

"aku bilang tunggu aku menyelesaikan kuliahku." Sasuke tergelak,

"Aku tahu, aku kaget sekertarisku tidak menahanmu dulu?" Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya dan ikut makan dengan Sasuke,

"Sepertinya satu kantor ini sudah tau tentang kita." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Tentu saja, ibuku pasti biangnya." Sakura tertawa pelan,

"bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura,

"Persis seperti buatan ibuku hanya saja ini lebih enak, kau keberatan memasaknya untukku setiap hari?" Sakura tertawa dan menggeleng pelan,

"Aku akan menginap malam ini di penth house mu jika kau tidak keberatan, _okaa-san_ sudah bersiap siap untuk ke Osaka malam ini." Sasuke menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, membuat Sakura menatapnya heran,

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanyanya, pria itu menolak menatap iris hijau emerald milik kekasihnya, tak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan, haruskah ia memberi tahu Sakura tentang ibunya yang belakangan ini mengunjungi rumah sakit pusat riset kanker di Tokyo atau tidak,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berfikir bukankah lebih baik jika kita tinggal bersama? Kau sering menginap di penth house ku dan aku merasa akan lebih mudah menjagamu kalau aku bersamamu." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Sasuke kita sudah bicarakan ini." Sasuke meletakkan mangkuknya,

"Sakura, aku benar-benar serius kali ini. Aku bukan pria yang akan main-main dengan pasanganku ketika aku berniat serius untuk berkomitmen dengannya. Dan aku serius tentang ini semua, tentang hubungan ini, tentang kau, tentang kita.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua puluh dua tahun aku menginginkan sesuatu separah ini dan hal itu adalah dirimu. Aku ingin kau ada disampingku ketika aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, aku ingin melihatmu, setiap pagi di dapurku, tanpa alas kaki, memakai kausku dan memasak didapurku, aku ingin setiap aku pulang dari kantor kau ada dirumahku dan makan malam bersama, aku ingin memelukmu ketika kita terlelap dan memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja.

Aku serius untuk kali ini dan aku tidak main-main, sayang. _In the first moment I saw you, in the first moment I asked you to be mine and loved you, I know that i ready to settled my heart down for you._ _Let's move into my apartement and live together with me, I know I always ready to put wedding ring in your finger and make it official everytime you want it, but I know you not ready yet, untill you ready and untill I can make you believe that I'm the right man for you, lets living together with me, be mine Sakura, all you need to do is just to say yes. Would you?"_ Sakura kehilangan kata-kata, sepasang iris emerald greennya berkaca-kaca,

"Sasuke, aku..." Pria itu masih menatapnya, menatapnya tepat ke sepasang iris emeraldnya, Sakura menunduk dan pada akhirnya menyerah, tersenyum diantara tangis bahagianya,

" _I do. But, I hope you won't mind to wait untill I'm ready."_ Sasuke tersenyum dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya,

 _"I will and I always will."_ Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan membiarkan Sasuke mengecup bibir ranumnya,

"Aku akan membeli _Promise_ ring setelah ini, kau mau memilihnya sendiri?" Sakura mengangguk,

"kita akan ke _Tiffany's_ setelah ini." Sakura tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya, Sasume merankulnya dan membawanya kembali kedalam dekapannya lalu mengecup keningnya,

"... _In the first moment I saw you, in the first moment I asked you to be mine and loved you, I know that i ready to settled my heart down for you._ _Let's move into my apartement and live together with me, I know I always ready to put wedding ring in your finger and make it official everytime you want it, but I know you not ready yet, untill you ready and untill I can make you believe that I'm the right man for you, lets living together with me, be mine Sakura, all you need to do is just to say yes. Would you?"_ itu suara Sasuke, Hinata menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di dadanya, _please_ Sakura, jangan katakan ya.

" _I do."_ Dan dunianya hancur, Hinata terdiam, sebelah tangannya memegang erat paperbag berisi kotak bento yang di buatnya untuk Sasuke, seharusnya ia tahu ketika sekertarisnya mengatakan jika Sasuke sedang ada tamu, tamu itu adalah Sakura, ia seharusnya berbalik saja dan pergi dari sini daripada mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke untuk wanita itu secara langsung.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, menahan mati-matian air matanya dan melangkah pergi. Ia menabrak tubuh seseorang ketika ia akan masuk kedalam lift,

"Hinata?" Hinata mendongak, Mikoto Uchiha menatapnya bingung,

"Ah... Mikoto _-baasan_ , apa kabar?" ujarnya, Mikoto menatapnya dan pintu ruang kerja anaknya yang tertutup bergantian,

"Hinata ada apa? Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat,

"Aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya bibi. Sakura sedang ada didalam dengan Sasuke, aku takut mengganggu." Ujarnya,

"Ah... aku mengerti, kau ingin aku membawakan itu untuk Sasuke?" Mikoto melirik kotak bento yang di bawa Hinata,

"Bibi tidak keberatan?" Mikoto menggeleng dan memberikan senyum keibuannya,

"Tidak sama sekali, kau sudah repot-repot memasaknya tapi, Hinata keadaannya sudah berbeda sekarang. Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura yang pasti sering membuatkannya makan siang. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku keberatan kau dekat dengan putraku, kalian berteman sejak kecil, aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika, Sasuke sudah menjadi milik seseorang sekarang. Sayang, banyak pria yang lebih baik dari putraku yang pantas mendapatkan cintamu. Oke? Jangan buang waktumu untuk seorang pria yang sudah memilih orang lain dalam hidupnya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti,setelah memberikan kotak bento itu ia masuk kedalam lift.

Mikoto menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan, ia melihat kotak bento itu dan memberikannya kepada sekertaris Sasuke.

"Kau boleh memakannya." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu dan masuk kedalam ruangan putranya itu.

 **TBC. Weeee, udah berapa lama gak update ini? Udah lama banget, maafkan u,u karena laporan dan tugas yang menumpuk, fict fict saya agak terbengkalai hehehe. So, ini chapter terbarunya, aku berharap kalian suka, pelase review dan coment ya, biar aku tahu kalian suka atau enggak sama chapter ini.**

 **Andddd mau tanya ini, haruskah fict My Dear, Gream Reaper dan Perfect in Imperfection saya post di FFN juga? Minta comentnya ya.**

 **Love, Aphrodite girl 13**


End file.
